Black snake & wolf boy
by Niniel Cat
Summary: Bellatrix Black i Remus Lupin to para śmiertelnych wrogów. Jedno stoi po stronie Czarnego Pana, a drugie Dumbledore'a. Jednak przyjaźni z dzieciństwa nie da się tak łatwo zapomnień. Kanon umarł, bohaterom wlepiono inne osobowości. Początek na piątym roku Huncwotów. Rating dla późniejszych rozdziałów.
1. Chapter 1

,,Ostatnie nasze spotkanie, ostatnie nasze pożegnanie"

Blondwłosy chłopczyk chwycił swój czerwony szalik i obwiązał nim gardło drugą ręką próbując wcisnąć na głowę czapkę z pomponami. Nie przejmując się wiązaniem sznurowadeł, które wepchnął do różnokolorowych trampek, otworzył drzwi wejściowe z zamiarem wymknięcia się na rekonesans, marzył o chwili gdy wreszcie zasiądzie na nowej huśtawce i wzbije się wysoko w górę. Jednak nie docenił swojej rodzicielki, która chwyciła czarną kurtkę z wieszaka i z okrzykiem ,,Remus chwileczkę" podeszła do niego z czarującym uśmiechem. Rea Lupin założyła z ucho lok marchewkowych włosów i wymownym gestem wyciągnęła przed siebie kurtkę.

-Oj mamo-zajęczał pięcioletni Remus na widok okrycia-Jeszcze jest ciepło.

-Remusie-Rea była nieprzebłagana-Jest październik a ty wyskakujesz w samej bluzie. Nie ma mowy synek, zakładaj kurtkę i zmykaj.

Blondynek dał się ucałować na pożegnanie i wypadł z domu nie zapominając bynajmniej o zabraniu ze sobą czarnego zeszytu i długopisu. Przeszedł przez otaczający dom wysoki płot i znalazł się w przylegającym do pobliskiego dworu lesie. Usiadł przy ustalonym dzień wcześniej drzewie i nucąc cicho jeden z przebojów Beatlesów czekał. Blond włosy opadły mu na twarz kiedy patykiem zaczął grzebać w zimnej ziemi, jego przyjaciółka się spóźniała. Nagły trzask łamanej gałązki wyrwał go z zamyślenia i na widok ciemnowłosej dziewczynki w różowej sukieneczce i fioletowym płaszczyku wyszczerzył radośnie zęby. Poznał ją na placu zabaw, zaprzyjaźnili się bo wydawała się tak samo samotna jak on. Dziś razem mieli sprawdzić jaki jest nowy plac zabaw przy Loringen street. Bella wyciągnęła do niego rączkę którą ochoczo złapał i razem przedarli się przez krzaki które dzieliły ich od ulicy. W trakcie tego marszu sukienka dziewczynki podarła się i Remus trochę się zmartwił tym, że będą na nią krzyczeć w domu. Uspokoiła go uśmiechem i kiedy dostali się na plac zabaw oboje byli we wspaniałym nastroju.

-Gonisz-zaśmiała się Bellatrix Black pukając chłopczyka w ramię i od razu szykując się do ucieczki.

Remus Lupin podążył za nią z zamiarem jak najszybszego złapania przyjaciółki. Plac zabaw wypełnił się ich radosnym, dziecięcym śmiechem. Kiedy zmęczeni zabawą opadli na huśtawki chłopczyka znowu dopadły nie proszone myśli.

-Bella-zwrócił się do czarnowłosej.

-Tak Remusku?

-Będziemy na zawsze przyjaciółmi?

-Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie-czarnowłosa lekko zeskoczyła z huśtawki i zatrzymała ją ręką.-Czemu pytasz skoro wiesz?/p  
-No bo...-Lupin trochę się speszył-Twoi rodzice chyba mnie nie lubią.

Panna Black prychnęła wyniośle.

-Ale ja cię lubię, a tylko to się liczy.

-Obiecujesz?

-No pewnie. A teraz chodźmy na zjeżdżalnię.

Obawy pięcioletniego Remusa uleciały daleko w czasie wesołej zabawy, kiedy jednak pożegnał się z Bellą powróciły z nową mocą. Gdy w końcu zasiadł na stołku w kuchni i obserwował swoją mamę w jego sercu kiełkowało pytanie.

-Mamuś?

-Co synek?

-Znasz państwa Black?-zapytał Remus.

-To bardzo znany ród czystej krwi czarodziei. Czemu pytasz?

-Tak tylko chciałem wiedzieć. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Bellą Black.

-Wspaniale Remusku, może zaprosisz ją tutaj kiedyś?

-Jasne mamo.

Do kolejnego spotkania tych dwojga doszło jednak dopiero za parę lat. Ta noc miała się zapisać w pamięci państwa Lupin na całe życie. Kolejnego dnia Bellatrix Black bezskutecznie wyczekiwała swojego przyjaciela pod ich drzewem. Pięcioletni wilkołak krył wtedy zapłakaną twarz w spódnicy zrozpaczonej matki.


	2. Chapter 2

,,Im a wolf boy"

Piętnastoletni blondyn z delikatnym uśmieszkiem czającym się w kąciku warg obserwował ze znużeniem rozgrywającą się w pokoju bitwę. James Potter z potępieńczym okrzykiem rzucił się właśnie na swego czarnowłosego kuzyna z zamiarem zmiażdżenia mu twarzy puchową poduszką. Wilkołak poczuł dziwny ucisk w piersi kiedy szarooki arystokrata perfidnie odsunął się z drogi pędzącego Rogacza, dzięki czemu okularnik zarył nosem o podłogę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Odgarniając czarne pióra z twarzy Syriusz poczuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie Lupina.

-Hej Lunio. Wiem, że jestem mega seksowny ale wciąż mnie krępuje, że na oczach tak wielu ludzi rozbierasz mnie wzrokiem.

Lunatyk parsknął z rozbawieniem po usłyszeniu słów Blacka potwierdzając tym kretynizm jego wypowiedzi.

-Chciałbyś skarbie.-blondyn zsunął się z fotela z zamiarem ucieczki do dormitorium w celu poddania się błogiej i nęcącej ciszy.-Jesteś dla mnie zbyt babski.

-Heeeej!-oburzenie w głosie szarookiego sprawiło, że piętnastolatek zdusił śmiech i szybko umknął do dormitorium.

Po zamknięciu drzwi wypuścił z sykiem powietrze z ust i rzucił swe zacne ciało na niepościelone od rana łóżko. Był taki pusty, nie lubił tego, chwile kiedy wszystko mu wisiało nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Wtedy cieszył się, że ma przy sobie Blacka ale nie dziś. Dziś jego widok rozdrapywał stare i wciąż niezabliźnione rany. Bo on i jego kuzynka byli tak do siebie podobni. Bellatrix Black. Przed oczami stanęła mu pamiętna scena kiedy jako jedenastolatek ponownie ją ujrzał gdy McGonagall zakładała mu na głowę tiarę przydziału. Wpatrywał się w nią do czasu aż odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

 **Wspomnienie**

- _Lupin Remus_

 _Jedenastoletni Remus Lupin uniósł wzrok i przestał chichotać z żartu Jamesa, zamiast tego swoje bursztynowe ślepia wlepił w wołającą go profesorkę. Zalotnie kręcąc biodrami zbliżył się do stołka i usiadł na nim zakładając nogę na nogę tak jak Evans w pociągu. Zauważył, że Black dusi się ze śmiechu więc posłał mu seksowny uśmiech. Jego wzrok jednak skierował się w drugą stronę i kiedy lustrował stół Slytherinu, w końcu ją zauważył. Kręcone, bujne włosy wciąż niesfornie opadały jej na ramiona tak jak przed laty. Ale teraz zamiast uśmiechu na jej twarzy dominował pełen wyższości grymas, który tak często pojawiał się na ustach jej rodziców. Nie widzieli się sześć lat, Remus chętnie by jeszcze popatrzył ale już wyświechtany kapelusz opadł mu na oczy. Słysząc cichy głosik w swojej głowie odczuł dziwną pokusę dostania się do Slytherinu, chwila ta jednak minęła i młody czarodziej odczuł wielką ulgę gdy kapelusz wykrzyknął na całą salę:_

 _-GRYFFINDOR!_

 _Uśmiechnięty Lupin ześlizgnął się ze stołka aby wpaść w ramiona rozwrzeszczanego Blacka. Czując dziwne uczucie kondensujące się w żołądku pojął, że jest szczęśliwy. Prawie. Szybkie zerknięcie na stół Slytherinu i jego bursztynowe oczy napotkały smutne spojrzenie Bellatrix. Blondyn spuścił wzrok markotniejąc i odsuwając się trochę od otaczających go towarzyszy, przesunął palcem do bliźnie na policzku i leciutko westchnął. Gdyby nie wydarzenie sprzed sześciu laty nadal miałby przyjaciółkę, może nie jest jeszcze za późno._

 _-Hej Lupin!-szturchnięcie Syriusza przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.-Damo mówię ci, musisz tego spróbować, niebo w gębie!_

 _Remus nie patrząc na podtykane mu przez czarnowłosego przysmaki mechanicznie włożył łyżkę do ust i po chwili wypluł całą jej zawartość na siedzącego przed nim czwartoroczniaka._

 _-Blee...Syriusz. Coś ty mi podał?_

 _Okularnik i szarooki ze złośliwymi uśmieszkami przybili sobie ponad stołem piątkę, bursztynowooki stwierdził, że będzie musiał przy nich bardzo uważać co i kiedy wkłada do ust._

 _Wojna między dwoma jedenastoletnimi kuzynami zaowocowała wejściem blondynka pod stół i spędzeniem tam błogiej chwili polegającej na pałaszowaniu nieco pomiętej tabliczki czekolady. Wielka Sala powoli zaczęła tonąć w jedzeniu._

 ** _Rok pózniej._**

 _-Podaj mi masło ciole_

 _Srebrny garnuszek z mlekiem leniwie polewitował nad głowami uczniów rozlewając po parę kropli na każdą głowę aż wreszcie wylądował przed rozczochranym dwunastolatkiem._

 _-Seru, chciałem MASŁO nie mleko. Możesz bardziej zwracać uwagę na moje pragnienia niż tej cycatej Blondroon?_

 _-Wybacz mi James ale ty...nie jesteś tak dobrze...wyposażony abym mógł jak mówisz dłużej zwracać na ciebie uwagę. Dlatego wybacz ale wolę Amielię._

 _-No dobra wiem, że dojrzewasz ale co to ma wspólnego z moim masłem?_

 _-Raczej przejrzewa-wtrącił się nadchodzący Remus.-Czym ty się zlałeś Syriuszu?_

 _-Chodzi o moje nowe perfumy?-zapytał z wyższością szarooki._

 _-Przy tym czymś nawet skarpetki Peta to perfuma.-mruknął blondyn rzucając na ławę swą ciężką torbę ochlapując przy tym rudowłosą dziewczynkę obok niego.-Wybacz Lily nie chciałem. A właśnie, widzieliście gdzieś Petera?_

 _-Urwał się jakąś godzinę temu, odrabia dziś szlaban u McGonagall za te piszczące kredensy.-odpowiedział mu smętnie Black-Czy ja naprawdę śmierdzę Lupinku?=_

 _-Ohydnie cuchniesz-przyznał bezlitośnie Remus.-Wybaczcie chłopaki umówiłem się..._

 _-Uuuuu..._

 _-...Na korepetycje w bibiliotece._

 _Odpowiedział mu rozpaczliwy jęk przyjaciół._

 _Idąc przez korytarze Hogwartu odczuwał lekki wstręt, że okłamał tę dwójkę ale nie mógł inaczej. Wyłoniła się z ciemnego łuku tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważył mignięcia czarnych loków, uwiesiła mu się na szyi sprawiając, że sapnął cicho ale uścisk odwzajemnił._

 _-Hej Bella_

 _-Remus, tęskniłam._

 _-Ja też Bells. Co dziś robimy?_

 _Przechyliła przekornie głowę wydymając usta._

 _-Zaprowadzę cię w moje ulubione miejsce._

 ** _Dwa lata później._**

 _-Jak mogłaś! Bella, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?_

 _-Nic nie rozumiesz Remusie Lupinie. Nigdy nie rozumiałeś, jestem Black. Mam to we krwi._

 _-A Syriusz?_

 _-On nas zdradził! Zdradził swój ród i swoją krew._

 _-Wybacz Bella ale nie możemy się już przyjaźnić._

 _-A więc dokonałeś wyboru._

Remus jęknął głośno chwytając się za głowę, samotna łza spłynęła po bladym policzku. Remus i Bella, Bella i Remus. Od teraz osobno. Lunatyk czuł się zagubiony w oceanie rozpaczy, które nagle go ogarnął. Od dawna powstrzymywał się od myśli o pannie Black ale to tak jakbyś chciał gołymi rękami powstrzymać deszcz. Niewykonalne, chyba ,że starczy ci na wielki parasol. A parasolem Remusa był Syriusz, paradoksalnie to za nim w tej chwili najbardziej tęsknił Lupin. Nie chcąc dłużej poddawać się swemu smutnemu nastrojowi wcisnął fioletowe trampki na nogi i wyszedł z dormitorium wciskając ręce głębiej w kieszenie kurtki. Sam nawet nie zauważył gdy opuścił mury szkoły, powiadomiło go o tym dopiero zimno smagające go po włosach. Założył kaptur, którego czarny kolor kontrastował z jasnym kolorem jego piór i pogwizdując smutną melodyjkę skierował się w stronę chatki Hagrida.


	3. Chapter 3

,,The serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals"

Wysoka, czarnowłosa nastolatka oparła się z nonszalacją o ścianę przy drzwiach do schowka, a jej usta wykrzywił pogardliwy grymas, którym maskowała czające się w środku nieprzyjemne uczucie. Rabastan Lestrange skończył kneblowanie jedenastoletniego Krukona i z cichym chichotem wrzucił go do ciasnego pomieszczenia zamykając drzwi. Bellatrix kiwnęła w jego kierunku głową z niechętnym uznaniem, nie każdy działał tak dobrze jak Lestrange.

-Kiedy gówniarz się obudzi nic nie będzie pamiętał-mruknął z zadowoleniem Rabastan chwytając Bellę za rękę.

Wyszarpnęła ją z niesmakiem a potem wytarła o swoją koszulkę pilnując jednak aby młodszy chłopak tego nie zauważył.

-To bez sensu. Powinien przyswoić sobie nauczkę a tak nie będzie jej pamiętał-rzekła przeciągając nieprzyjemnie głoski oraz odchylając głowę do tyłu.

-Wtedy mu przypomnimy-zaśmiał się jej towarzysz i skinął palcem w kierunku korytarza.-Lepiej już ruszajmy. Jeszcze nas ktoś przyłapie.

-Jakby im się udało-parsknęła bez rozbawienia zakładając na ramię porzuconą przy drzwiach torbę-Ale dobrze Lestrange, wiem, że już zaczynasz się bać.

-Nigdy się nie boję Bellatrix.

Czarnowłosa obrzuciła go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem wysoko unosząc brwi. Nie miała ochoty mu teraz przypominać o tych wszystkich sytuacjach kiedy szukał ochrony za jej plecami, była na to zbyt zmęczona.

-Twój brat cię dzisiaj szukał-powiedziała mu kiedy wędrowali razem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Nachmurzona mina Rabastana przypomniała jej niedawny konflikt jaki rozgorzał między dwoma braćmi.

-Rudolfus może się wypchać.

-Nie lekceważyłabym twojego brata-ostrzegła go dziewczyna mimowolnie przesuwając palcami po łokciu.

-Tia, wiem-Lestrange zrobił minę jakby coś go bolało i zerknął na czarnowłosą-Mimo wszystko mam dość tego, że wciąż się rządzi.

-Ma prawo, oprócz Lucjusza jest najstarszy. To jemu Czarny Pan zaufał-rozgoryczenie w głosie ślizgonki sprawiło, że Rabastan trącił ją ramieniem.

-Nie przejmuj się moim bratem, jest klasycznym przykładem dupka. On się o tym dowie a wtedy wybierze ciebie, wiem to.

Bella uśmiechnęła się lekko i zdobyła się na chwycenie i uściśnięcie ręki Rabastana.

-Dzięki Rab. Zobaczymy się na kolacji?

-Gdzie teraz uciekasz?

-Przecież wiesz.

Wywiesiła nogi przez okno i przez chwilę czuła pokusę aby dać swemu ciału zsunąć się w przepaść jaka czekała pod stopami. Osuwąc od siebie chęć poszybowania w powietrze pomyślała o pustce jaka czekałaby na dole. Ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież ją odczuwa. I dokładnie znała jej przyczynę, miała ona złote włosy, bursztynowe oczy i wiecznie sarkastycznie skrzywione usta.

Remus Lupin.

Znała go tyle lat, był jej najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem. To jemu zwierzała swe najskrytsze pragnienia i uczucia, to w nim myślała, że się zakochała. Podzieliła ich jedna osoba, której zaufała równie mocno i równie mocno ją oczarowała, Czarny Pan. A teraz stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady, ona po jednej, Remus po drugiej. Zestawiła ich razem w myślach, przypominający złotowłosego anioła Remus w jej wizji uśmiechał się ironicznie a jego bursztynowych oczach igrały płomyki wesołości. Czarny Pan przypomninał jej sprężonego do skoku lamparta, niruchome, spokojne spojrzenie brązowych oczu, w których można było zatonąć oraz opadające wytwornie na czoło ciemniejsze włosy. Z obu nie mogła się wyleczyć tak jak w dzieciństwie od spania z misiem podarowanym jej przez małego Lupina.

 **Wspomnienie**

 _Bellatrix postukała nerwowo poznokciami po omszałym głazie, na którym przysiadła i z irytacją zerknęła na zegarek. Może to i jej wina, że przyszła wcześniej ale Remus zdecydowa nie powinien się pospieszyć, miał równą minutę aby się pojawić. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślała złotowłosy chłopak wypadł na polanę z oszołomionym spojrzeniem i rozwianymi piórami, które teraz usiłował związać rzemieniem._

 _-Remus!-czarnowłosa trzynastolatka podniosła rękę i pomachała w kierunku przyjaciela._

 _Lupin wyszczerzył zęby i podbiegł do niej chwytając w rozgrzane objęcia, świat przez chwilę skurczył się do uścisku chłopca i zapachu miodu, potu i czekolady. Kiedy wypuścił ją z objęć dziewczyna poczuła jakby utraciła coś cennego, aby to zatuszować zmarszczyła nos i odsunęła się od niego._

 _-Jeszcze chwila a byś się spóznił._

 _-Bella daj spokój-jęknął rozbawiony chytając ją za kosmyk włosów i delikatnie ją za niego pociągnął-Nie możesz cieszyć się chwilą zamiast wypominać mi przestępstwo jakiego nie popełniłem?_

 _-Mogę jeśli mi powiesz co niby znaczyło- ,,Syriusz no wiesz to twoja kuzynka, ja wiem, że ona jest no taka, no wiesz, taka...odczepiłbyś się"._

 _Złotowłosy zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i nabrał do ust więcej powietrza._

 _-No już, nie nadymaj się jak balon. Jak dla mnie to nawet zabawne być ,,taką"._

 _-No wiesz...a ja się zaczynałem martwić, że się obrazisz._

 _-Nie potrafię być na ciebie zła-wzruszyła ramionami trochę tego żałując.-Tylko nie próbuj tego wykorzystywać!_

 _Zamiast odpowiedzi pociągnął ją na ziemię obok siebie, ułożyła się wygodnie na jego brzuchu wpatrując w niebo. Wolną ręką sięgnęła do jego włosów i po chwili płynne złoto rozlało się po zielonej trawie, drugą splecioną z palcami chłopaka położyła na swoim udzie._

Wzdychając głośno dziewczyna położyła głowę na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce próbując zatrzymać pod powiekami uciekające już wspomnienie. Kiedyś życie wydawało się takie proste, kiedyś jednak też jej się zdawało, że może zakochać się w Remusie bez konsekwencji. Co oczywiście było naiwnością z jej strony, bezlitośnie wytkniętą przez własną rodzinę we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Andromeda jej współczuła, siostra była tolerancyjną osobą, całkiem różną od reszty rodziny ale Bella nie chciała jej litości. Solidnie się wtedy pokłóciły, czasem nawet tego żałowała. Bała się, że niedługo będzie musiała wybrać pomiędzy dobrem a złem, światłem a ciemnością, Remusem czy Czarnym Panem. I bała się, że ta chwila może nadejść zbyt szybko.

-Bellatrix gdzie byłaś?-okrzyk Rudolfa wybrzmiał bardzo głośno w cichym pokoju wspólnym.

-Nie powinno cię to obchodzić Lestrange-warknęła czarnowłosa próbując ominąć górującego nad nią chłopaka.

Skrzywił się jakby ugryzł zgnity owoc i złapał ją za nadgarstek, wyrwała go szybko taksując chłopaka rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem.

-Co jest z waszą rodziną, że każdy z was musi mnie zawsze łapać mnie za rękę?

-Może to, że tak uroczo się czerwienisz.

-Wcale się nie czerwienię-wycedziła jadowicie kierując swe kroki do dormitorium.-Odczep się odemnie Lestrange bo inaczej to ty wylądujesz w szkolnym schowku. I przekaż Lucjuszowi, że nasz ostatni zakład nadal zamierzam wygrać.

-Nie jestem sową-siedemnastolatek skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

-Masz rację-na chwilę odwróciła się do niego-Jesteś moją sową.


	4. Chapter 4

,,Mijający się o krok, w jednym tyle życia, drugie takie zgasłe, mijający się o krok, spotkają się kiedyś"

Remus zeskoczył z parapetu zwinnie lądując na ugiętych nogach, czasami cieszył się ze swoich umiejętności. Mimo wszystko przez resztę czasu uważał je za przekleństwo. Tuż obok niego wylądował James, chichocząc cicho i ściągając z siebie pelerynę niewidkę puścił oko niewidocznemu Łapie. Blondyn podał rękę Peterowi i pomógł mu zeskoczyć z niewysokiego okna, mały chłopak lękliwie popatrzył na te kilka centymetrów pod stopami.

-Szybciej-syknął przyczajony w ciemnościach Black tak blisko Remusa, że ten poczuł na karku jego ciepły oddech.

-Nie denerwuj się złotko-mruknął Lunatyk podciągając spodnie i marszcząc nos pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego zapachu-Już idziemy.

-Zaraz nam zwieje-zmartwił się James wlepiając wzrok w dobrze odcinające się od mroku włosy Malfoya.

-Nie przejmuj się Rogaś-pocieszył go Syriusz chichocząc cicho-Lucek zawsze łazi wolno bo myśli, że to godnie wygląda.

Cała czwórka podreptała za starszym Ślizgonem bezskutecznie usiłując powstrzymać śmiech, na szczęście Lucjusz nie słyszał zduszonych chichotów za plecami, za bardzo skupił się na myśli o czekającej na niego Narcyzie. Syriusz poniuchał powietrze a potem stuknął Remusa w ramię, wilkołak wyciągnął różdżkę i mruknął zaklęcie. Wysokiego blondyna zmiotło ze ścieżki tak jak wiatr zgarnia liście, James parsknął z niekrytym rozbawieniem.

-Ładna robota Rem-pochwalił go Syriusz podchodząc do ogłuszonego kuzyna i przypatrzył mu się z obrzydzeniem.-Jak myślicie chłopaki, może na początek zetniemy mu kłaki?

-Twoje rymy są jak miód na me uszy-zaśmiał się James wyciągając spod kurtki różową szminkę i kolczyki-Ja bym jednak zdecydował się na zmianę płci, wiem, że Lucek chciałby być dziewczynką, raz mi to wyznał po pijaku.

-On? Przecież on z tobą nie rozmawia od czasu jak mu wrzasnąłeś, że nie gadasz z gejami-blondyn popatrzył z powątpiewaniem na Pottera.

-Mówiłem, że był pijany-uparł się okularnik-Pod wpływem wody ognistej ludzie łatwo przebaczają sobie grzechy, zresztą kto by mnie nie kochał?

-Lily Evans-zgasił go szarooki kucając przy Malfoyu-Peter będziesz czynił honory.

Pettigrew wziął od Jamesa różową szminkę i przejechał nią solidnie po wargach Ślizgona, Syriusz zapiął mu na uszach klipsy a Remus zaklęciem zaplótł włosy w dwa warkoczyki i związał je olbrzymimi, różowymi kokardami.

-Ostatnie poprawki-James uniósł różdżkę i z zamachem zmienił czarny, elegancki płaszcz kuzyna na czerwoną, falbaniastą sukienkę.

Peter wcisnął na nogi Ślizgona różowe szpilki a potem dołączył do przyjaciół aby podziwiać wykonane przez nich dzieło. Żaden z chłopców nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego rechotu, w oczach Remusa pojawiły się nieproszone łzy kiedy z uciechy łapał gwałtownie powietrze. Złotowłosy wyjął z kieszonki na piersi małą flaszeczkę i wlał jej zawartość w rozchylone usta blondyna.

-Ile to działa?-zapytał go Syriusz odbierając od niego pusty flakonik.

-Jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut, potem odzyska świadomość.

-Pośpieszmy się, Narcyza czeka pod wierzbą-szepnął Peter naciągając na dłonie rękawiczki.

-Wingardium Leviosa-mruknął Black i bezwładne ciało Malfoya uniosło się w powietrze.

Mały orszak zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed drzewem, Narcyza już tam stała chodząc w miejscu aby się rozgrzać.

-Trzeba go ocudzić-zawyrokował Remus patrząc na wymalowaną twarz Lucjusza.

-Daj mu w twarz-zaproponował Syriusz ale napotykając karcący wzrok blondyna trochę się speszył-No co będzie wyglądało na rumieńce.

Ich problem rozwiązał się jednak sam bo Lucjusz jęknął coś i zaczął podnosić na szpilkach, Peter przytrzymał go ramieniem. Potter i Black mrugnęli do siebie konspiracyjnie i skierowali przebranego za kobietę kuzyna w kierunku czekającej Narcyzy. Cała czwórka schowała się za drzewem pękając ze śmiechu na widok chwiejącego sie na szpilkach Lucjusza podchodzącego do drobnej blondynki.

-Takie upokorzenie!

Bellatrix spojrzała na siostrę i zaraz opuściła wzrok bojąc się, że jeśli Narcyza skupi na niej rozbiegane spojrzenie zobaczy wyraz niekrytego rozbawienia. Andromeda siedząca w fotelu naprzeciwko chichotała w poduszkę i obie siostry mogły obserwować jedynie jej czerwone czoło. Bella westchnęła ponownie leniwie sięgając po kolejną czekoladkę i obserwując przesuwające się wskazówki zegara. Stopniowo zaczynała tracić cierpliwość mimo, że historia opowiadana przez siostrę była arcyciekawa. Black nie mogła się już doczekać aż zobaczy Lucjusza, takiej wpadki nie zapomni mu do końca życia, była też ciekawa jak egoistyczny Ślizgon znosi takie upokorzenie. Bywały chwile kiedy naprawdę lubiła swojego durnowatego kuzyna Syriusza, a ta była jedną z nich. Czarnowłosa podniosła się gwałtownie przerywając w pół wypowiedz Cyzi i sprawiając, że obie siostry spojrzały na nią zdumione.

-Muszę do łazienki-usprawiedliwiła się Bella wypadając na chłodny korytarz i odreagowując sytuację głośnym wybuchem śmiechu.

Siedzący na parapecie Lupin obrzucił ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, jego bursztynowe oczy napotkały jej roześmiane spojrzenie. Oboje odwrócili wzrok zakłopotani swoim towarzystwem, dziewczyna zaczęła bawić się palcami nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Idiotyczną sytuację przerwało nadejście Rabastana, chłopak pomachał do niej gwałtownie więc ruszyła w jego stronę. Kiedy obejrzała się za ramię pożegnał ją smutny wzrok Lupina. Szczerze mówiąc zastanawiało ją co przygnało tego Huncwota aż do lochów.

-Bella musisz mi pomóc. Slughorn przyłapał Alecto na tym jak brała z jego zapasów skórkę tego pomarańczowego węża, chce ją wywalić ze szkoły!

Czarnowłosa prychnęła gwałtownie z ponurym rozbawieniem.

-Ta idiotka jest żałosna, dobrze wiedziała, że Slughorn zawsze wraca do gabinetu na flaszkę.

-I tak musimy jej pomóc-wydyszał Rabastan ciągnąc ją za rękę w kierunku lochów.

-Dlaczego?-Bella zatrzymała się zmuszając do tego samego chłopaka.-Sama się w to wpakowała.

-To nasza przyjaciółka-mruknął Lestrange patrząc na nią dziwnie tak, że poczuła w żołądku nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Lustrowała wzrokiem twarz chłopaka aż wreszcie skinęła głową dając się pociągnąć w kierunku gabinetu profesora. Kiedy tam dotarli zapłakana Alecto właśnie wychodziła prowadzona za rękę przez Ślimaka. Bellatrix wyciągnęła różdżkę kierując ją w twarz Slughorna.

-Oblivate!

-Im sexy and i know it!-wrzasnął Remus wieszając się na Syriuszu który tańczył na stole coś przypominającego makarenę.

Po przeciwnej stronie Potter zadławił się sokiem, który trysnął mu nosem ku uciesze reszty Gryfonów balujących w pokoju wspólnym. Peter prowadzony w tańcu przez Franka Longbottoma przechylił się właśnie wdzięcznie i wywalił swój garnitur zębów do zaczerwienionego Lupina.

-Dalej ludziska, robimy meksykańską falę-wrzasnął James wskakując na stół obok przyjaciół i uniósł do góry zaciśnięte pięści-Gryfoni królami! Kto wygrał mecz? Kto wygrał mecz?

-Potter, Potter i reszta też!-ryknęli jednym głosem przedstawiciele domu lwa.

James otworzył szampana w asyście wrzasków swoich fanów i po chwili spieniona struga wytrysnęła radośnie na roześmianych ludzi. Pijana szczęściem drużyna Gryffindoru chwyciła Jamesa i Syriusza na ramiona, właśnie mieli zamiar ich podrzucać kiedy do salonu wparowała profesor McGonagall. Wraz z przybyciem tej ludzkiej córki Cerbera w salonie zapanowała taka cisza, że jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem było ciche stukanie w okno sowy, która wybrała sobie niezbyt dobry czas na przyniesienie listu. Oczy Minewry zwęziły się niebezpiecznie kiedy zlustrowała ona wygląd pokoju wspólnego i mokrych od szampana uczniów.

-Wiecie która jest godzina?-w spokojnym głosie profesorki czaiła się groźba.-Pierwsza w nocy, rozumiem, że wygrana domu to wielkie przeżycie ale to co tu wyprawiacie to hańba.

-Rozpusta-zgodził się Peter wyglądając spod ramienia Eleanor Patil.

-Orgia-pokiwał głową w geście zrozumienia Syriusz siedzący na obitym pluszem fotelu.

-Świętokradztwo-wychlipał Potter gładząc z udawanym zażenowaniem rączkę swojej miotły.

-Sodoma i Gomora-dorzucił Remus znikąd pojawiając się za plecami McGonagall.

-Dlatego w ramach zadośćuczynienia kochani podrzućmy naszą ukochaną profesor pod sufit-zapiał z entuzjazmem okularnik i rozbawiona młodzież złapała Minerwę na ramiona.

-Ona nas zabije-mruknął ubawiony Remus stając obok Blacka.

-Eh Luniek, ciesz się chwilą-mruknął Syriusz patrząc jak profesorka wzlatuje pod sufit.

Bella ze znudzeniem pogmerała w groszku i wzięła jeden w palce. Był okrągły, zielony i nie smaczny, położyła go więc na łyżce i wycelowała w Rudolfusa. Okrągła kuleczka poleciała pięknym łukiem trafiając chłopaka prosto w czoło, Black pochyliła się nad talerzem udając całkowitą niewinność. Była znudzona, koszmarnie, już nawet Gryfoni lepiej się bawili. Po wygranej domu lwa w Hogwarcie zapanował chaos nie do opisania, profesor McGonagall nigdy nie była tak wkurzona jak teraz. Bellatrix odsunęła od siebie miskę z groszkiem i wstała z godnością mijając po drodze szepczących coś do siebie Lupina z Blackiem. Blondyn jak zawsze obejrzał się za nią a ona jak zawsze zignorowała jego spojrzenie. To było dobijające, nie chciała go ignorować. Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali skierowała się w stronę Wieży Zachodniej, tam czekał na nią Snape z listem od Czarnego Pana.

/ Początkowe rozdziały są wrzucane z bloga znajdującego się na innej stronie, dlatego będą pojawiać się w miarę szybko. Później, z uwagi na moje studia, czas pojawiania się nowych rozdziałów będzie niesprecyzowany. Dzięki każdemu kto to czyta :D

N.C.


	5. Chapter 5

,,Te same dni

Te same sny"

Remus nie mogąc wygrzebać się z pościeli spadł na podłogę boleśnie obijając sobie wystający spod czerwonej, puchatej kołdry tyłek. Po jego upadku w dormitorium Huncwotów rozległ się głośny chrupot, a Remus wytrzeszczył oczy mrucząc ciche ,,o żeż w dupę". Syriusz ze zdenerwowaną miną poderwał się z łóżka i zerknął na leżącego na podłodze Lupina.

-Luni? Złamałeś coś?-rzucił z troską Łapa patrząc na zawiniętego w precel blondyna.

-Taak..-jęknął wilkołak boleśnie odrzucając od siebie miażdżącą go kołdrę i popatrzył na nią z furią.-Wylądowałem na okularach Jamesa!

Wyżej wymieniony podniósł swą rozczochraną głowę z poduszki i wystawił blondynowi lekko drżący środkowy palec. Peter wstający właśnie z łóżka zachichotał wyciągając spod stosu książek swoje bokserki. Lupin wzruszył ramionami i wziął swoją kołdrę w drobne ramiona, a potem otworzył szeroko okno i wywalił ją przez nie. Po swej zemście zatarł ręce z diabelskim uśmieszkiem i skierował się do swojej szafki obserwowany przez przyjaciół.

-Uhmm-szepnął teatralnie Peter.-Lunatyk wpadł w swój amokowy nastrój niszczyciela.

Blondyn wyszczerzył trochę krzywe ząbki w imitacji obłąkańczego uśmiechu i zaczął naśladować Dekstera w jego pracowni. Syriusz rzucił Pettigrew wymowne spojrzenie, a potem zignorował miotającego się wilkołaka i chwycił Jamesa za jego patykowate nogi wystające spod kołdry i mocno pociągnął. Potter upadł na twarz na podłogę i głośno się wydarł przerywając w pół Lupinowski taniec zagłady. Rogacz przycisnął swoją twarz do podłogi i mruknął kiedy zimno paneli zaatakowało jego policzek, otworzył szerzej orzechowe oczy i stwierdził, że jednak wciąż ma wszystko w dupie. Nie ruszył się z ziemi pozostawiając problem co zrobić z Jamesem swoim przyjaciołom.

-Rogaś leniu wstawaj-ryknął mu do ucha Remus.-Syriusz ma dziś randkę z Kelly! Musimy to zobaczyć.

-Kelly, Barbs, Sam, Emily-wymamrotał niewyraźnie okularnik.-Wszystkie takie same.

-Ale teraz Seru zastosuje patent 34!

Rogacz parsknął głośnym śmiechem zagłuszając obrażone ,,nie jestem Seru", patent 34 wymyślili na wakacjach u dziadka Remusa.

-Przekonałeś mnie Lup-westchnął zrezygnowany orzechowooki podnosząc się z podłogi i wciągnął spodnie na liliowe slipy.-Tego nie można przegapić. Gdzie nasz prawiczek?

-W łazience-odpowiedział mu Peter wąchając koszulkę z zajączkiem-Zamknął się przed chwilą.

-I nie wyjdzie do śniadania-fuknął Remus wciągając na siebie sweter z lwem Gryffindoru od mamy Jamesa.

-Ty James..-Peter podrapał się po głowie z myślącą miną.-Na serio wierzysz, że Syriusz to wciąż prawiczek?

-Ja to wiem-odpowiedział spokojnie Potter oglądając swe rozwalone okulary.

-Nie straciłby dziewictwa z kimś innym niż ze mną-zawtórował mu blondyn siadając na łóżku szarookiego z wielkim bananem na ustach.

-Remus geju słyszałem!-rozległ się głos Syriusza dobiegający z łazienki.

Obecni w dormitorium panowie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Bella obróciła się na drugi bok i pierwsze co ujrzała to nakładającą sobie poranną tapetę na twarz Imogenę Parkinson. Skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem i wstała z łóżka zahaczając nogą o porzucony na podłodze kuferek z inicjałami N.G. Nikodel Greengrass otworzyła szeroko oczy i wrzasnęła widząc nad sobą twarz Izzy Lestrange. Isabelle roześmiała się głośno i puściła oczko ubierającej się Bellatrix. Czarnowłosa popukała się w czoło ze znudzoną miną, ta sama akcja powtarzała się w dormitorium co rano. Iz rzuciła swoją poduszką w śpiącą jeszcze Samanthę Carrow i podeszła do panny Black, która obrzuciła ją pełnym nieufności spojrzeniem.

-Bell-Isabelle zrobiła proszącą minę.-Mogę pożyczyć twoje wypracowanie z transmutacji? Ta szurnięta profesorka na każdej lekcji mnie o nie pyta.

-A ty wiecznie jej odpowiadasz, że zjadł je rogogon węgierski twojego wujka-wzruszyła ramionami Bella.-Teraz nie możesz jej tak powiedzieć?

-Ale ona chce mi już wstawić za nie ocenę-jęknęła Lestrange.-Proszę!

-Poproś brata Izzy.

-Mój brat mnie nie kocha Bells, bądź dobrą przyjaciółką.

-Dobra Isabelle, tylko dlatego, że cię lubię.

-Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki-Izzy przyskoczyła do niej i uściskała mocno aż Bella skrzywiła się i wysunęła szybko z jej objęć.

Black włożyła swój mundurek, jednak zamiast wymaganych butów założyła wysokie, czarne kozaki sięgające ud. Na widok tych ekscentrycznych nieco butów Izzy uśmiechnęła się aprobująco wciągając na nogi kabaretki. Obie dziewczyny popatrzyły wyczekująco na Nikki, która z pełną skupienia miną rysowała sobie kreskę na oku, Samantha zaplątała się w czarne spodnie Belli i wylądowała na podłodze tuż koło nóg Greengrass. Nikodel podskoczyła gwałtownie i namalowała sobie czarną kreskę na pół twarzy, zaklęła pod nosem patrząc z wyrzutem na mruczącą przeprosiny Carrow. Bella i Isabelle parsknęły śmiechem w swoje zielono-czarne szaliczki

-Widzę jak zieloność rozświetla blaskiem ten dzień.

-Co ty mi tu pitulisz?-oburzył się James potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.-Zieloność?

Remus wskazał gestem w stronę zielonej lawiny uczniów Slytherinu wchodzących po schodach.

-Hej...to jakiś konkurs czy coś? Czemu my nie jesteśmy na czerwono?-uniósł się okularnik.-To mi się nie podoba.

-Jamie dziś jest święto Ślizgonów.-wyjaśnił mu blondyn wracając wzrokiem do książki.

-Oooo...zróbmy rewoltę i zmieńmy im ubrania na różowe-wpadł na genialny plan orzechowooki trącając Lupina w ramię przez co ten upuścił olbrzymi tom na ziemię.

Podnosząc książkę Remus fuknął niezadowolony strzepując z czerwonej skóry mikroskopijne pyłki kurzu, miał dosyć. Łaził z Jamesem cały dzień ponieważ Black sterczał z Kelly a Peter umówił się z Certy! Nawet ich malutki Pet się umówił, ale James musiał czekać na Lily. A teraz blondyn nie mógł nawet poczytać w spokoju, świat jest niesprawiedliwy.

-Nie-przystopował go Lunatyk.-To jest święto James. Nawet jeśli Ślizgońskie to warto je uszanować.

-Daj spokój Lupek-jęknął okularnik smętnie.-Co z tobą dzisiaj? Zresztą nie sądzisz, że kolor zielony jest już taki nudny. Stary, dobry Sal musi już mieć dosyć tego koloru.

-Jakoś nie sądzę-Remus odłożył książkę nie mogąc się skoncentrować na czytanych słowach.-Poszukaj sobie czegoś do roboty Jamie.

Potter zsunął się z parapetu i w podskokach ruszył za oddalającą się grupką Ślizgonów, Remus miał nadzieję ,że wyjątkowo dzisiaj się nie zmasakrują. Po odejściu okularnika oparł się głową o zimne okno i westchnął, od jego oddechu szyba zaparowała przesłaniając zalane deszczem błonia. Blondyn zaczął malować przeróżne wzory aż wreszcie żaden skrawek nie był wolny. Kiedy dokończył swe dzieło wstał, wepchnął książkę do torby i ruszył w kierunku biblioteki. Znów nie miał na nic ochoty.

-Bella!

Czarnowłosa podniosła głowę patrząc z niezrozumieniem na podekscytowaną Izzy.

-Fsoo?

-Jeny jak ty jesteś nie do życia-westchnęła Lestrange biorąc w palce swe ciemne włosy.-Dingelswood pytał czy nie chcesz z nim iść na randkę.

-Niech się wypcha-mruknęła Bellatrix ponownie kładąc głowę na podręczniku do obrony przed czarną magią.

-Wiesz czasami zastanawiam się czy ty lubisz chłopców...-parsknęła Isabelle.

-Izzy, przestań! Błagam-jęknęła czarnowłosa unosząc wzrok na rozbawioną przyjaciółkę.

-Ok.-zgodziła się Lestrange i obróciła mu torturować inną osobę siedzącą przy stole Ślizgonów.-Ale tylko dzisiaj.

-Chwała niebiosom-mruknęła Blackówna wstając od stołu i próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Na korytarzu zaczepił ją Rudolfus. Nie odwróciła głowy słysząc jego wołanie, stłumiła przekleństwo cisnące się jej na usta i znikła za załomem korytarza. Wyprzedził ją i zaczekał przy posągu jakiegoś starego czarodzieja, udała, że go nie zauważyła, ale chwycił ją za ramię.

-Czego?-warknęła Bellatrix patrząc na Lestrange'a spod przymrużonych powiek.

-Grzeczniej Black, grzeczniej-Rudolf przejechał jej jedną ręką po policzku.-Czarny Pan chce nas widzieć w przyszłą sobotę w Hogsmead.

-To wszystko?

-Tak.

-Więc mnie puść-rozkazała czarnowłosa próbując się uwolnić z jego mocnego uścisku.

Lestrange uśmiechnął się złowrogo obnażając białe zęby, Bella miała to gdzieś.

-Puszczaj idioto! Eliksiry wyżarły ci mózg?

-Uważaj Black-syknął-Obrażanie mnie może źle się skończyć, nawet dla ciebie.

-Puść ją!

Bella odwróciła głowę napotykając bursztynowe oczy Remusa, chłopak był wściekły.

-Niby czemu Gryfonie?-parsknął bez radości Rudolf.

-Bo ona wyraźnie sobie nie życzy żebyś ją trzymał gnido-wycedził powoli Lunatyk przesuwając oczami po uwięzionej w uścisku Ślizgona Bellatrix.

-Przykre-uśmiechnął się Lestrange, dosłownie sekundę potem trafiło go zaklęcie Remusa.

-Nie musiałeś-szepnęła Bellatrix gdy stanęli nad ogłuszonym Rudolfusem.

-Ale chciałem-rzekł blondyn dotykając lekko jej ramienia.-Unikaj tego dupka Bello, nie zawsze będę w pobliżu.

-Sama dam sobie radę-warknęła wściekła.

-Wiem-mruknął smutno Lupin.-Ale kiedyś nie będziesz miała różdżki, zastanów się nad tym Bell.


	6. Chapter 6

,,Przyjaciele to anioły, które podnoszą nas

gdy nasze skrzydła zapomniały jak latać."

Remus Lupin był zdecydowanie w jednym ze swoich gorszych nastrojów, gorzej, chciało mu się dosłownie wrzeszczeć. Jeden z powodów przez jakie czuł się tak paskudnie siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko niego ze spokojem jedząc kanapkę. Bursztynowe oczy Lupina śledziły niespokojnie elegancki ruch nadgarstka Bellatrix Black, Remus chciał żeby dziewczyna zwróciła na niego uwagę ale ta zdawała się pozornie całkowicie go ignorować. Dla świętego spokoju zaczął rozmawiać z Syriuszem ale odkrył, że jego wzrok co chwila kieruje się na stół Slytherinu. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał, w końcu był jednym z najbardziej wybuchowych chłopców w zamku i posiadał pewną starannie udokumentowaną i poświadczoną opinię. Wstał gwałtownie trącający tył głowy zaczerwienionego Jamesa wyłaniającego się spod stołu i pokazał palcem na Bellę, potem na siebie a w końcu na drzwi patrząc prosto w czarne oczy dziewczyny. Bellatrix jedynie wzruszyła ramionami wykonując obelżywy gest palcem w jego stronę, nie zamierzała go posłuchać. Remus wytrzeszczył oczy, od pewnego czasu był przyzwyczajony do tego, że nikt mu nie odmawia. Blondyn zacisnął zęby i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali a potem oparł się o ścianę z zamiarem dłuższego oczekiwania. Miał dosyć, od pamiętnej kłótni nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nie patrzyli na siebie i po pewnym czasie cała ta sytuacja zaczęła wilkołakowi ciążyć. Czekał więc cierpliwie rozgrzaną głowę chłodząc o ścianę, mijający go uczniowie wychodzący ze śniadania patrzyli na niego dziwnie ale do takich spojrzeń się przyzwyczaił. Nie znosił takich sytuacji. Owszem kochał swoje życie ale zdarzało mu się patrzeć na wszystko z dystansu, zza szyby. I wtedy czuł ogromną dziurę mimo, że jego życie przecież było pełne. Miał przyjaciół, miał rodzinę. Miał wszystko a zarazem nie miał nic. Nagle parsknął z niekrytym rozbawieniem przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę z Syriuszem i rozwiązywaniem durnego quizu buchniętego dwóm pierwszoklasistkom. Syriuszowi wyszło, że jest prawdziwym samcem, nabuzowanym testosteronem, który chętnie rzuca się na każde niebezpieczeństwo, lojalność idzie u niego w parze z kretynizmem i ma za wysokie ego. Lupin zwijał się przez to ze śmiechu przez cały wieczór. Za to jego test też nie wyszedł różowo, według autora miał skłonność do hipokryzji i hipochondrii, był infantylnym wielbicielem czekolady ze skrzywioną psychiką, tak z grubsza to wyglądało. Złotowłosy skrzywił wargi zauważając, że wiele rzeczy się zgadza, jego upodobanie do czekolady i zbyt duży pociąg do odgrywania dziecka przy przyjaciołach. Zachichotał. Większość nauczycieli uważała go za spokojnego, zrównoważonego i cichego chłopca. Prawie przegapił chwilę gdy przechodziła, jak każda z sióstr Black otoczona tłumem wielbicieli, których nie znosiła ale nie potrafiła odpędzić nawet najzłośliwszymi docinkami. Remus nie zważając na plotki jakie mogłby się pojawić po jego zachowaniu odepchnął się od ściany i przedarł przez tłum wielbicieli chwytając dziewczynę za rękę. Czarne oczy obrzuciły go zdziwionym spojrzeniem a usta otwierały się już do krzyku kiedy pociągnął ją w stronę błoni, chłopak widząc to warknął brutalne ,,zamknij się" i zdziwiona Bellatrix zamknęła buzię zamiast tego wytrzeszczając oczy. Nikt. Nikt nigdy nie śmiał do niej tak powiedzieć. Oprócz Rudolfa ale on był masochistycznym czubkiem ze skłonnościami do dramatu. A tacy się nie liczą. Bella dała się więc potulnie ciągnąć za rękę ze zmarszczonym nosem ale wyjątkowo jak na nią nie awanturowała się ani nie pluła jadem, szok na chwilę zamknął jej buzię z czego Lupin był wyjątkowo dumny. Zatrzymał się tuż przy drzewie nad jeziorem gdzie Bellatrix obrzuciła go hardym a jednocześnie pytającym spojrzeniem podkreślonym przez uniesienie czarnych brwi. Chłopak wziął głębszy oddech i dodając sobie odwagi przez zaciśnięcie pięści zdołał w miarę spokojnie powiedzieć:

-Bellatrix mam dość tej sytuacji-bursztynowe oczy wpiły się w jej własne sprawiając, że blade policzki czarnowłosej lekko się zaróżowiły.

-Jakiej Lupin? I zwracam ci uwagę, że nie masz prawa zwracać się do mnie moim imieniem-syknęła zakładając ręce na piersi i taksując go pogardliwym spojrzeniem spod ciężkich powiek dała znać, że nim gardzi.

Zabolało. Bardzo go to zabolało. Od dziecka był pewny tylko dwóch rzeczy, tego, że matka go kocha i że Bella zawsze będzie go lubić. A teraz okazało się, że tę jedną musi skreślić, jego lista zrobiła się żałośnie krótka. On sam był żałosny bo wydawało mu się ,że wszystko może się zmienić jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki. Ale obecna sytuacja jasno dała mu znać, że bajki to przeszłość.

-Więc..to wszystko. Tak skończymy?-starał się ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać tej żałosnej nuty w głosie za którą się nie znosił.

-Skończyliśmy już dawno-wytknęła chłodno dziewczyna.

-Chciałem to naprawić-warknął Remus czując pulsujący ból rodzący się z tyłu głowy, irytacja zaczęła narastać falami. _Wybuchowy to eufemizm._

-Remus-mruknęła Bella opuszczając na chwilę swe bariery i popatrzyła na niego smutno.

Lupin drgnął słysząc swoje imię z jej ust, nie wypowiedziała go od ilu. Dwóch lat?-To i tak niczego nie zmienia.

-Wiem-blondyn potarł sobie skroń nerwowym gestem-Ale byłem tak głupi żeby łudzić się nadzieją.

-Rrremusss-wymruczała Bellatrix zbliżając się do niego i delikatnie dotknęła blizny na twarzy chłopaka.-Chciałabym żeby wszystko było jak dawniej.

-Ja też-wyszeptał w jej włosy przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie-Ja też.

Ten uścisk miał mu wystarczyć na kolejne dni bez niej. Chciał się nim nacieszyć.

Idąc przez opustoszałe korytarze słuchając jedynie dźwięku swoich kroków Remus rozciągnął usta w smutnym uśmieszku. Nie często uciekał z lekcji, szczególnie z lekcji wróżbiarstwa, była to chyba jedna z niewielu godzin kiedy wszystko uciekało i znowu mógł być Remusem Lupinem, chłopcem o bursztynowych oczach. I tyle. Wsadził ręce w kieszenie kurtki i westchnął, przyglądając się jak obłoczek pary unoszący się z półotwartych ust wiruje i znika. Jeden poranek potrafił zniszczyć cały jego dzień tak szybko jak Peter pożerał paczkę ciastek, może dlatego tak szybko ochrzcili go Ciasteczkowym Potworem. Lupin oparł się o ścianę czując jak chłód przenika jego ciało, zbyt często kiedy czuł się samotny zaczynał myśleć o bzdurach, ale z takich małych bzdur składało się jego życie. Ostatnio żył jak na cholernym autopilocie, nawet James zaczął to zauważać mimo, że jak zawsze chodził w chmurach. Nawet on zszedł już na ziemię. Obracając w palcach papierosa Remus wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął do spodni po zapalniczkę. Po chwili mocno się zaciągnął wypuszczając smużkę dymu na korytarz, Syriusz nauczył go palić.

 **Klik.**

 _ _Dym wypuszczany z jego ust w marznącym świecie wyglądał tak cudownie.__

 _ _Też tak chciał.__

 **Klik.**

 _ _-Syri co ty robisz?__

 _ _-Nie jesteś moją matką Remik!__

 _ _-Daj mi też ciole.__

 _ _-Na pewno?__

 _ _-Daj.__

 **Klik.**

 _ _Zakaszlał rozpaczliwie i poczuł mocne poklepywanie po plecach. Obracając się z zaczerwienionymi oczami zobaczył szeroki uśmiech przyjaciela.__

 _ _-Remik, nie tak.__

Ponownie wypuścił z ust dym tworząc z niego ładne kółeczko, tego nauczył się sam. Wypalając do końca papierosa odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w dalszą drogę pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś melodyjkę. Nie zauważył Rudolfa dopóki jego różdżka nie zaczęła wbijać mu się w kark. Unosząc głowę w górę jego usta rozciągnął pogardliwy, zimy uśmiech. Obrócił się trafiając ślizgona prosto w pyszałkowatą twarz, nawet nie wiedział, że był wściekły dopóki nie poczuł tryumfu kiedy jego pięść zderzyła się z twarzą Lestrange'a. Ucieszył się, że na niego wpadł, tego właśnie mu teraz brakowało. Kiedy Ślizgon wstał Remus zachęcił go gestem czując niezdrowe podniecenie przed walką. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył go w tej chwili nie przyznałby, że to właśnie jest Remus Lupin.

Bellatrix kopnęła ze złością krzesło i poczuła złośliwą satysfakcję widząc jak słabe drewno rozlatuje się w drzazgi. Narcyza wchodząca do dormitorium siostry wzdrygnęła się na widok dzieła zniszczenia jakiego dokonała czarnowłosa. Stojąc z zaciśniętymi pięściami i dysząc po demolce jaką odstawiła Bella wydawała się wcieleniem jakiegoś szatańskiego bóstwa.

-Bella co cię opętało-Narcyza usiadła ostrożnie na skraju łóżka ze wstrętem zrzucając rzeczy Isabelle na podłogę.-Od rana zachowujesz się okropnie.

-Chcesz wiedzieć co mnie opętało Cyziu?-wykrzyknęła histerycznie Bellatrix zaciskając dłonie na różdżce aż zbielały jej kostki.-Chcesz? On. To On mnie opętał i to czego odemnie chce.

-Bella-szepnęła jasnowłosa opuszczając na chwilę swe bariery-Nie musisz do niego dołączać.

-Nie muszę?-z goryczą syknęła Bella siadając obok siostry.-Może chcę. Może to sposób.

-Sposób na co?-spytała Narcyza kładąc bladą dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosej.

-Na to żeby przeżyć.-wzruszyła ramionami Bellatrix strącając przy okazji rękę siostry-Na to żeby kogoś ochronić.

-Mówisz o tym małym chłopcu-wykrztusiła Narcyza chłodno-Pamiętam go. Lupin wygląda całkiem jak on i zastanawiam się..

-To przestań-warknęła Bellatrix obrzucając siostrę przeszywającym spojrzeniem wściekłych oczu.

-...czy to nie ta sama osoba.-dokończyła spokojnie Narcyza przyzwyczajona do wybuchowego charakteru Belli.

-Wynoś się-ryknęła Bellatrix wskazując ręką drzwi.

-Pamiętaj kim jesteś Bella-wycedziła przed wyjściem jasnowłosa-Nie możesz być z Lupinem. Nigdy.

Wściekły krzyk Belli rozbrzmiewał jeszcze długo po wyjściu Narcyzy.

Kiedy Remus wszedł do dormitorium marzył jedynie o tym by zmyć z twarzy krew i zasnąć. Jednak gdy postawił stopę w zagraconym pokoju powitały go zaskoczone okrzyki przyjaciół. Peter z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na jego twarz i blondyn zastanowił się jak musi wyglądać po czarnomagicznych zaklęciach i pięściach Lestrange'a.

-Nic mi nie jest-mruknął uprzedzając pytanie Jamesa już otwierającego usta.

Syriusz doskoczył do Lupina i wziął delikatnie w palce jego twarz przyglądając jej się z uwagą.

-Nic nie złamałeś?-spytał zaniepokojony Black przesuwając palcem po nowym skaleczeniu na szyi blondyna.

-Nie-westchnął Remus potulnie dając się badać.

Peter zbliżył się do Lunatyka i siadając przy nim na łóżku starał się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Remus-szepnął Peter przyglądając się swoim dłoniom.

-Co?

-Wiesz zrobiłem ci ciasteczko-wyznał płaczliwie Pettigrew-ale...ale je zjadłem.

Blondyn poczuł jak na jego skrzywione usta wpływa powolny, wzruszony uśmiech. Kawałek lodu w jego sercu, w końcu się zmniejszył.

Leżąc wśród porozrzucanych na podłodze przedmiotów poczuła ciepłe ramiona obejmujące ją w pasie i znajomy, kwiatowy zapach perfum Isabelle.

-Płacz Bella, płacz-szepnęła miękko brunetka głaszcząc czarne loki przyjaciółki.-Płacz.

Bellatrix rozpłakała się podczas gdy Isabelle nuciła coś uspokajająco głaszcząc czarnowłosą po głowie jak małe dziecko.


	7. Chapter 7

,,Najpiękniejszych chwil w życiu nie zaplanujesz. One przyjdą same"

Codziennie wstawać by witał cię ten sam, tyle, że bardziej deszczowy dzień. Czego innego możesz się spodziewać? Kiedy już wpadasz w pewien rytm on na zawsze pozostaje, niezmienny, jedynie jego fragmenty są inne w miarę jak dorastasz i twoje priorytety się zmieniają. Sam nawet nie wiesz dlaczego, przecież inaczej wyobrażałeś sobie swoje życie, przecież marzyłeś o tym jak będzie kolorowo. Barwnie. A teraz, widzisz jedynie szarość zwyczajnego dnia, męczy cię to. Jednostajna monotonia, chce ci się nią wymiotować ale poddajesz się jej. Jak fali, z falą nie da się walczyć, trzeba się jej poddać. Odkryłeś to już dawno i teraz jedynie ironicznie wykrzywiasz wargi na widok tych śmiałków co próbują. Nie obchodzi cię ich los, w końcu sami dojdą do słusznego wniosku, który sam odkryłeś. Nie masz nawet ochoty tego komentować, ale to tkwi w tobie, głęboko. Nie chcesz rozmawiać o tym z przyjaciółmi, nie chcesz ich pocieszenia, jest zbędne i nic nie wnosi. Twoja nadzieja zgasła już dawno, dokładnie dziesięć lat temu. Nie łatwo dziecku poznawać prawa jakimi rządzi się świat ale ty się cieszysz, że już je poznałeś. Przynajmniej teraz nie czujesz rozczarowania. Godzisz się.

Nastolatek zsuwa się z parapetu i naciąga kaptur na złote włosy. Rusza w kierunku budynku. W miejscu, w którym wcześniej siedział unosi się dym. Po chwili i on znika.

* * *

Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie tylko kącikiem ust, ale jest postęp. Brakowało mu tego uśmiechu, bez niego blondyn nie był pełny, nie skończony. Teraz, teraz jest doskonały kiedy ten zawadiacki uśmieszek błąka mu się na wargach. Remus Lupin. Dziewczyny powiedzą słodziak, faceci powiedzą żartobliwie gej, Syriusz powie misiek, James encyklopedia, Peter, że przyjaciel, jeden z nich. Bez Remusa nie byli by całością, to on ich spajał, on był alfą i omegą Huncwotów. Syriusza zawsze zbierało rozbawienie na myśl, że w takim drobnym blondynku czai się taka siła charakteru. Był dumny, jego Lupuś, jego małe, słodkie ciasteczko.

-No już, już Łapuś tylko się nie popłacz.

-Że co?-zdziwiony Łapa przeniósł wzrok z twarzy Lupina na jego oczy, jest trochę urażony. Blackowie nie płaczą.

-Zawsze kiedy myślisz o mnie masz tę debilną minę. I się gapisz.-prychnął Lunatyk kręcąc głową a w jego bursztynowych oczach zabłysły iskierki rozbawienia.

-Nie myślę o tobie Lupin.-wydął wargi Czarny poprawiając swą arystokratyczną grzywkę swobodnym gestem.

-Jaaasne. Spokojnie Łapciu ja nigdzie nie idę.-wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu blondyn przytulając się do przyjaciela, jego skórzana kurtka zawsze przyjemnie pachniała. Nikotyną, lekko cytrusowo i jakimś drzewnym aromatem, jeżeli dłużej się go wdychało można było poczuć leciutką woń whisky.

-Remik wgniatasz mi łokieć w brzuch-stęknął Syriusz tarmosząc włosy Lupina.

-Tu was mam!-James wszedł do sali, jego okulary przekrzywiły się gdy zderzył się ze stolikiem ale szeroki banan na ustach nie zniknął.-Wieje gejowszczyzną

-Więc znikaj Potter-rozkazał mu Syriusz wtulając nos we włosy Remusa, jego głos był cierpki ale James go zna. I słyszy tę ciepłą nutę, która zdradza, że to taka figura na pokaz, nie jest na serio.

Zawsze wie kiedy może coś powiedzieć a kiedy nie, to taka umowa niepisana, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, którzy lubią traktować się półżartem. Bo życie jest tylko kolejną komedią, przemieszaną z nutą dramatu, horroru i tragedii. Czasami wplątują się też romantyczne związki.

-Nie dzięki, wolę zostać-odpowiedział więc okularnik sadowiąc się na parapecie i spoglądając przez okno.-Gdzie jest Pet?

-Ma szlaban u McSztywniary.-rzucił rozluźniony Syriusz, towarzystwo Remusa zawsze tak na niego wpływa. Maska zostaje zrzucona.

-Ten zawsze się w coś wplącze-parsknął James obrysowując krople deszczu rozpryskujące się na szybie. Chwilę słuchał nieustających werbli, pełen podziwu dla siły przyrody.

Siedzą tak w milczeniu jeszcze kilka minut, mają czas, dopóki zadzwoni dzwonek i trzeba będzie stawić czoło wyzwaniom szkolnego dnia. Po tym głośnym sygnale oznaczającym koniec błogiego lenistwa i refleksji podnieśli się wszyscy troje, zarzucając na ramiona torby, jedne wypchane do granic możliwości inne prawie puste, na twarzy rysują się uśmiechy przeznaczone dla nauczycieli i reszty uczniów. Nie zdradzają niczego, żaden z nich nie wywleka na wierzch tego co w środku, dla tych, którzy są ważni prawdziwe twarze są chowane na później.

* * *

Siedzą razem, w ławce na przeciwko, jeden wysoki, czarnowłosy z leniwą miną przywodzącą na myśl kota, drugi niższy, złote włosy opadają mu na czoło kiedy ze skupioną miną skrobie kolejne inkantacje. Widać, że pasuje im wzajemne towarzystwo, za nimi rozpiera się na krześle orzechowooki okularnik, grubszy lekko rudowłosy chłopak sięga do opakowania na stole. Są ciekawą zbieraniną, nikt by nie zgadł, że staną się najlepszą paczką przyjaciół. Przypatrującej im się dziewczynie jest z tego powodu trochę smutno, kiedy patrzy na blondyna, nie zdradza się jednak nawet najmniejszym gestem. Umie ukryć swoje uczucia. Siedząca koło niej brunetka jednak nie posiada tej umiejętności, w jej żywych oczach jasno pobłyskuje zaciekawienie, jest jednak coś co skreśla w jej oczach zbieraninę pod oknem. Ich krawaty są czerwono-złote. Jej srebrno-zielony. Isabelle postanawia skupić uwagę na kimś innym, siedząca obok niej Bella już to zrobiła. Izzy mimo wszystko lubi czasem zaszaleć, lub jak sama to określa upajać się zapachem czegoś nieosiągalnego. Więc znowu jej oczy napotykają te szare, grudniowe a wargi rozciągają się w uśmiechu, obojga. Jego bo znalazł nową zdobycz, jej bo nie umie mu się oprzeć. Zresztą większość nie potrafi, Syriusz Black to obok Jamesa Pottera najbardziej rozrywany chłopak w zamku. A jej. Jej się to podoba.

-Izz przestać wgapiać się w mojego skretyniałego kuzyna i podaj mi książkę o Sama Wiesz Czym z torby.-syknięcie Bellatrix przywraciło niepoprawną Ślizgonkę do rzeczywistości.

Sięgając do torby Isabelle zerknęła na zegarek z typową dla siebie, rozmarzoną miną, za pięć minut zaczyna się Obrona. Jedyny przedmiot jaki lubi w tym zamku, niemała w tym zasługa przystojnego profesora. Podając Belli książkę Izzy odruchowo odwraciła wzrok od rysunku na okładce, przyprawia ją o dreszcze. Bellatrix przeciwnie, zawsze patrzy na książkę z głodem w oczach, chyba na tę jedyną.

Czarnowłosa Ślizgonka otworzyła tom na rozdziale piętnastym i zagłębiła się w świat czarnych liter i białych stron, czas przestał istnieć w tej jednej chwili gdy zgłębia Czarną Magię pióra Izaaka Newtrigta. Gdyby ktoś przyłapał ją z tą książką wyleciałaby ze szkoły, ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Ale jej to nie ruszyło kiedy sięgała po nią w bibiliotece, ma swoje sposoby żeby nikt nie zauważył, zresztą czytanie jej na lekcji zawsze owocuje przyjemnym dreszczem adrenaliny.

-Bella!

Wzdrygnięcie. Ledwo zauważalne ale jednak wzdrygnięcie. Isabelle jest z siebie dumna, a w Belli kotłują się ze sobą jedynie dwie emocje-gniew i irytacja. Więcej irytacji niż gniewu.

-Spytam cię raz. Czego?

-Eh..widzę, że twoja matka mimo wszystko nie zrobiła z ciebie damy.

-Próbowała-kwaśno syknęła Bella-Nie wyszło.

-To widzę. Ej, nie szturchaj mnie. Za minutę jest dzwonek.

-Minuta to całe 60 sekund, 360 tego czegoś mniejszego niż sekunda. To jest dużo czasu, czasu, który spędziłabym na czytaniu.

-Nie obrażaj się, dla mnie minuta to minuta. Krótka.

-Bo nie umiesz dostrzec tej mieszanki chwil zamkniętych w małej, czarnej wskazówce. Ej, nie szturchaj mnie. Ostrzegam.

-Ostatnio ostrzegałaś mnie przed swoim PMS...miałaś rację.

-Musimy poruszać te tematy w klasie?

-Są dla ciebie krępujące?

Cisza. Wymowna.

-Dobrze, przepraszam.

Milczenie. Izzy chwilę się zastanawiała.

-Bardzo przepraszam?

-Jeśli mnie szturchniesz to cię skrzywdzę.

-Przecież przeprosiłam...

-Nie dość, że zastępstwo mamy z piątą klasą to jeszcze ty...

-Przecież mnie kochasz.

Na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek i Bellatrix nie musiała odpowiadać.

* * *

Remus przeciągnął się leniwie jak kocur i z jego ust wyrwało się mruknięcie, Syriusz wyciągnął rękę i jego dłoń zanurzyła się w złotych włosach Lupina. Mruczenie stało się jeszcze wyraźniejsze. James spochmurniał ale nie skomentował tej sytuacji, już dawno się pogodził z gejowskimi zapędami przyjaciół. Peterowi też do nie przeszkadzało po ,,poważnej" rozmowie z Syriuszem i Remusem w trzeciej klasie kiedy wyjaśnili mu po drodze pękając ze śmiechu, że obaj są jak najbardziej hetero. Przeszkadzało natomiast siedzącej naprzeciw ich stołu Isabelle, nie miała nic do Lupina wręcz przeciwnie, był słodki i miał cudowne oczy ale nie była Bellą, bez przesady. Ale teraz jej wiara w całkowitą męskość kuzyna Bellatrix podejrzanie zmalała. Czarnowłosa obrażona po rozmowie na poprzedniej lekcji nie zauważyła zerknięć Izzy na czerwono-złoty, znienawidzony stół. Lestrange to pasowało, nie musiała znosić szyderczych parsknięć Belli, w których gdy głębiej szukać słychać łagodną, zazdrosną i smutną nutę.

-Hej moja czarna księżniczko grobowców...-Iz pochyliła głowę w kierunku dziobiącej w sałatce Black.

-Czego chcesz jastrzębi płatku niezrównania?

-Kolejnej arcypogrążającej odpowiedzi...a tak naprawdę to chciałam porozmawiać po prostu o tym i tamtym.

-Nie interesują mnie takie rozmowy. Mój piękny mózg został stworzony do zgłębiania większych tajników i zakamarków wszetecznego istnienia. Nie marnuję się na rzeczy błahe niczym piórka fruwające na zakazanym wietrze nieśmiertelnego łaknienia, nie. Ja jestem stworzona do potężnych matryc przesłaniających wam, maluczkim, kroki do kolejnych stadiów piękna nieskończoności magii.

-Wow.-Isabelle nakręciła włosy na palec.-Ostatnio mówiłaś tyle po dwóch piwkach i osuszonych pięciu flaszkach ognistej whisky...a potem kiedy zwymiotowałaś. No...wtedy to zaliczyłaś największy słowotok.

-Nie wypominaj mi porażek życiowych proszę, przyjaciółki są od kłamania ci żywcem w twarz z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Mam ci mówić, że rozmazany na twarzy kotlet mielony wygląda jak makijaż od Stefanie Enquelr*?

-Mniej przesady więcej entuzjazmu!

-Ok, twój makijaż przypomina rozmazany na twarzy kotlet-Isabelle odwraciła się w kierunku Nikodel i wyraziła swą opinię z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

Nikki wytrzeszczyła oczy i sama nie wiedziała czy zacząć się śmiać czy wyjść i obrazić. Bella parsknęła pod nosem i trąciła Izzy łokciem.

-Jesteś boska Iz.

-Wiem! Mam to w genach zapisane.

-No nie wiem, a co z twoim bratem? On musiał chyba być z innego gena.

-Myślisz? To znaczy, że mój tatuś nie jest moim tatusiem?

-Wyjaśniałoby to tę subtelną różnicę między tobą i Rabem, a Rudolfusem.

Bellatrix i Isabelle popatrzyły na siebie chwilę a potem zgodnie wybuchnęły śmiechem, Nikki ponad ramieniem Iz spokojnie sięgnęła po sałatkę.

* * *

-Zamierzam mieć dziś wszystko w dupie chłopaki!

-Pogratulować Rogaś.-parsknął Syriusz wyciągając kolejną ciągutkę z paczki Petera i wkłada ją sobie do ust.

-Nie rozumiesz.-James poderwał głowę z podręcznika do Historii Magii.-Ja na prawdę zamierzam mieć wszystko w dupie.

-Ciekawe jak cały świat ci się do tyłka zmieści.-Remus sceptycznie pokręcił głową obracając w palcach różdżkę.

Syriusz rozpaczliwie chce się odezwać, ale zęby ma sklejone cukierkiem, na całe szczęście Pettigrew wypowiadział nękające go troski na głos:

-Mam nadzieję, że nas tam nie wsadzisz...nie mam ochoty całego życia spędzić w twoim tyłku James.

Potter przez chwilę patrzył na rudawego chłopaka z osłupieniem, zaraz potem mrugnął przesadnie.

-Peet stary. Ty się zrobiłeś sarkastyczny, Syri to wszystko twoja wina.

Black wzruszył ramionami przygarniając do siebie Remusa, który natychmiast zaczął mruczeć. Wciąż nie może rozkleić ust, mordoklejki posiadają moc.

-Nie wzruszaj mi tu ramionami, to jest zbrodnia. Zmieniasz Glizdka w jakiegoś...siebie!

Syriuszowi wreszcie udało się rozewrzeć szczęki.

-Nie sądzę, że Pettu zmieni się we mnie. Ja, jak raczyłeś zauważyć dwa lata temu, jestem jedyny, niepowtarzalny.

-To akurat prawda Łapciu-Remus zanurzył dłoń w czarnych włosach Blacka co zostało nagrodzone pomrukiem radości.

-Czy wy na serio musicie?-jęknął Jim.

-Musimy co?

-No to.-James wykonał jakieś drgające ruchy ręką.

-Jak ci nie pasuje to wyjdź.-zaproponował mu Syriusz grobowym tonem jeszcze bardziej tuląc się do Lupina.

-Nie żeby to dziwnie nie wyglądało...ale to nie fair, że masz Remusa tylko dla siebie.

Remus zachichotał w rękaw, wraz z nim trzęsie się ze śmiechu również Black.

-Chodź tu Potter imbecylu. Ty też Glizda! Grupowy misiak.

Cała czwórka Huncwotów tuli się w jednej ławce, profesor Binns natomiast znudzonym głosem rozprawiał na temat tajemniczego czarodzieja Archibalda Piece.

Remus westchnął z radością, dla takich chwil warto żyć.

* * *

Bellatrix ukryła się za gobelinem i nasłuchuje oddalających się kroków Rudolfa. Po drugiej stronie Isabelle próbuje tłumić śmiech, kryjąc twarz w ramieniu Nikodel. Blondynka nie wydawała się być z tego zadowolona ale nie oponuje. Nie ma na to siły, walka z Isabelle przypomina walkę z rozszalałym morzem.

-Poszedł.-szepnęła cicho panna Carrow siedząca pod gobelinem.

Trzy przyjaciółki wyszły z dziury, towarzyszą temu śmiechy, przepychanki i tłumione przekleństwa. Samantha poczuła zazdrość, nigdy nie miała przyjaciółki, od Belli może się spodziewać jedynie pogardliwej ignorancji, od Isabelle roztrzepanej tolerancji, a Nikki zwyczajnie traktuje ją jak worek treningowy.

-Dzięki Sam.-zawołała na odchodnym Izzy kiedy roześmiane black sheeps ruszają w kierunku przeciwnym do obranego przez Lestrange'a.

Samantha tylko kiwnęła głową, nikt nie oczekuje od niej odpowiedzi, kiwnięcia też nie ale to już taki odruch. Z tej lepszej przeszłości.

Bella idąc nuciła pod nosem jakąś piosenkę i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że ma ochotę tańczyć. Nikki za nią podchwyciła refren i obie dziewczyny przez chwilę patrzyły sobie w oczy zanim nie wleciała pomiędzy nie Izzy.

-Głośniej moje czarne owieczki, podoba mi się!-wrzasnęła Isabelle zarzucając włosami i wyznaczyła rytm waląc nogami o podłogę.

Najwyraźniej wszystkie trzy wpadły na ten sam pomysł. Bella kiwnęła głową i zaczęła śpiewać, Nikki jej zawtórowała i zaraz potem wszystkie trzy tańczą na korytarzu narażając się na zazdrosne spojrzenia dziewczyn i pełne podziwu facetów.

-Uno!-Nikki wystąpiła do przodu i zatrzęsła tyłkiem.

-Dos!-Isabelle oblizała seksownie usta i okręciła się w piruecie.

-Tres!-Bellatrix zeszła do parteru i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

-Quatro!-wołają razem.-Black Sheeps!

Bella jest szczęśliwa, ma ochotę tańczyć całą noc.


	8. Chapter 8

,,Gdy napiszesz kilka zbędnych słów ołówkiem możesz zmazać je gumką.  
"Zastanów się co się stanie, gdy wyryjesz je nożem"

Remus Lupin zdecydowanie nie lubił poranków, nie znosił codziennego wstawania i potykania się o porozrzucane części garderoby Rogacza. Uwielbiał za to zakopywać się w ciepłej jeszcze pościeli Łapy kiedy ręce czarnowłosego bawiły się jego włosami. Takie chwile nie zdarzały się zbyt często i dzisiejszy poranek nie był wyjątkiem. Śmiało więc można było rzec, że Remus nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru kiedy siadał przy stole Gryffindoru. Tak naprawdę nie on jeden. Syriusz wczoraj przeholował z alkoholem, Peter wymknął się z Jamesem do kuchni na nocne gotowanie. A Remusa zdradzały ciemne cienie pod oczami, wyraźną oznaka, że zagrzebał się z niewidką Jamesa w bibliotece. Chciał komuś nawrzeszczeć, jak zawsze kiedy miał zły humor. Jego przyjaciele przezornie odsunęli się na drugi kraniec stołu, dupki. Remus ścisnął w ręce tosta z morderczą miną strząsając potem z siebie okruszki.

-Mordowanie jedzenia nie jest najlepszym sposobem na poprawę samopoczucia.-odezwał się wesoły głos za plecami Lupina.

Lunatyk obejrzał się za siebie z leniwą miną pożyczoną od Syriusza. A to co zobaczył sprawiło, że wytrzeszczył jedynie swe bursztynowe gały i odczuł całym sobą każdy okruch. Isabelle Lestrange z nieśmiałym uśmieszkiem obserwowała jak zmieszanie i zaskoczenie Lupina ustępuje miejsca niezrozumnieniu.

-Ale...jesteś ślizgonką.-wyjąkał skonfudowany Remus łapiąc się na rozglądaniu za Bellatrix.

-Brawo Sherlocku.-pochwaliła go nieco złośliwie Izzy siadając przy nim czym naraziła się na nieprzyjazne spojrzenia gryfonów.

Syriusz zerwał się ze swojego miejsca przy Jamesie i szybkim krokiem podszedł do okupowanego przez ślizgonkę Lupina.

-A oto Watson.-uśmiechnęła się Isabelle na widok Blacka.

-Co?-zdziwiony Syriusz zamrugał oczami, niecodzienne powitanie Izzy wytrąciło go z równowagi.

-Kolejny inteligentny inaczej.-westchnęła ciężko Isabelle pociągając Syriusza w dół.-Siadaj.

Zmuszony do opadnięcia obok ślicznej ślizgonki Black nie potrafił powstrzymać głupawego wyrazu twarzy przez, który biedny Lupin nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Syriusz chyba się połapał z czego Remus się śmieje bo zjechał go morderczym spojrzeniem przybierając typową dla siebie zblazowaną minę.

-Czemu zawdzięczamy tę przyjemność?-odezwał się uwodzicielsko Syriusz patrząc na cudownego pieprzyka nad ustami Isabelle.

-Na pewno nie swej godnej pożałowania elokwencji.-prychnęła Isabelle ściągając długie, białe rękawiczki i położyła je na kolanach.

-Jeśli przyszłaś żeby nas obrażać to równie dobrze możesz już wyjść.-mruknął Remus uśmiechając się szyderczo do Syriusza.

-Remusowi chodziło o to..-zaczął Black widząc urazę malującą się na twarzy Izzy.-..że tylko my możemy obrażać się nawzajem. Przykro mi.

Wdzięczne przechylenie głowy przez Syriusza spotkało się z uniesionymi brwiami Isabelle choć nieco rozbawienia również by się tam znalazło.

-Nie przyszłam tu dlatego.-rzekła w końcu ślizgonka.-Mam interes.

-Interes?-powtórzył głucho Remus gasząc Syriusza samym wzrokiem bo Black już otwierał usta.-Jaki interes?

-Korzystny dla obu stron.

-Nie współpracujemy ze ślizgonami.-w Syriuszu odezwał się gryfoński duch.

-Szkoda.-Isabelle podniosła się z godnością królowej.-Wybaczcie, że zabrałam wam czas.

Odeszła obserwowana przez zmrużone oczy Remusa, Syriusz swoje skupił na długich, białych rękawiczkach leżących na byłym miejscu Isabelle. Podniósł je z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Zapomniała.-szepnął cicho gładząc biały aksamit.

* * *

Blondyn stał oparty o klasę do runów i z nieobecną miną wgapiał się w okno zasnute ołowianymi chmurami. Bellatrix westchnęła gdy oderwała w końcu wzrok od Remusa a zamiast tego jej oczom ukazał się Rudolf znęcający się nad małym krukonem. Bellatrix poczuła wstręt, z jednego świata było tak blisko do drugiego. I miała wybór. Voldemort stojący po jednej stronie i patrzący na nią z zimną radością, Remus z wyciągniętą w jej stronę ręką z ciepłymi ognikami w zastygłej twarzy.

-Bella co jest?-uciecha w głosie Rudolfa sprawiła, że Bella miała ochotę zwymiotować.

-Nic mi nie jest.-warknęła Bellatrix odpychając się od ściany.

-Właśnie widzę.-Rudolf przeszedł nad nieruchomym krukonem i wyciągnął do niej ręce.-Black daj spokój. Może też chcesz się pobawić?

Bellatrix drgnęła gwałtownie i spojrzała na dziecko leżące na podłodze. Naprawdę sama wybrała takie życie?

-Nie dzięki. Nie mam ochoty. Zresztą tak zmęczyłeś dzieciaka, że już nie da się nim zabawić.-prychnęła Bellatrix odwracając twarz.-Posprzątaj.

-Gdzie się wybierasz?-w głosie Rudolfa zabrzmiała stalowa nuta.

-Nic ci do tego!

Chciała uciec daleko od tego szaleńca bojąc się, że zarazi się od niego jego własnym szaleństwem. Brzydziła się samej siebie ale chwile opamiętania przychodziły zbyt pózno i coraz rzadziej niż przed zerwaniem przyjazni z bursztynowookim gryfonem. Zatopiona w myślach nie zauważyła błysku urazy w oczach Lestrange'a i zareagowała zbyt pózno gdy charakterystycznie dla siebie złapał ją za rękę. Trzymał ją w mocnym uścisku ale nie takim jak pamiętała Bella sprzed kilku dni, znacznie mniej bolesnym bo delikatniejszym. Zdziwiła się, dotychczas zawsze i nieodmiennie gesty Lestrange'a w jej kierunku były bolesne i gwałtowne a teraz, co miała znaczyć ta delikatność? Sam Rudolf zamarł jakby skonfundowany, przyzwyczajony do tego, że zawsze się mu wyrywała teraz nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, jego uchwyt zamiast jak zwykle mocniej się zacisnąć i sprawić sine ślady kolejnego dnia poluzował się. Zamarli oboje z przyspieszonym oddechem, zawieszeni w swoich oczach, próbujący odgadnąć się nawzajem nad ciałem nieruchomego chłopca. Czując jak burzy się wieloletni mur i znikają bariery, na wpół przymrużone, czujne oczy, postawa sygnalizująca powagę i gotowość, ręka trzymana w uścisku.

-Puszczaj.-ocknęła się Bellatrix nie potrzebując zbyt wiele mocy aby wyrwać swoją rękę.

Dał jej się uwolnić patrząc z przerażeniem na swoją własną dłoń jakby nie potrafił uwierzyć, że przed chwilą była ona skłonna do tak delikatnego zachowania.

-Jesteś dupkiem.-rzekła roztrzęsiona dziewczyna.-Nienawidzę cię Lestrange!

Uciekła.

Rudolfus stał bez ruchu nie mogąc pojąć dlaczego zrobiło mu się tak zimno i pusto bez obecności tej czarnookiej idiotki. Nie wiedział czemu jej słowa zatopiły się w nim jak nóż, raniąc i przerywając narządy przez co jego oddech stał stał się zagubiony i porwany. Zaklął i wycelował w krukona różdżkę, to był jego sposób aby poradzić sobie ze zmartwieniem.

Biegła.

Tak jak jeszcze nigdy, zagubiona i nieszczęśliwa, nie mogąca się odnaleść w samej sobie co zwykle nie bywało takie trudne. Chciała się ukryć, schować i nie wychodzić dopóki głupie serce nie pójdze spać a rozum jak zawsze znajdzie wyjście, chłodne i logiczne jak brzytwa.

* * *

Resztki samego siebie,

spopielone w żarze,

obracają się na wietrze,

w popiele zgasłych marzeń,

uciekając w górę jak nitki chwil minionych,

będących pamiętnym dla nas memento.

S.A.B

Obok liściku leżały rękawiczki. Białe.

* * *

-Przestań się nad sobą użalać!

-Nie użalam się nad sobą.-warknął Syriusz wyjmując z ramienia strzałę.

-Użalasz./

-Catie daj mu spokój.-mruknął Remus krzywiąc się na widok krwi Blacka.

-To jego wina, co ci do łba strzeliło żeby próbować przejechać się na centaurze?

Syriusz bąknął tylko coś pod nosem wsadzając palec w różowawą wodę po obmywaniu swego ramienia i wywołał w misce małą burzę./

-James.-Catie wypowiedziała to słowo jak najgorsze przekleństwo.-Mogłam się domyślić.

-Daj spokój Cat.-Syriusz syknął gdy przyłożyła mu do ramienia opatrunek z eliksirem.-Przecież go lubisz.

-Powinnam go wypatroszyć zamiast opatrywać.-fuknęła Catie patrząc z czułością na śpiącego okularnika.

-Jesteś na to za dobra.-stwierdził Remus uciskając sobie nasadę nosa.

-Wielkie dzięki Lupin.-zjadliwie wycedziła Cat zakładając ręce na piersi.

Remus jedynie wzruszył ramionami przyzwyczajony do humorów Cat, jako córka ifryty była dziwaczną mieszanką wybuchowego i złośliwego charakteru ale po matce odziedziczyła dobre i czułe serce. Na ich szczęście Catie polubiła czterech jedenastoletnich chłopców, którzy uciekając przed chimerami wylądowali w jej domu z nieco przypalonymi włosami i szerokimi, głupawymi uśmiechami. Od tamtej pory Catie praktycznie należała do nich, zaakceptowali ją całą duszą o ona ich.

-Czemu się wkurzasz Cat?-Syriusz zerknął na ifrytkę ze zdumioną miną.

-Powinnam być przerażającym potworem.-wymamrotała Catie wpychając do ust porwaną od Remusa czekoladę.-Takim co jak zrobi ziuuu to wszyscy uciekają.

-No to mamy problem.-zamyślił się Syriusz.

-Czemu?-spytał Remus grzebiąc w czekoladkach Petera.

-Bo jesteś zbyt cudowną i czułą dziewczyną Cat.-Syriusz spojrzał na Catie z prawdziwie braterskim uczuciem.-Jesteś fantastyczna i to nie twoja mina, że masz zdurniałego ojca.

Remus pacnął się w czoło zrezygnowany, przeklęty Black nie umiejący trzymać jęzora za zębami.

-Mój ojciec nie jest zdurniały.-warknęła Catie i uderzyła Blacka w twarz a potem wybiegła z chaty.

-Kuźwa.-skomentował sprawę pod nosem Syriusz.

-Musisz ją przeprosić. Ją to zabolało Syri.-orzekł Remus tonem wyroczni.

-Wiem, ale nie wiem jak może się o to obrażać. Jej ojciec to wredny demon!

-Ale jest jej ojcem.

* * *

Bella była wściekła, już kolejny raz nie trafiła w tarczę.

-Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego lubisz strzelać z łuku Bee.

-Bo to fajne?-Bellatrix opuściła ramię ze zrezygnowaniem.

-Nie widzę radości na twojej twarzy.-zauważyła Isabelle wchodząc na polankę.-Jak to możliwe, że Dumbledore o tym nie wie.

-Wie.-Bella zignorowała zaskoczoną minę Isabelle.

Skupiła się na celu i podniosła łuk wypuszczając strzałę, która po szybkim locie wbiła się w środek tarczy. Uśmiech tryumfu na chwilę rozświetlił oblicze Belli, która wypuściła kolejną strzałę w ślad za kolejną.

-Bells...co ty chcesz odreagować?-spytała delikatnie Isabelle stając przy przyjaciółce.

-Nic.-warknęła Bellatrix zaciskając dłonie na drewnie.

-Powiedz mi.-nacisnęła Izzy.-To coś z Remusem?

-To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym chłopcem! To tylko kolejny zdrajca krwi! Nikt ważny rozumiesz?!-krzyknęła Bella z histeryczną nutą w głosie./

Ukryty wśród drzew wilkołak spuścił głowę zaciskając mocno zęby, właśnie się dowiedział, że jest nikim dla jednej z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu. Nie spodziewał się, że to tak zaboli. Wcisnął dłonie w skórzaną kurtkę którą zabrał od swojego zdenerwowanego przyjaciela i odszedł, tak po prostu. Idąc poczuł się nareszcie wolny, od platonicznej miłości, od żalu zamieszkującego jego serce. To było jak pobycie się trucizny po wyciągnięciu strzały, zerwanie starego opatrunku i zastąpienie go nowym.

-Jak mogłaś to powiedzieć?-oczy Isabelle napełniły się łzami.-Bella co się z tobą dzieje.

-Zmieniam się.-Bellatrix opuściła łuk bezlitośnie wpijając wzrok w Isabelle.-I ty też powinnaś. Zastanów się w końcu Isabelle Lestrange po której stronie chcesz stanąć.

-A ty?-Izzy wykrzesała z siebie odwagę.-Tylko mi nie mów, że chcesz stanąć za Voldemortem! To cię niszczy Bell, ciebie prawdziwą. Całą twoją dobroć i wrażliwość.

-I dobrze!-wrzasnęła Bellatrix tracąc cierpliwość.-Tacy jesteśmy Isabelle! Czysta krew do czegoś zobowiązuje, wybieraj!

-Wiesz, że pójdę za tobą wszędzie.-Izzy otarła łzy.-Nawet w ogień.

Strzała dotarła do celu przepoławiając poprzednią tak jak nóż zagłębia się w masło, tak samo roztrzaskane zostały trzy serca.

* * *

A czymże jesteśmy,

wspierający się chlubnie,

jak nie popiołami,

i mimo głoszonego credo,

upadek wybraliśmy sami.

I.A.L.

* * *

-Źle wyglądasz Lupinku.-zauważył Syriusz rozpierający się bezceremonialnie na krześle.

-A ty strasznie się szczerzysz.-mruknął Peter z uwagą przypatrujący się twarzy Blacka.-Od piętnastu minut.

Syriusz go zignorował podchodząc do Remusa. Blondyn nie czekał na zaproszenie tylko wtulił się w szarookiego wdychając znajomy zapach dodający otuchy.

-Remus co jest?-przejęty Syriusz odwzajemnił uścisk.

Jak dobrze, że was mam.-dobiegło Lupinowe westchnięcie.


	9. Chapter 9

,,Mamy szczęście w nieszczęściu"

Syriusz przez cały tydzień chodził struty i smętny narażając Remusa na utratę pierwszego miejsca jako tego, który melancholijnie i smutno wzdycha. Blondyn z obrażoną miną zaczął prychać kiedy tylko Black pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku. Uspokoił się kiedy Peter podetknął mu pod nos słoik z miodem. Wracając jednak do Łapy to nie mógł przeboleć, że Catie go unika. Postanowił więc w duchu, że właśnie dzisiaj zmusi pół-ifrytkę do rozmowy. I ze zdenerwowania nie mógł usiedzieć na tyłku obawiając się o każdą część ciała z osobna, nie chciał się zmienić w spaloną frytkę.

-Łaaapskooo!-wrzasnął James nadbiegając od strony wieży astronomicznej z zaangażowaniem machając swoimi rękami na wszystkie strony.-Uuuuciekaaaaaaaaaj!

Zdziwiony Syriusz zareagował dopiero wtedy gdy ucieszony Remus ukazał się w jego polu widzenia, również przebierający nogami najszybciej jak potrafił. Black dodał dwa do dwóch i również wyciągnął swoje długie kończyny wykonując zwrot i sprintem pognał w stronę, z której przyszedł. Znikając za korytarzem usłyszał jeszcze wybuch, którego echo rozbawiło unoszącego się nad Huncwotami Irytka. Peter wciąż mający na rękach ślady swego uczestnictwa w wysadzaniu toalety schował je szybko do kieszeni ale wzrok złośliwego duszka podpowiedział mu, że nie ma szans na ukrycie prawdy.

-No proszę.-zaniósł się szyderczym chichotem Irytek.-Niegrzeczni chłopcy.

-Zamknij się Irytku.-nakazał podniesionym głosem Syriusz.

-Świrry!-wywalił zęby duszek wykonując koziołka w powietrzu.-Nie ładnie się do mnie odzywasz. Chyba poskarżę się PROFESOR MCGONAGALL!

I z szyderczym uśmieszkiem Irytek wydmuchał olbrzymiego balona z gumy malinowej.

-Kurde.-skomentował pod nosem Peter wycierając umazane ręce w ścianę.

-Waddiwasi!-zawołał Remus z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

Guma strzeliła Irytkowi w lewą dziurkę od nosa i duszek odleciał klnąc jak szewc. Syriusz zarechotał głośno i poklepał blondyna po plecach.

-To było genialne Lunatyku.-pochwalił chłopaka Peter kiedy znowu biegli przez korytarze.

-Wiem.-rzekł skromnie Lupin trzepocząc rzęsami i udał zawstydzonego.-A tak nieczęsto to słyszę! Seruuuś! Mów mi tak częściej.

-Tylko nie Seruś.-dobiegło obrażone Blackowe mruknięcie.

Dziewczyna nadchodząca z przeciwnej strony zachichotała kryjąc twarz w rękawie, jej koleżanka szturchnęła ją pod ramię unosząc wysoko głowę i tym zamanifestowała swą totalnie pogrążającą pogardę. Efekt niszczyła jedynie śmiejąca się Isabelle, która nie mogła się powstrzymać na widok półotwartych ust Syriusza co tworzyło przekomiczne wrażenie.

-No proszę.-mruknęła Bellatrix patrząc ze wzgardą na swojego kuzyna.-Mój kochany kuzynek i jego imbecyle.

-Cześć Izzy.-Syriusz zignorował swoją kuzynkę zwracając się do jej przyjaciółki.

-Cześć Riu.-uśmiechnęła się uroczo Isabelle nie zwracając uwagi na morderczy wzrok Bellatrix.

Syriusz prawie się rozpłynął słysząc to zdrobnienie w ustach Ślizgonki, o ileż jest ono piękniejsze od Serusia. A kiedy jeszcze wymawia je ona, o tak, oddałby wszystko by jeszcze raz usłyszeć od niej ten przecudowny skrót własnego imienia.

-Seruś?-Remus postukał Blacka delikatnie w ramię z lekkim strachem czającym się w bursztynowych ślepiach.

Gwałtownie wydarty z marzeń Syriusz z odrobinę zdezorientowaną miną rozejrzał się dookoła z nadzieją poszukując wzrokiem ciemnowłosej Ślizgonki.

-Ale...ale...poszły?-jęknął Syriusz nieświadomie robiąc minę zbitego nieszczęśliwie psa.

James rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu wywalając z radością cały garnitur zębów i błysnął nimi przed twarzą szarookiego.

-Nieszczęśliwy?

Ręka Syriusza jakimś trafem znalazła się na twarzy Jamesa i w ten uroczy sposób Black odsunął od siebie kuzyna, który jednak zdążył polizać jego rękę. Z obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy Syriusz wytarł swą dłoń w płaszcz Petera, któremu z jakiegoś powodu się to niespodobało. Glizdogon oblizał więc swoją rękę i wtarł ją w plecy Jamesa.

-Dlaczego ja?-wykrzyknął oburzony Potter próbując złapać tył swojej szaty.

-Stałeś bliżej.-poinformował chłopaka Peter równie obrażony i nieszczęśliwy.

Z całej czwórki tylko Remus wciąż się uśmiechał trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i właśnie kiwał się beztrosko na piętach kiedy Syriusz zaatakował go z tyłu. Lunatyk poczuł na policzku mokre pacnięcie i zwiotczał w ramionach Blacka powstrzymując myśl o bakteriach przeżerających mu właśnie skórę.

-Jak wszyscy to wszyscy.-mruknął mu do ucha Syriusz z szatańskim uśmiechem.

-Ej pypcie!-ryknął James.-Kto pierwszy na błoniach! Kto ostatni ten skarpeta Peta!

Remus zachichotał i puścił się biegiem przed siebie a za nim popędził Black, Peter wzruszając ramionami podstawił nogę Jamesowi. Przynajmniej nie będzie ostatni. Podczas gdy James zapoznawał swoją twarz z podłogą Syriusz z Remusem już wylatywali przez drzwi na błonia. Żaden z nich nie przewidział, że będzie aż tak zimno i mokro. Obaj wyglebali się malowniczo w zimne błoto, które z chęcią ich przyjęło z mokrym, obrzydliwym plaśnięciem. Kiedy czerwony James wreszcie do nich dobiegł Syriusz z Lupinem z obrażonymi minami dygotali w przedsionku podczas gdy Peter próbował odłupać z nich zastygające błoto. Otwarte usta Jamesa szybko zostały zapchane błotem, ot tak, na wypadek gdyby przyszło mu na myśl wybuchnąć śmiechem.

* * *

Bellatrix z chmurną, powiedzmy wręcz, że obrażoną miną maszerowała z Nikodel i Isabelle w kierunku sali do wróżbiarstwa. Przyczyną jej złego samopoczucia było poranne wystąpienie Izzy ale i również sama lekcja, na której za chwilę stanie się główną atrakcją. Zresztą jak zwykle. Casandra Trelowney przez wszystkich uczniów bez wyjątku uznawana była za starą oczustkę, mimo to uczniowe stadnie chadzali na jej lekcje po to aby kulturalnie i legalnie się zlewać. Wielu uczniów nadawało feralnej lekcji własne nazwy, najpopularniejszą była Beka na Legalu.

-Daj spokój Bella.-jęknęła Isabelle ciągnąc po ziemi swoją torbę.-Ciągle jesteś obrażona?

Bellatrix zachowała pełne powagi i urazy milczenie, które wręcz wibrowało złością. Aurę wokół Black można by kroić nożem.

-Izzy przestań już.-Nikki ze znudzoną miną obejrzała swoje paznokcie.-To się robi nudne.

-Kiedy Bella nie chce ustąpić.-zmarszczyła nos Isabelle z upartą miną.

-Bella...to Bella.-podsumowała całą osobę Bellatrix blondynka.

-Dzięki Nikki.-parsknęła Isabelle.-Bardzo mi pomogłaś.

Nikodel wzruszyła beznamiętnie ramionami bardziej przejmując się swoim maniciurem niż problemem Isabelle. Izzy zmarszczyła brwi i postanowiła w innym sposób dotrzeć do czarnowłosej.

-Isabelle Lestrange możesz mi wyjaśnić co ty robisz?-Bellatrix zatrzymała się na środku korytarza z podniesioną brwią spoglądając na uczepioną jej nóg koleżankę.

-Nareszcie.-westchnęła Izzy z radosnym uśmieszkiem tryumfu.-Teraz mnie wysłuchasz.

-Nie.-Bella z uporem zacisnęła wargi zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Zachowujesz się jak dziecko Bells.-wtrąciła się wyjątkowo jak na nią Nikodel, zwykle w burzach Lestrange-Black nie brała czynnego udziału.

-La, la, la, la.-zanuciła pod nosem Bellatrix patrząc w sufit jakby objawiał jej najcudowniejsze tajemnice magii.

-Widać z kim się ostatnio zadajesz.-mruknęła siedząca wciąż na stopach Black, Isabelle.

-EDMUND!-ryknęła nagle Nikki machając dłonią na niskiego Ślizgona, który chyłkiem próbował zbiec z korytarza.-WIEM, ŻE MNIE SŁYSZYSZ WIĘC TU ZASUWAJ!

Klatka piersiowa chłopaka uniosła się pod mundurkiem ale oprócz ponurej miny nie okazał ani grama sprzeciwu, wolno podszedł do trójki ślizgonek i stanął przed nimi kołysząc się na piętach.

-Cześć piękne.

-Edmundiiii.-pisnęła Isabelle nie puszczając nóg Bellatrix.-Jak miło Cię widzieć.

-Ciebie też jak zawsze Izzy.-mrugnął do niej ciemnowłosy z delikatnym uśmiechem.-Mogę spytać czemu kurczowo trzymasz się nóg Belli?

-Bo jest idiotką.-odpowiedziała mu Bellatrix.

-Bo Bella ma zatwardziałe serce i nie chce mi wybaczyć.-parsknęła Isabelle.

-Wybaczanie to piękna chrześcijańska cecha.-Edmund znacząco zerknął na rozbawioną Nikodel.

-Jestem ateistką.-burknęła Bellatrix próbując uwolnić nogi z mocnego uchwytu Isabelle.-Izzy ogarnij się robisz widowisko.

-Powiedziałaś do mnie Izzy..-rozczuliła się na podłodze ciemnowłosa.

-Wymsknęło mi się.-warknęła Bellatrix próbując uwolnić swoją nogę.

-Słodko razem wyglądacie.-skomentował zmagania czarnowłosej Edmund teatralnym gestem ściskając się za serce.

Nikodel ryknęła śmiechem chowając twarz za rękami a srebrne łezki na jej paznokciach odbijając światło oślepiły na chwilę przechodzącego Rabastana. Jasnowłosy z irytacją zerknął na sprawczynię swego nieszczęścia ale zauważając Bellę i Isabelle również wybuchnął śmiechem. Bellatrix zrobiła oburzoną minę i jedynie ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymała się od kopnięcia Izzy. W końcu ciemnowłosa była jej przyjaciółką...

-Isabelle!-wściekły syk Bellatrix jedynie podsycił radość jej przyjaciół.

-No co?

Niewinne pytanie Izzy i ton jej głosu podziałały na Black jak płachta na byka.

-Zgoda! Złaź tylko ze mnie!-ryknęła Bellatrix.

Isabelle zerwała się z nóg czarnowłosej i złapawszy Edmunda za ręce zaczęła z nim tańczyć coś co przypominało z grubsza zaloty sklątek tylnowybuchowych.

-Co to ma być?-zapytał Rabastan podchodząc bliżej Belli.

-Taniec radości.-mruknęła Nikodel ocierając z kącika oka łzę rozbawienia.

* * *

Remus Lupin czuł, że jego opanowanie wisi na włosku, nie, on to wiedział. Stojący obok niego Syriusz mierzył czas stoperem a na jego ustach błąkał się szatański uśmieszek doprowadzający Remusa do szału. Prefekt naczelny jeszcze raz przetarł swoją odznakę jakby chcąc przypomnieć Syriuszowi, że wciąż ją posiada a potem schował ją do kieszeni. Czuł się podle. Czuł się upokorzony i odarty z wszelkiej godności przysługującej prefektom. Ale nic nie zrobił. Jak zwykle. I jak zwykle zrzucił to na swoje miękkie serce. James Potter w samych bokserkach przebiegł właśnie po raz kolejny obok Remusa, parę metrów za nim można było zauważyć Petera popylającego ile się da. Remus westchnął głęboko a z ust wyleciał mu obłoczek pary. James robił trzecie okrążenie...Peter kończył drugie.

-No panowie!-ryknął Syriusz machając stoperem wysoko w górze.-Zostało pięć sekund. Glizda bierz tyłek w troki! Trza pobić rekord!

Peter przebiegając wystawił mu środkowy palec na co Black tylko wybuchnął śmiechem. Remus sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył swoją różdżkę.

-Gotowy Luniaku?

-Taaa...już strzelam.-mruknął Lupin przypominając sobie odpowiednie zaklęcie.

-Nie!-wrzasnął mu do ucha Syriusz.-Zabieraj ciuchy Peta i jazda stąd.

Remus zerknął na Blacka obładowanego rzeczami Jamesa i poczuł jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w górę.

-Wiesz, że to będzie trzeci szlaban Jamesa w tym tygodniu?-zapytał przyjaciela Remus kiedy pozbyli się już ciuchów Petera i Jamesa.

-Wiem.-przyznał ucieszony Syriusz.-Przynajmniej nie będę samotny.

-Przebiegłyś.-z uznaniem skinął głową Lupin.

-Wie...o rany.

Obaj zatrzymali się gwałtownie widząc rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami scenę. Isabelle Lestrange okładała właśnie pięściami jakiegoś wysokiego Puchona. Syriusz przyskoczył do Izzy i ściągnął ją z jęczącego chłopaka. Remus stał wmurowany patrząc jak arystokratka szamocze się w ramionach Syriusza i wrzeszczy na skulonego na podłodze jasnowłosego chłopaka.

-Eee...Isabelle?-odezwał się nieśmiało Remus.-Czemu go pobiłaś.-wskazał brodą leżącego Puchona.

-Ten...dupek chciał mnie przelecieć. Dałam mu do zrozumienia, że nie zrobiłabym tego nawet jeśli byłby samym Salazarem ale chyba nie dotarło.-warknęła roztrzęsiona dziewczyna.

Syriusz zacisnął szczęki a w jego oczach błysnęła nieprzyjemna, stalowa nuta. Puścił Isabelle i podszedł do Puchona.

-Słuchaj świnio.-syknął wściekły Black kucając nad Puchonem.-Odejdziemy stąd i zapomnimy o wszystkim rozumiesz? Nic nie zaszło. Izzy pasuje ci to?-dziewczyna skinęła głową więc Syriusz kontynuował.-Nie zaskarżymy cię ale masz się trzymać z daleka od Izzy albo ci nogi z dupy powyrywam i wsadzę je w wyżej wymienioną część ciała.

Isabelle zachichotała pod nosem i pokręciła głową, Remus i Syriusz stanęli po obu jej stronach i cała trójka ruszyła przed siebie nie zastanawiając się nad pozostawionym na podłodze Puchonem.

-Wszystko w porządku?-zatroszczył się o ciemnowłosą Remus.

-Nic mi nie będzie. Ta gnida oberwała gorzej.-zbagatelizowała sprawę Izzy.-Riu możesz się już uspokoić.

Syriusz pokręcił głową z morderczą miną wymalowaną na twarzy.

-Mam ochotę tam wrócić i go wykończyć.

Isabelle zatrzymała się i chwyciła Blacka za rękę, Remus wymownie uniósł oczy ku niebu ale powstrzymał chęć do głośnego zagwizdania.

-Syriusz. Nic mi nie jest, przecież widzisz.-miękko odezwała się Isabelle.

-Ale mogło być.

-Ale nie jest.-Isabelle zarzuciła chłopakowi ręce na szyję i pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.-Nie martw się już i zapomnij o tej sprawie. Dziękuję wam za ratunek.

-Czysta przyjemność.-wywalił uzębienie Czarny i wypiął nieco pierś do przodu.

-Do zobaczenia Remusie, i ty Riu.

-Do zobaczenia Ma Belle.-zawołał za nią Syriusz z nieco rozkojarzoną miną i pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem.]

Remus prychnął pod nosem a Black obrzucił go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

-Remi czy ty jesteś zazdrosny?

* * *

-I wtedy przyszli Black z Lupinem.-zakończyła opowieść Isabelle.

Bellatrix zerknęła na nią z nie umiejętnie zamaskowaną ciekawością w oczach, Samantha Carrow westchnęła pod nosem na swoim łóżku. Od dawna skrycie kochała się w Syriuszu.

-Chcesz wiedzieć co było dalej Bella?

-Ani trochę.-zgasiła ciemnowłosą Bellatrix.-Dziwi mnie tylko, że tak delikatnie potraktowałaś Cornera.

-Nie jest tak brutalna jak ty.-mruknęła wychodząca z łazienki Nikodel.

Bellatrix zrobiła obrażoną minę choć nie całkiem wiedziała o co jej samej chodzi.

-Nie panujesz nad sobą Bella.-poparła blondynkę Isabelle.-Powinnaś popracować nad samokontrolą.

-Mam samokontrolę.-prychnęła wyniośle Black.

-Mam ci przypomnieć ostatni wypad do Hogsmead.-spojrzała na nią wymownie Nikodel.

-Znowu się nad kimś znęcałyście?-jęknęła Izzy z niechętnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Skakał sobie do mnie.-usprawiedliwiła się Nikki.

-To nie znaczy, że od razu masz go masakrować.-uniosła się Isabelle.

-Powiedziała.-roześmiała się Bellatrix.-A ty?

-Jednorazowy przypadek.-obraziła się Isabelle.

-Tiaaa...

* * *

Zdenerwowany Syriusz zapukał do chatki Catie i zaraz schował ręce za plecami. W domku rozległy się kroki i głowa Catie ukazała się w drzwiach.

-Cat...-zaczął Syriusz ale półifrtyka trzasnęła mu drzwiami przed nosem.-Świetnie, po prostu bajecznie. CAT OTWÓRZ!

Odpowiedziało mu głośne przekleństwo Catie i dźwięk rozbijającego się talerza. Syriusz miał dziwne przeczucie, że chętnie to jemu przyłożyłaby tym talerzem.

-Catie...-zajęczał pod drzwiami.-Nie chciałem cię obrazić na serio. Uwierz mi. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką.

Odpowiedziała mu przedłużająca się cisza.

-Cat.-spróbował znowu.-Co mam zrobić żebyś mi przebaczyła? Chcesz to mogę znowu powiesić Jamesa na oknie Dropsa. Chcesz?

Drzwi znowu się uchyliły ukazując zapłakane oblicze Catie.

-Cati.-Syriusz zerwał się z miejsca i otoczył dziewczynę ramionami.

-Już dawno ci wybaczyłam kretynie.-chlipnęła Catie w jego ramię.-Ale mój ojciec...mój ojciec...on zabił mamę.

Po tym zdaniu ifrytka wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem chowając twarz w koszuli chłopaka i niszcząc ją słonymi łzami, cała drżała. Syriusz szepcząc uspokajające słowa głaskał ją po głowie aż zapadła w niespokojny sen. Przesiedział przy niej całą noc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remus z dłońmi wbitymi w kieszenie i czarnym kapturze naciągniętym na głowę stanął na środku błoni zupełnie jakby padający deszcz wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Przemoknięty płaszcz w końcu przylgnął do jego ciała ale blondyn drżąc lekko nie ruszył się ani o milimetr z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy pozwalając żeby chłód przenikał mu kości. Lubił deszcz. I co dziwne lubił też chłód. Po jakimś czasie jednak zwiesił niżej głowę i powoli ruszył w kierunku zamku. Jeszcze tego by mu do szczęścia brakowało jak znowu złapać przeziębienie i narazić się na spotkanie z rozjuszonym Syriuszem. Black po jego ostatniej anginie obiecał, że jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapie go na moknięciu na dworze zrobi mu szlaban na czekoladę. A znając Syriusza wiadome było, że to obietnica nie bez pokrycia. Dlatego wchodząc do szkoły Remus dyskretnie się rozejrzał i na wszelki wypadek wciąż nie ściągał kaptura z głowy. Czuł się trochę jak szpieg przemykając przez ukryte przejścia aby jak najszybciej dostać się do pokoju wspólnego. Marzył o tym by zrzucić ciążący mu już, przemoczony płaszcz. Kiedy na sekundę się odwrócił z irytacją dostrzegł, że zostawia za sobą całkiem wyraźny ślad złożony z małych kałuż.**

 **Zaklął.**

 **Czasami bywał wybitnie mało inteligentny. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie wysuszające rozkoszując się suchym nagle ubraniem. Przeczesał rękami mokre, złote włosy i stanął w kręgu światła sączącego się przez grube okiennice.**

 **I wtedy ją dostrzegł.**

 **Siedziała na oknie z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę, zaczytana w tomie poezji, zgadywał, że to Tennyson. I faktycznie, kiedy przyjrzał się lepiej dostrzegł charakterystyczną granatową okładkę wierszy Alfreda Tennysona, które sam jej podarował parę lat temu. Ucieszył się, że ich nie wyrzuciła. Wiedział, że byłaby do tego zdolna. Znał ją. Na tyle dobrze, że wiedział iż coś ją gryzie. Nie siedziałaby z wierszami na oknie, ryzykując, że ktoś ją zobaczy gdyby nie to, że coś ją męczyło. Zmartwił się. Rysujące się pod oczami dziewczyny cienie zdradzały zarwaną noc. Chciał do niej podejść ale nagle brakło mu odwagi. Tak. Jemu. Gryfonowi, jednemu z Huncwotów. Sam się za siebie wstydził. Targały nim sprzeczne w sobie uczucia. On sam czuł się rozdarty. Jak zawsze. Z jednej strony rwał się do naprawienia zniszczonej między nimi przyjazni, może czegoś więcej ale...**

 **Oboje dokonali wyboru.**

 **A ona wybrała inną stronę. Ciemną stronę. Gdyby nie rozgoryczenie to może nawet by zachichotał z tego rozróżnienia. Ciemna i jasna strona mocy. Zabawne. Tyle, że wcale takie nie było. Miał piętnaście lat i już zdawał sobie sprawę, że między czernią i bielą występują też różne odcienie szarości. Tak samo jak wiele jest odcieni miłości. Zatopiony w myślach dopiero po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyny już nie ma. Pozostała po niej jedynie książka uchylona, pewnie przypadkiem na jednej ze stron. Remus podszedł bliżej i przeczytał ów otwarty fragment.**

 _,,I gdy żagle złocone zachodem_

 _Ku przystani lecą stadem wilg —_

 _Dałbym świat, by móc dotknąć tej dłoni, co znikła,_

 _By usłyszeć głos, który zmilkł!"_

 **Remus westchnął.** _Dałbym świat, by móc dotknąć tej dłoni, co znikła._

 **Świat? Ha.. Dałby dużo więcej.**

* * *

Bellatrix wiedziała, że ta cisza jest zła. Zwiastuje coś nieprzyjemnego. Niesie ze sobą zmiany. Miała rację.

Isabelle z nienawiścią wpatrywała się w oblicze starszego brata, który z irytacją trzymał ją za rękę. Napięcie między tą siedzącą na kanapie dwójką wydawało się unosić w powietrzu jak zasłona mgły. Bellatrix dziwiła się, że Izzy jeszcze nie wyrwała swojej ręki ale dopiero za parę chwil zdała sobie sprawę, że skamienienie Lestrange nie jest normalne. Wtedy zassała głośno powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie podejrzewała, że Rudolf okaże się tak wielkim dupkiem. Rzucać zaklęcia na własną siostrę. Bella wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni tylko po to żeby Rabastan wepchnął ją tam z powrotem. Młodszy brat rodzeństwa siedzącego na kanapie jak na patykowatego czternastolatka okazał się wyjątkowo silny.

-Rab, odbiło ci?-syknęła Bellatrix próbując wyrwać się z uścisku ślizgona.

-Bella zaufaj mi. To nie jest najlepsza chwila.-Rabastan wydawał się zdenerwowany.

-Nie najlepsza chwila?-prychnęła czarnowłosa uwalniając wreszcie swój nadgarstek.-Twój brat zaklął moją przyjaciółkę!

-Musiał.

Coś w głosie chłopaka kazało Bellatrix zrezygnować z szarpaniny i rozejrzeć się po pokoju wspólnym.

Siedząca na kanapie Isabelle wydała z siebie gniewne warknięcie kiedy w kominku ukazała się wirująca postać, która okazała się być ciemnowłosym chłopcem. Bellatrix wstrzymała na chwilę oddech kiedy zobaczyła, że oczy chłopaka są zupełnie białe. Niewidomy zdawał sobie chyba sprawę, że jest obserwowany bo na jego usta wypłynął krzywy uśmiech. Oczy Belli zarejestrowały jeszcze wiele innych niepokojących szczegółów. Policzek chłopaka przecinała czerwona, nabrzmiała blizna przechodząca również przez środek powieki. Ręce, które wsparł na czarnej lasce ze srebrną główką ukształtowaną na podobieństwo chińskiego smoka, również przecinały niezliczone srebrne kreski.

-Witaj Aurielu.-powitał przybysza Rudolfus a Rabastan wcisnął Bellę za kanapę.

-Rudolfie przyjacielu.-głos Auriela okazał się być głęboki i niski, przywodził na myśl spiżowy dzwon.-Zakładam, że jest tu z nami twoja siostra.

Zaklęcie Rudolfusa zdawało się tracić na swojej mocy bo Isabelle już nie tylko świdrowała obcego wzrokiem ale też udało jej się zwinąć dłonie w pięści.

-Tak, Isabelle.-potwierdził gorliwie Rudolf kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Auriela.

-Chciałbym jej dotknąć, jeśli pozwolisz?

Bellatrix za kanapą powstrzymała się od pogardliwego śmiechu czując jak robi jej się trochę niedobrze. Gdyby nie to, że Rabastan uspokajająco trzymał jej ramię już dawno walnęła by w przybysza jakąś nieprzyjemną klątwą. Siedząca na kanapie Isabelle wydawała się jeszcze bardziej wkurzona niż jej skryta za kanapą przyjaciółka. Kiedy dłonie Auriela dotknęły jej twarzy ledwo powstrzymała jęk protestu.

-Masz piękną twarz Isabelle.-szepnął Auriel wprost do ucha dziewczyny.

-Nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o twojej.-wycedziła Isabelle uprzejmym tonem głosu choć dało się w nim wyłapać nutkę zjadliwości.

Ku jej zdziwieniu Auriel zachichotał cicho ale wrażenie było takie jakby cały pokój wspólny zawibrował.

-Owszem Isabelle Naurio Lestrange. Kiedyś moja twarz była równie gładka jak twoja. Oczy równie żywe jak twoje. Jednak na świecie istnieje wiele istot zdolnych do tego aby nam to odebrać.

-Przykro mi.

-Nie musi Isabelle. Pogodziłem się już z tym.

-Ja bym się nie zgodziła.-mruknęła pod nosem Isabelle odtrącając jego dłoń.

Auriel spojrzał na Rudolfusa stojącego w kącie salonu z ostentacyjnie odwróconą głową, można by pomyśleć, że chce im dać trochę prywatności. Ukryta za kanapą Bellatrix musiała mocno wytężyć słuch aby usłyszeć kolejne słowa Isabelle i Auriela.

-Nie wątpię w to Isabelle Lestrange.-Auriel skrzyżował ręce na piersi.-Wiesz dlaczego się dziś spotkaliśmy?

-Moi rodzice wybrali mi cię na męża.

Wściekłość Isabelle wydawała się nie robić na nim żadnego wrażenia.

-Wiesz dlaczego?

-Bo masz dużo kasy.-prychnęła Izzy.

-Bo to był jedyny sposób żeby moja siostra przeżyła.

Obie, Isabelle i Bellatrix z wrażenia rozchyliły usta i zaklęły głośno, jedna głośniej, druga szeptem.

* * *

-Isabelle!

Ciemnowłosa syknęła i przyspieszyła kroku próbując umknąć goniącemu ją chłopakowi, powinna się domyślić, że nie miała na to nawet cienia szansy.

-Ma Belle.

-Nie mów tak do mnie Black.

-Teraz już Black?-zapytał z odcieniem pretensji w głosie odgarniając czarne włosy, jego chmurny wzrok spoczął na całej postaci drobnej ślizgonki.

-To zawsze powinien być Black.-warknęła ostro Isabelle zakładając ręce na piersi.-Bella miała rację, zapomniałam się.

-Naprawdę słuchasz mojej kuzynki? Bella ma masochistyczne myśli co najmniej raz dziennie.

Isabelle drgnął kącik warg kiedy odwracała głowę unikając spojrzenia w szare oczy chłopca.

-Bella to moja przyjaciółka.

-Bella udaje twoją przyjaciółkę. Od dawna nie ma w niej nic prócz pogłębiającego się szaleństwa.-prychnął Syriusz przekrzywiając głowę.

-Nie waż się tak o niej mówić. Nie znasz jej.

-A ty ją znasz?

-Powiedz mi, jesteś zbyt niedojrzały na rozmowę o nas czy poprostu brak ci odwagi?

Zatkało go. Na moment.

-Przypominam ci, że nie było żadnych nas.-odrzekł chłodno, zbyt chłodno by dała się nabrać.

-Wciąż nie potrafisz kłamać Riu.

-Izzy...

-Nie mogę już z tobą rozmawiać. Przykro mi. Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj.

* * *

-Catie?

-James?

-Peter?

-Syriusz?

-I ja.

Cała piątka popatrzyła po sobie nieco nieprzytomnie.

-Okej, co za debil przysłał mi tą karteczkę?-Cat pomachała im przed oczami małym kartonikiem.

Teraz każdy z nich patrzył w inną stronę. Starali się wyglądać niewinnie. Nie wyszło im.

-Czyli mam rozumieć, że to pomysł całej czwórki?

Odpowiedziało jej wymowne milczenie. Catie westchnęła głośno.

-Mogę wiedzieć po co mnie tu zwołaliście?

BUM! Bum! bum!

Catie zastygła kiedy złoty proszek przylgnął do jej twarzy sprawiając, że cała dziewczyna rozbłysła.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Cat.

Półifrytka otworzyła szeroko usta a potem wybuchnęła płaczem. Syriusz dobiegł do niej pierwszy ale za chwilę cała piątka tuląc się mocno wylądowała na podłodze.

* * *

Bellatrix ze zmarszczonym czołem przespacerowała się po dormitorium. Isabelle leżąc na łóżku wydawała się zupełnie pozbawiona życia.

-Więc...wychodzisz za mąż?-spytała siedząca przy kominku Nikodel.

Isabelle westchnęła ciężko.

-Tak.

-Za jakiegoś ślepego, poznaczonego bliznami, osiemnastoletniego łowcę magicznych zwierząt?-Nikki wypluła te słowa jakby się ich brzydziła.

-Tak.

-Ale dopiero jak skończysz szkołę?

-Tak.

-Za rok odbywają się wasze zaręczyny?

-Tak.

-I nie masz zamiaru coś z tym zrobić?

Tym razem Nikodel odpowiedziała pełna zdziwienia cisza.

-Co miałaby zrobić?-syknęła spod okna Bellatrix.-Znasz Izzy, to masochistka. Poświęci się za jakieś dziecko.

-Daj spokój Bella.-matowy głos Isabelle uspokoił roztrzęsioną Black.-To moje życie.

-I masz zamiar tak je zakończyć?-prychnęła Nikodel.

-To nie będzie koniec. Tylko nowy rozdział.

-Jesteś idiotką Isabelle Lestrange!-warknęła Bellatrix patrząc na początki burzy za oknem.

-Przestań Bella.-Izzy poderwała się z łóżka.-Jeśli ocalę tym jego siostrę to się zgadzam. Nie ważne, że...chcę czegoś innego.

-Więc się poświęcasz? W imię czego?

-Życia.

* * *

 **Remus poskrobał palcami w okno zasnute kroplami deszczu. Przy jego boku siedział Syriusz z ponurą miną przewracający kolejne kartki wiersza. Spokojny James z nieobecnym uśmiechem patrzył w czerniejące niebo, może myślał o Lily Evans. Peter ze smutną miną składał swoje ubranie. Każdy z nich wyjątkowo nie miał nic głupiego do powiedzenia, może to ostatnie wydarzenia to sprawiły? Kto to wie? Coś jednak zgasiło radość tych chłopców i to tak łatwo jak wiatr zdmuchuje świeczkę.**

 **Zagrzmiało.**

 **Remus mocniej wcisnął twarz w zimną szybę. Jego rozgrzany oddech sprawił, że szyba zaparowała. Syriusz zerknął przez okno.**

 **-Słyszysz Remusie? Te grzmoty są jak bębny.**

 **-Grzmij, grzmij, grzmij.-szepnął cicho Remus.**

 _W pamięci,_

 _będziesz jak szum morskiej bryzy,_

 _jak mewy wołanie o świcie,_

 _wpisana w me serce,_

 _na wieki, na zawsze,_

 _więc jak mam zamilknąć?,_

 _słyszałem cię w lamencie nieba,_

 _w błysku piorunów,_

 _w bębnach niebiańskich,_

 _słyszałem jak mówisz,_

 _-rozstanie mój miły,_

 _a ja ci mówiłem,_

 _-grzmi, grzmi, grzmi,_

 _ty zaś mi rzekłaś,_

 _-zostań więc miły,_

 _dopóki tak grzmi,_

 _odpowiedziałem,_

 _-grzmij, grzmij, grzmij,_

 _na wieki,_

 _na zawsze_


	11. Chapter 11

,,Odbijając się od codziennego dnia,

ze słowami na ustach,

-dziękuję"

 **Chłopak stojący w przejściu wydawał się załamany. Zupełnie jak drzewo wyrwane z korzeniami przez huragan, bez siły trzymającej go w ziemi. Remusowi zdawało się, że lodowaty wicher zaraz zdmuchnie go z błoni wcale nie używając do tego wiele siły. Lupin nawet znał imię tego chłopca.**

 **Kyli Cello.**

 **Ładny chłopiec o dużych, brązowych oczach i ustach skorych do śmiechu. Teraz wydawał się starszy, złamany jak zerwany kwiat. Cierpienie sprawiło, że wydawał się martwy, oddzielony od reszty ludzi jakąś ledwo widoczną barierą w kolorze załamanej bieli. Blondyn patrząc na niego sam czuł się pusty. I wtedy chłopiec się odwrócił a Remus poczuł, że podglądanie go było złe. Uświadomił mu to przygaszony, pełen smutku i pustki wzrok Kyli'a. Oczy człowieka, który stracił to co w życiu najważniejsze. Remus czuł się jak intruz włażący brudnymi buciorami w czyjąś żałobę, deptający białe, delikatne kwiaty cichego godzenia się z okrutnym losem.**

 **Cello.**

 **Nie przepędzał go, nie odpychał, ba, nawet się do niego uśmiechnął. Lupin poczuł jak w jego sercu kiełkuje podziw dla tego chłopaka, potrafiącego uśmiechnąć się do nieznajomej osoby, która zakłóciła jego spokój. W tak trudnym czasie Kyli Cello potrafił przekazać mu samym wyrazem twarzy współczucie i troskę jakby wyczuł, że Remus również jest przygnębiony i przyszedł tu by poszukać spokoju.**

 **Wdzięczność.**

 **To uczucie przeważyło na szali w sercu Lunatyka walcząc z tak wieloma innymi.**

 **-Cello.-obłoczki pary z ust blondyna uniosły się w górę szybując w mroźnym powietrzu.-Przykro mi.**

 **Brunet skłonił głowę w geście podziękowania. Ile razy w ciągu tych kilku dni musiał wysłuchiwać podobnych, często nieszczerych lub beznamiętnych słów?**

 **-Wiem.-pewność w głosie chłopaka zaskoczyła Lupina.**

 **Remus uniósł wzrok napotykając ładne, wrażliwe pełne wdzięczności oczy chłopaka.**

 **-Dziękuję ci Remusie.**

 **I odszedł. Zostawiając po sobie miłe poczucie ciepła wokół serca.**

* * *

-Zaklęcie to mąci umysł i powoduje chwilowe załamanie nerwowe.

Remus podniósł głowę z ławki a Syriusz schował twarz w rękawie i zachichotał na widok odbitego na policzku blondyna blatu. Remus przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy i ponownie ułożył głowę na ławce, tym razem nieco wygodniej ponieważ za poduszkę posłużyła mu dłoń Syriusza.

-Łapsssko.-mruknął rozkosznie Lupin ukazując światu swój wyszczerbiony siekacz.-Masz takie fajne łapki.

Black tylko stęknął ponieważ jego ręka była przygwożdżona głową Remusa do twardego podłoża blatu a dodatkowo wystające kości policzkowe Lupina wpijały mu się w rękę.

-Kiedy rzuca się to zaklęcie trzeba się wyjątkowo mocno skoncentrować.

-Byle nie za mocno. Bo jeszcze się popuści i co będzie?-do Syriusza dobiegło wyjątkowo leniwe stwierdzenie Jamesa, który zniechęcony kolejnym brzydkim popołudniem teraz z buntowniczą miną gapił się w przestrzeń.

Łapa parsknął pod nosem dobity wypowiedzią kuzyna i zwiesił głowę tak, że czarne włosy spadły mu na twarz.

-Remus.-Syriusz chuchnął Lupinowi w ucho i dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, że dziwny dźwięk uchodzący z ust blondyna to ciche chrapanie.-Bez jaj. Śpisz?

-Eee...to kto mi zrobi notatki?-szepnął załamany Peter, który do tej pory bezwstydnie wysyłał sobie liściki ze swoją dziewczyną.

-Panowie, panowie.-Syriusz wzniósł ręce w górę jednocześnie kontrolnie zerkając na nauczyciela.-To jest poważniejsze niż brak kilku wykresików Lunatyka. Z naszym Luńkiem coś się dzieje.

-Za niedługo pełnia.-wzruszył ramionami Peter lekceważąc odrobinę przejęcie Łapy.-Zresztą zapominasz, że rozmawiamy o Remusie. Z nim zawsze coś się dzieje.

-Ale...teraz jest jakoś inaczej.

-Co masz na myśli?-James uniósł wysoko brwi i rzucił spojrzenie na Lupina.-Jak dla mnie wygląda zupełnie normalnie.

-James kretynie. On śpi.-Syriusz najchętniej potrząsnąłby Potterem ale jego ręka leżała w tej chwili na stole okupowana przez twarz Lupina.

-Jak lubi.-bąknął Rogacz zezując na Lily Evans siedzącą w pierwszym rzędzie.

-Rogaś nie lampić mi się tu na panienki.-Syriuszowi udało się trzepnąć tył głowy okularnika.-Rozmawiamy o Remusie.

-On jest prawie jak panienka.-wtrącił Peter, któremu udało się uniknąć Syriuszowej ręki, która zamiast mu przylać przemieszała powietrze nad schyloną głową Glizdogona.

-To tak jak bym powiedział, że James jest prawie inteligentny.-mruknął Remus, który już od pewnego czasu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

James z gorliwą miną pokiwał głową.

-To cię obrażało Jamie.-szepnął mu konspiracyjnie Peter i uśmiech Pottera zgasł.

-No wiesz Remusie. Jak możesz.-miauknął urażony James.

-Przynajmniej nie będziesz rozczarowany w przyszłości.

-Taka prawda Jim. Laski nie lecą na ciebie bo jesteś mądry.-dowalił mu Syriusz szczerząc białe ząbki.

-Łapo nie świeć tak protezą bo mnie oczy bolą.-poprosił Peter z niewinną miną.

-Heeej.-James wycelował oskarżycielsko palcem w Blacka.-Wojna na beszty?

-Raczej potyczka.-uśmiechnął się przekornie Syriusz.

-Którą przegrałeś.-Remus wcisnął palec w bok Jamesa, który podskoczył na krześle.

Profesor odwrócił się do nich z marsową, wróżącą kłopoty miną.

-Panie Potter chce pan coś powiedzieć?

James przywołał na twarz wyraz słodkiej niewinności.

-Tylko tyle, że to co pan mówi jest bardzo ciekawe.

Peter, Remus i Syriusz ukryli wybuch śmiechem w rękawach.

* * *

Isabelle usiadła na ławce nie ukrywając rozdrażnienia kiedy jej nogi bez problemu sięgnęły ziemi. Nie znosiła być wysoka. Tego straszliwie zazdrościła Bellatrix, czarnowłosa nie była niziutka ale nie była też tak wysoka jak Isabelle.

-Hej Izzy.-zagadnęła Ślizgonkę siedząca naprzeciwko Nikki.-Co myślisz o moim nowym różu?=

Bellatrix prychnęła ostentacyjnie na widok jaskraworóżowych paznokci blondynki.

-Możesz nimi kogoś oślepić.-mruknęła złośliwie Bella bawiąc się swoimi włosami.

-Wiesz Bell, to, że ciebie nie interesuje moda to nie znaczy, że innych nie.-burknęła Nikodel ale wyjęła zmywacz ze swej przepastnej torebki.-Pomaluję je na żółty.

Isabelle ukryła uśmiech wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Bellatrix. Lakier wybrany przez Nikki miał odblaskowy, neonowy kolor.

-Będziesz jaśnieć.-uśmiechnęła się Isabelle.

-Ja zawsze jaśnieję.-zadarła nos do góry Nikodel z wymownym parsknięciem.

Bellatrix zrobiła brzydką minę za plecami Nikki a Isabelle zachichotała.

-Iz?

-No co Bello?

-Spotykasz się dziś z Aurielem?

Isabelle przygryzła wargę z zasępioną twarzą.

-Miałam was właśnie prosić. Pójdziecie ze mną?

Nikodel wylała na siebie całą buteleczkę lakieru i zaklęła głośno próbując zetrzeć żółtą maz ze swoich skórzanych spodni. Bellatrix spuściła głowę ze smutnym, nieco rozdrażnionym uśmiechem.

-Dlaczego Isabelle?

Isabelle zrobiła nie rozumiejącą minę.

-Dlaczego co?

-Dlaczego chcesz żebyśmy z tobą poszły?-spytała poważnie Bellatrix wpatrując się ze skupieniem w drobną twarz koleżanki.

Isabelle westchnęła cicho i poprawiła się na ławce. Nikodel przestała skupiać się na próbach zmycia z siebie lakieru i popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę potwierdzając tym, że gotowa jest słuchać.

-Ja..-z Isabelle uszło powietrze zupełnie jak z przekłutego balonika.-Chcę mieć przy sobie kogoś bliskiego. Zresztą Auriel poprosił mnie żebyście przyszły, chyba chce się z wami...zaprzyjaznić.

Bellatrix parsknęła głośno z wyraźną nutą gorzkiego rozbawienia w głosie, natomiast Nikki uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

-Myślisz, że on ma brata i chce nas wyswatać?-spytała z namysłem blondynka.-To może być niezłe, jak randka z wampirem.

Isabelle zachichotała i nawet na ustach Belli pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

-Jesteś niepoprawna Nikodel.-zganiła blondynkę Izzy.]

-Daj spokój Iz, carpe diem!

-Kiedyś się w końcu udławisz tymi słowami.-walnęła ponuro Bella tonem starej prorokini.

-Mój kochany groszku, twoja optymistyczna aura jest gorsza niż ta za oknem.-Isabelle machnęła ręką w stronę zasnutego chmurami nieba.

-Na szczęście ty wyrabiasz za mnie normę, durna optymistko.

-Ja też cię kocham Bells.-uśmiechnęła się przekornie Isabelle.

-A ja poważnie się zastanawiam czy cię nie udusić. Kiedy spotkanie z panem mrocznym i posępnym?

-Wieczorem Bello.-Izzy puściła do niej oko.-Musi być odpowiednia atmosfera.

-No tak, pan wampir lubi ciemne i oślizgłe miejsca.-wzdrygnęła się teatralnie Nikodel skrobiąc zaschnięty na spodniach lakier.-Bells, może się zaprzyjaznicie.

-Za żadne skarby świata! Musiałabym chyba na mózg upaść

-No wiesz Bello, nie ładnie się wyrażasz o moim narzeczonym.-pogroziła jej palcem Isabelle.

-Isabelle Lestrange przysięgam ci, że prędzej piekło zamarznie niż ty wyjdziesz za tego...tego...dupka! Nie pozwolę ci marnować sobie życia.

Isabelle spoważniała i przytuliła się do Bellatrix, na której twarz wyskoczyły ogniste wypieki.

-Dziękuję ci Bello.

* * *

Chodząc tam i z powrotem po korytarzu Remus nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego dłoń machinalnie powędrowała do buzi a on sam zaczął obgryzać paznokcie. Już od dawna gromadziło się w nim zbyt wiele stresu i przemęczenia, dodatkowo bliskość pełni również dawała mu się we znaki. Blondyn westchnął sfrustrowany i przystanął, kontrolnie rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Wciąż był sam

Zgadywał, że reszta jego towarzyszy przybędzie dokładnie w chwili gdy przyjdzie nauczyciel lub nawet w połowie szlabanu. Remus poskrobał plamę na swojej koszulce ze zdziebko zdezorientowaną miną, mógłby przysiądz, że podczas spaceru jeszcze jej nie miał. W końcu wzruszył ramionami przystając na swoje jedyne posiadanie wytłumaczenie-James. Zerknął na zegarek uśmiechając się w duchu kiedy wskazówka przesunęła się leniwie na dwudziestą dziesięć. Zostało pięć minut. Z niechęcią przysiadł na korytarzu czując jak zimno kamiennej podłogi przenika przez całe jego ciało. Przeszedł go dreszcz i blondyn naciągnął czerwony sweter na dłonie. Chuchnął.

Ulatująca z ust para nawet go rozbawiła.

Oparł głowę o ścianę z nikłym zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w ciemny korytarz. Po chwili usłyszał kroki, jeszcze słabe i dalekie, osoba prawdopodobnie biegła. Lupin obstawiał, że dotrze do niego za jakieś dwie minuty. Wyostrzył słuch. No, może za jedną. Udało mu się wychwycić, że kroki są lekkie, zwinne. Pewnie dziewczyna. Czasami słuch wilkołaka się przydaje. Zaczął liczyć sekundy.

Trzy, dwie, jedna...

Dziewczyna pojawiła się na korytarzu, nie zbyt wysoka ale też nikt nie nazwał by jej niską, czarnowłosa. Ręce wsparła na kolanach oddychając głośno i miarowo. Znajoma.

-Bella?

Kręcone włosy zafurkotały koło bladej twarzy kiedy Black podniosła głowę, lekkie przekrzywienie ramion, zdumienie przeradzające się w zwyczajową maskę.

-Lupin.-szepnęła cicho, z dystansem, cofając się o krok.

Zapadła cisza.

Kątem oka Remus łapał iskierki ognia odbijające się od jej gładkich włosów. Spod opadającej kaskady czerni ona obserwowała jego. W ciszy, wśród miarowego oddechu, ciesząc się chwilą bliskości.

Ona i on.

Kroki. Tym razem szybkie i zdecydowane. Remus podniósł się z ziemi otrzepując ubranie z kurzu.

-Panno Black, panie Lupin proszę za mną.-Sprout z rozkojarzonym uśmiechem machnęła ręką.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się gdy grudka ziemi uderzyła ją w blady policzek, blondyn zachichotał wciskając ręce w kieszenie. Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu, ona z pogardą, on z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Będziecie czyścić loch.-nauczycielka potarła swoje dłonie.-Wrócę za dwie godziny. Oddajcie mi proszę różdżki.

-Pani sobie żartuje?-lodowaty głos Bellatrix przeciął duszne powietrze lochu.-Mam sprzątać ten gnój bez magii?

Profesor Sprout poczerwieniała zerkając na Remusa, jakby z nadzieją, że on jej pomoże. Lupin uśmiechnął się krzepiąco a potem odwrócił wzrok.

-Owszem panno Black, bez użycia magii. Proszę dać mi różdżkę.-w głosie nauczycielki pobrzmiewały błagalne nutki.

-Nie dam pani mojej różdżki.-uparła się Bellatrix zaciskając palce na swoim magicznym patyku.

-Panno Black, proszę...nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji.-wydusiła z siebie profesor Sprout.-Proszę dać mi różdżkę.

Bella z uporem zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

-Nie.

Remus westchnął go napływające współczucie do młodziutkiej profesorki kazało mu ruszyć się z miejsca. Podszedł do świdrującej niską profesor wzrokiem czarnowłosej i bezceremonialnie wyrwał jej różdżkę z ręki podając ją nauczycielce. Oburzenie na chwilę odebrało Bellatrix mowę co Sprout szybko wykorzystała wychodząc pospiesznie z lochu.

-Jak śmiałeś Lupin!-wrzasnęła w końcu Bellatrix ciskając gromy z oczu.

-Wolałaś iść na kolejny szlaban?-mruknął Remus pocierając piekący policzek.-Teraz przynajmniej ja posprzątam ale na kolejnym szlabanie nikt by za ciebie tego nie zrobił i w końcu poszłabyś do dyrektora. Jeśli tego chcesz jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Dziewczyna uspokoiła się patrząc ze zdumieniem na Lupina.

-Będziesz za mnie sprzątał?

-Możesz teraz iść, tylko wróć przed Sprout.-rzekł spokojnie Remus zakładając pomarańczowe rękawice.

Bellatrix przygryzła wargę a potem sama włożyła podobne rękawiczki.

-No proszę, lady Black kala swe ręce pracą.-zaszydził blondyn kiedy Bella opadła na kolana obok niego.

-Zamknij się Lupin.-rozkazała mu niegrzecznie biorąc płyn do czyszczenia i wylewając go na podłogę posłała mu delikatne spojrzenie.-Strasznie się zrobiłeś sarkastyczny.

-A ty wyniosła.-odparował Remus zmywając szlam ze ściany.

Bella zamilkła na chwilę, podnosząc swe czarne oczy na pracującego Gryfona.

-Dla ciebie nigdy.-szepnęła cicho pod nosem, uśmiechając się wewnątrz siebie kiedy blondyn niby przypadkiem musnął jej ramię.

Chciała mu powiedzieć tak wiele, tak dużo przemilczała.

Dziękuję ci to tylko słowo. Ale jak dużą moc ma takie małe słowo.

* * *

 **Kyli usiadł na ławce, wzrok wlepił w zasnute burzowymi chmurami niebo. Remus tuż obok niego siłował się z paskiem od torby.**

 **-Zostaw Lupin.-szepnął Cello kładąc długie palce na ręce Remusa.-Popatrz na niebo. Tuż przed płaczem jest najbardziej spokojne.**

 **-To spokój, który sprawia, że włosy jeżą się na karku.-mruknął Remus odchylając głowę a złote włosy wymknęły się spod rzemyka.**

 **-Czy taki spokój nie jest najpiękniejszy? Tuż przed burzą...**

 **-Wolę samą burzę.**

 **-Co oznacza, że jeszcze nie poznałeś tego co następuje po niej.**

 **-Cello...**

 **-Cicho. Zaczyna padać.**

* * *

-No i gdzie pan posępny?

Isabelle parsknęła i pacnęła Edmunda w ramię.

-Wciąż nie wierzę, że mu powiedziałaś Nikodel.

-Nie dąsaj się Bells. Izzy nie ma nic przeciwko.

-No cóż.-Isabelle wzruszyła ramionami.-Jak mówią Gryfoni-w kupie raźniej.

Bellatrix zerknęła podejrzliwie na Lestrange.

-Skąd wiesz jak mówią Gryfoni.

-Nie każdy ogranicza się do jednego środowiska Bello.-Izzy uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

Bellatrix prychnęła.

-Nie będę bratać się z pospólstwem.-wyniosłe machnięcie dłonią i skrzywienie twarzy wymownie dały do zrozumienia reszcie, że panna Black jest zdegustowana choćby najmniejszym przejawem zaznajamiania się z Gryfonami.

Isabelle i Edmund zgięli się w pół ze śmiechu, przy czym ciemnowłosy aż przysiadł na podłodze. Nikodel i Bellatrix jedynie uniosły wysoko brwi i założyły ręce na piersi.

-To gorzej niż Potter.-skomentowała pod nosem Nikki, na co Bella posłała jej zgodne spojrzenie.

Izzy nagle uniosła głowę zaalarmowana zbliżającymi się krokami.

-Auriel już idzie.-szepnęła zestresowana Lestrange.

Isabelle zagryzła wargi i zbladła. Gdy Auriel był już blisko Izzy poczuła chłodną dłoń wsuwającą się jej w rękę. Uniosła wzrok i zauważyła twarde spojrzenie Bellatrix.

-Isabelle.-głos Auriela był spokojny i smutny.-Zechcesz mnie przedstawić?

* * *

Catie z uśmiechem rozbujała się na gałęzi i wyskoczyła wysoko w powietrze. Syriusz z zestresowaną miną szybko podbiegł i złapał roześmianą dziewczynę w ramiona.

-Nienawidzę kiedy to robisz.-mruknął stawiając połifrytkę na ziemi.

Catie poklepała go po ramieniu.

-Za to ja uwielbiam jak mnie łapiesz.

-No wiesz.-parsknął Syriusz nachylając się nad nią.-Twoje słowa mogą zostać potraktowane dwuznacznie.

-Zboczeniec.-Catie odsunęła się od niego z udawanym przerażeniem.

-Mała wredota.-Syriusz pociągnął Cat za jeden z długich warkoczy.

-No już, już. Dosyć tego słodzenia.-wciął się Lunatyk wchodząc pomiędzy Blacka a Catie.

Cat nad ramieniem Lupina uniosła brwi i posłała rozbawione spojrzenie Syriuszowi.

-Słodzenie?-powiedziała bezgłośnie z nutką niedowierzania na twarzy.

Syriusz wymalował sobie na czole kółeczko. Cat zachichotała.

-Nie wiem jak wy. Martwi mnie brak Jamesa w polu mojego widzenia.-Peter potarł swój kark ze zmartwioną miną.

-Nie martw się. James bawi się dziś w cichociemnego, cokolwiek to jest.-Syriusz zignorował zagrożenie i wyciągnął się na trawie.-Ah, ten chłód matki ziemi.

-Czasem zastanawiam się skąd ci się to bierze Syri.-Remus wyciągnął się obok niego.

-Niby co?

-Ten...luz.

Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

-To życie. Mamy je tylko jedno i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Lunatyku nie mam zamiaru traktować go poważnie.

Remus zamyślił się głęboko wpatrując się w ciemniejące niebo. Catie i Peter usiedli na przeciwko siebie pojedynkując się na spojrzenia.

-Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś filozofem Łapo.

-Jaka to filozofia.-parsknął Syriusz.-Po prostu konsekwentnie łamię wszelkie zasady żeby czuć, że żyję. I to jest dla mnie piękne. Wyrwij się Remik z tej swojej kujońskiej, prefektowej natury i zaszalej tak naprawdę. To lepsze niż gdybyś się zaćpał.

-Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia?-krzyknęła wesoło Catie potrząsając jasnymi włosami.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

-Kto wie?

* * *

 **-Wiesz Remusie. Świat powoli traci kolory.-rzekł Cello przesuwając palcami po korze wierzby.-Ty jeszcze je widzisz ale w moich oczach gasną.**

 **-Nie mów tak Cello.-Remus ścisnął dłoń chłopaka.-W końcu kolory wrócą.**

 **Kyli potrząsnął głową ze smutnym półuśmiechem.**

 **-Nie Remusie. Już nie wrócą. Zostałem sam i wszystkie osoby, które kochałem zniknęły. Tylko ty jeszcze mnie tu trzymasz. Ale już wkrótce zrozumiesz wszystko co chcę ci przekazać.**

 **-Czy ty się ze mną żegnasz?**

 **-Jeszcze nie.-zaprzeczył delikatnie Cello.-Pamiętaj Remusie. Walcz o to czego pragniesz i trzymaj blisko przyjaciół. Zwłasza Syriusza. On i ty jesteście jak dwie połówki silnej więzi. To coś innego niż sympatia, to pokrewieństwo dusz.**

 **-Czasami nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz Cello.**

 **-Zrozumiesz.**

* * *

Remus biegł, tak jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie biegł. Szukał kogoś. Potrzebował tej osoby natychmiast. Już. Teraz. Bo w trakcie tych kilku listopadowych dni coś sobie uświadomił. Pustkę. Tę pustkę, która wypełniała go od środka i nie pozwalała się zapełnić.

Bella.

Osoba, której szukał a gdy ją wreszcie znalazł zrezygnował. Dlaczego?

W końcu ją zobaczył. W otoczeniu przyjaciół, chłodną, piękną i niedostępną. Zwolnił.

Jedno spojrzenie. Czerń i złoto. Chwila zawahania. Cień uczucia zaraz zastąpiony opanowaniem.

-Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Chyba wyczytała to z ruchu jego warg bo pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi i ruszyła w jego stronę.

Inna.

Znajoma.

Bellatrix.

Wziął ją w ramiona wciskając się w niszę, twarz schował w zagięciu jej szyi.

-Już nie mogę.-szepnął w jej pachnące włosy.-Nie dam rady trzymać się z dala od ciebie. Wybacz mi, że przestałem walczyć. Proszę daj mi szansę. Daj mi szansę żebym cię odzyskał.

-Remus.

Zadrżał gdy wypowiedziała jego imię. Czarne oczy odnalazły złote. Lśniła w nich determinacja i czułość. Tak inna od codziennego chłodu.

-Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam.

To mu wystarczyło by ponownie ją do siebie przygarnąć.

* * *

 **Syriusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Remusa i jako ostatni dołączył do tłumu zmierzającego do szkoły. Na pagórku został już tylko Lupin, w czarnym płaszczu i kapturze naciągniętym na głowę dla ochrony przed deszczem.**

 **-Dziękuję ci.-szepnął cicho Remus.**

 **W ostatnim geście pożegnania dotknął zimnego marmuru i on też odszedł.**

 **Kyli Cello**

 **1960-1975**

 **_Spieszmy się kochać ludzi, bo tak szybko odchodzą_**

* * *

Wybaczcie za długą przerwę. Mam akurat bardzo ciężki czas i nie wyrabiam się absolutnie z niczym. Od teraz postaram się dodawać notki częściej.

N.C


	12. Chapter 12

,,Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade,  
All shall fade...  
All shall fade... "

Dziś cofnięto czas dziesięć lat w tył.  
Tak to czuła Bella, formując ze śniegu mokry pocisk za zmarzniętą jodłą. Jej biały płaszcz był jedynie o ton ciemniejszy od śniegu. Czarne włosy skryła pod czapką z długimi pomponami, Remus jej ją podarował, dawno temu, w lepszym świecie. Zachowała ją i dziś znów z radością postanowiła nosić. Odetchnęła głęboko mroźnym powietrzem, czując jak wypełnia ją czyste uczucie szczęścia. Od dawna tak się nie czuła.  
Jeśli miałaby być szczera to od dzieciństwa. Chociaż i ono kojarzyło jej się z surową dyscypliną, nauką i karnością. Wyniosłym chłodem.  
To Lupin nauczył ją, że zima to coś więcej niż zamieć, biel i zimno. Z nim budowała zamki na lodzie, tańczyła wśród sypiącego śniegu. A teraz te czasy wróciły. I choć Black obawiała się konsekwencji, zranień, to chciała zaryzykować. Mimo wszystko.  
Czasem przed oczami stawał jej Czarny Pan. Jego misja, oczekiwania rodziny, przestrogi Narcyzy. W takich chwilach czuła, że przyjaźń między nią a Lupinem jest czymś złym. Jednak przebywanie z nim sprawiało, że czuła się inna, lepsza. Była tą Bellatrix jaką stałaby się gdyby nie urodziła się w tej rodzinie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma wybór. Mogła wybrać jak Syriusz i Andromeda. Wybrała ród. Nawet nie przez tchórzostwo, nigdy nie była tchórzem, jej pasowała atmosfera domu. Jego sztywne zasady, wierność krwi i ideałom. To odróżniało ją od reszty ludzi, sprawiało, że jest lepsza.  
Jej przekonanie zostało zachwiane, na zwykle gładkiej powierzchni pojawiła się długa, gruba rysa. Lustro zaczęło pękać wzdłuż krawędzi. Dawne zdjęcia i historie zaczęły ją nużyć, zbyt wyniosłe, zbyt sztuczne by prawdziwie je docenić. A jednak nie mogła zrezygnować ani z tej strony siebie, ani z drugiej. Ktoś musiał ją pociągnąć na jedną stronę. I tylko dwie osoby miały tę moc. Dwaj, tak odmienni, chłopcy, jeden starszy, doświadczony i ciemnowłosy, drugi młodszy, weselszy o złotych piórach wiązanych rzemieniem.  
Noc i dzień.  
Słońce i księżyc.  
Dobro i zło.  
Zatopiona w myślach nawet nie zauważyła skradającego się za nią chłopaka, porwał ją w ramiona rozsmarowując jej delikatnie na twarzy świeży śnieg. Bellatrix prychnęła głośno nawet nie próbując się wyrwać.  
-Tak, bardzo zabawne Lupin.-mruknęła czując jak ciało przytulającego ją blondyna wibruje od chichotu.-Boki zrywać.  
-Daj spokój Bells.-Remus pociągnął ją za jeden z czarnych pukli.-Lubisz śnieg.  
-Ale nie między zębami.-burknęła Bellatrix krzyżując ręce na piersi jak obrażone dziecko.  
-Przecież ja ci wcale nie...hej!  
Wykorzystując to, że poluzował chwyt Bella pocięła Remusowi nogę. Wilkołak złapał ją za rękę i razem wylądowali w śniegu.  
Młodzi, roześmiani, czerwoni od chłodu.

* * *

-Udał się spacerek?-spytał lekko Edmund z odcieniem złośliwej satysfakcji w głosie.  
Bellatrix zerknęła na niego spod przymrużonych oczu, czujnie, podejrzliwie, węsząc jakiś podstęp. Nikodel też popatrzyła na chłopaka strosząc brwi i przysunęła się bliżej Bellatrix, gotowa do bronienia czarnowłosej.  
-Bardzo.-rzekła krótko Bella maszerując z godnością w stronę klasy.  
-Ktoś ci..hmmm...towarzyszył?  
Bellatrix zgromiła Notta spojrzeniem czarnych oczu.  
-Nie.-wycedziła zimno kiwając głową na Nikodel.  
Blondynka ruszyła za nią zostawiając Notta samego. Edmund uśmiechnął się pod nosem szepcząc ,,kłamca".  
-Co go ugryzło dzisiaj?-Bellatrix wyrzuciła ręce w górę.  
-Może ma okres.-wzruszyła ramionami Nikki.  
-Co?  
Bella i Nikodel zerknęły po sobie i wybuchnęły śmiechem.  
-Jesteś czasem okropna Nikki.  
-Dziękuję ci Bello. To słodkie.  
Usiadły razem w ławce, ramię w ramię. Głowa wtulona w jej dłonie, jasne włosy rozsypane na tych czarnych. Śmieją się, tym śmiechem, który nie ustaje. To ta chwila, którą możesz przeżyć tylko z bliską ci osobą.  
Bellatrix nie potrafi się już oszukiwać. Ma uczucia, skryte głęboko. Są.  
Nikodel wyciągnęła z kieszeni lizaka i podała go czarnowłosej. Bellatrix od razu włożyła go do buzi, to był jej ulubiony, truskawka z wanilią.  
-Mam ochotę zrobić coś szalonego.  
Nikodel ze zdziwieniem zerknęła na rozluźnioną czarnowłosą.  
-Warto by było zebrać wszystkich na tę...szaloną rzecz.  
-Wiesz gdzie jest Izzy?-spytała Bellatrix rozglądając się za ostatnią z czarnych owiec.  
Nikki zagryzła wargę.  
-Myślisz, że z Aurielem?  
Wzrok Belli stwardniał.  
-Mam nadzieję, że nie.  
-Wiesz..on chyba nie jest aż taki zły  
-Jak możesz tak mówić?!-uniosła się Black.  
-No bo...przecież pamiętasz

 _-Isabelle.-głos Auriela był spokojny i smutny.-Zechcesz mnie przedstawić?_  
- _Ykhmm..-Lestrange odchrząknęła zerkając niespokojnie na Bellatrix.-To mój...znaczy Auriel, Aurielu to Bellatrix, Edmund i Nikodel._  
 _-Miło mi was poznać.-ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się niepewnie, jego blada dłoń zacisnęła się na rzeźbionej lasce z głową smoka._  
 _-A mnie nie.-wypaliła Bellatrix narażając się na ciche syknięcia przyjaciół.-Mam gdzieś ciebie i całą twoją rodzinę! Nie można zmuszać ludzi do małżeństwa! Isabelle ma prawo wyboru i nie będzie się poświęcać! A ty nie masz prawa żądać tego od niej!_  
 _-Bella.-Isabelle karcąco uniosła głos ale Auriel uspokoił ją delikatnie odsuwając w bok._  
 _-Rozumiem twoje wyrzuty Bellatrix Black.-Auriel skłonił głowę.-I uwierz mi ja również tego nie chciałem. Jednak dla mojej siostry zrobię wszystko i nie zawaham się poświęcić innych. Ona ma pięć lat._  
 _-Wciąż nie rozumiem po ci Isabelle aby ratować siostrę.-rzekła spokojnie Nikodel siadając godnie na ziemi.-Zechcesz nam wyjaśnić?_  
 _-Oczywiście Nikodel.-Isabelle chwyciła Auriela pod ramię pomagając mu usiąść na podłodze.-Dziękuję ci Isabelle._  
 _-Bello, Edmundzie.-Izzy uśmiechnęła się prosząco._  
 _Nott siadł pociągając za sobą Bellatrix. Czarnowłosa niezadowolona tylko prychnęła._  
 _-Mój ród Bellatrix od dawna zajmuje się likwidowaniem niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Na jednej z akcji straciłem wzrok i rzecz jasna stałem się bezużyteczny dla mojego ojca. Nie chcąc od razu spisywać mnie na straty postanowił nakazać mi się ożenić. Odmówiłem. Nie przewidziałem tylko jego reakcji. Od dawna już nasze konta się wyczerpywały, wciąż dumni nie odmawialiśmy sobie niczego, żadne z nas nie potrafiłoby żyć ubogo. Wychodząc za bogatą osobę podreperowałbym rodzinny budżet. Ojciec wpadł w szał. Zagroził mi, że jeśli nie wyjdę za dziewczynę, którą mi wybierze zabije Elsę. A ona jest dla mnie wszystkim. Na początku zaśmiałem mu się w twarz, do czasu aż znalazłem ją kiedyś płaczącą w komórce pod schodami. Wtuliła się we mnie i dopiero wtedy poczułem, że jest cała mokra. Była mokra od krwi. Co może jeden kaleka przeciw silnemu mężczyźnie? Nawet gdy go zaskarżyłem nic się nie stało. Jest zbyt ważny. Potem odegrał się na Elsie wiedząc, że karanie mnie nic nie da. Co miałem zrobić? Zgodziłem się. Kilka miesięcy później kazał mi się przenieść do Hogwartu. Moją przyszłą żoną miała zostać Isabelle._  
Bellatrix zacisnęła wargi i nic nie odpowiedziała.

* * *

-Syriusz?!  
Nastolatek nie przerwał grania, leniwie pociągając smyczkiem po skrzypcach. Szare oczy miał półprzymknięte, usta zaciśnięte w koncentracji. I choć twarz wyrażała surowe skupienie, wydawał się rozluźniony, pochłonięty muzyką i taki inny niż na co dzień. Tuż za nim, za dużym białym fortepianem siedział Remus, jego palce wprawnie biegły po klawiszach nie zatrzymując się ani na moment.  
Isabelle rozejrzała się ze zdziwieniem po komnacie, w której się znalazła. Nigdy nie widziała takiego miejsca w Hogwarcie. Lodowa jaskinia była taka piękna. W błyszczących ścianach poustawiano płonące świece, lód topniejąc spływał na podłogę, zastygając i tworząc piękne, misterne wzory. Lestrange zauważyła też Jamesa Pottera z fletem w dłoni, tuż obok niego siedział Peter z małym bębnem między kolanami. Gdy tylko Isabelle odwróciła się w ich stronę muzyka się zmieniła. Peter uderzył w bęben, ten znak zbudził pozostałych chłopców. Muzyka płynąca z instrumentów brzmiała jak dawne barbarzyńskie pieśni burzące krew w żyłach. Isabelle nie wiedziała w jaki sposób to wszystko się dzieje lecz była szczęśliwa. Krajobraz również się zmienił, teraz dziewczyna i jej muzykanci znaleźli się na odsłoniętym wzgórzu. Wiatr potargał włosy Isabelle, zamiótł również jej białą suknią. Syriusz oddał skrzypce Jamesowi i znów muzyka się zmieniła. Bardziej nastrojowa choć równie piękna. Z nieba lunął deszcz, był ciepły i przyjemny i Isabelle z radością zatraciła się w jego doznawaniu.  
-Isabelle Lestrange.-Syriusz z szarmackim uśmiechem wyciągnął do niej dłoń.-Można prosić?  
Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko ponieważ wystrojony w elegancki frak Black stanowił tak pociągający i męski widok, że z wrażenia na chwilę zaparło jej dech. Po chwili jednak podała mu rękę. Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ich taniec pełen siły i leniwej gracji, emanował iskrami wzajemnej fascynacji i ciekawości. Isabelle nie miała już pojęcia czy to sen czy jawa.  
Modliła się jedynie by trwała wiecznie.  
-Tak, to sen Isabelle Lestrange.-Syriusz delikatnie przejechał palcem po krzywiźnie jej szczęki. Mokre włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła.-To sen we śnie.  
Szare oczy lśniły, przysłonięte mokrymi rzęsami, na których osadziły się krople deszczu odbijające blask.  
-Więc chcę śnić.  
Tak piękna, tak nieosiągalna w oceanie snów. Odległa jak gwiazdy, a zarazem tak bliska.  
-Na razie będziesz śnić. Lecz ten sen nie będzie wieczny. Każda wizyta tutaj coś ci zabierze.  
-Nie chcę stąd iść.  
-Ja też za tobą tęsknię.-szepnął cicho znikając w gęstej mgle.  
Została sama, mokra od deszczu, w lepiącej się do ciała białej sukni, na skraju klifu. Nie wahała się długo. Skoczyła.  
Na wzgórzu muzykanci wciąż grali, tym razem smutną pieśń...pieśń lodu.

* * *

Złotowłosy chłopak naciągnął czarny kaptur na włosy, lubił czerń. Stojąca obok niego dziewczyna w białym płaszczu uśmiechnęła się widząc jak płatki śniegu szybują w powietrzu. Złapali się na ręce. Jedynie przelotnym, dodającym otuchy gestem. Jego głowa na chwilę spoczęła na jej ramieniu. Blada dłoń pogłaskała chłopaka po głowie. W tej błogiej chwili, tak słodkiej choć kradzionej, odetchnęli głęboko. Zupełnie sami w otchłani bieli. Cieszący się prostotą stykających się rąk. Bo najważniejsze to być razem. Bez względu na cenę. Mimo wszystko. Oderwali się od siebie, niechętnie, rozstanie łagodziła pewność, że przecież znów się spotkają.  
Każde poszło w swoją stronę. A ciepło miejsca, w którym stali zagarnął dla siebie zimowy chłód.

* * *

-Ty!  
Remus odwrócił się gwałtownie. Widząc Rudolfa Lestrange'a zmierzającego w jego stronę z grupką ślizgonów wyszczerzył w złowrogim uśmiechu kły. Stojący po jego stronach przyjaciele zacisnęli pięści widząc, że ten pojedynek nie będzie się opierał na czarach.  
-Czego?-odburknął Remus patrząc wrogo na uczniów Slytherina.  
-Mamy ze sobą nie załatwione sprawy.  
-Mam sprawić, że znowu się poryczysz Lestange?-uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Syriusz stając za Lupinem.  
-Nie płakałem.-warknął wysoki siedemnastolatek.-Coś wpadło mi do oka!  
-Może własne tchórzostwo?  
-Przegiąłeś Lupin!-warknął Lestrange podwijając rękawy. Chcesz się przekonać jak słaby jesteś?  
Remus zmęczony zbliżającą się pełnią, dniami przepełnionymi nauką, znużony ciągłymi kłótniami Petera z Jamesem o jego życie miłosne poczuł chęć by wyładować swą frustrację, w ten jedyny dostępny mu barbarzyński sposób.  
-Skoro tak bardzo chcesz się bić Lestrange to nie odmówię. Podobno jednym z chrześcijańskich obowiązków jest spełniać prośby swego brata.  
-Co ty pieprzysz Lupin!? Nie jestem twoim bratem.  
-I dobrze.-wyszczerzył zęby Remus.-To by było straszne.  
-Hej chłopcy? Długo jeszcze będziecie dyskutować? To się robi nudne..-James z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem spojrzał na swoje paznokcie.-Co nie Glizda, że to nudne?  
-Gdybym jeszcze łapał coś z tej ich rozmowy.-Peter wzruszył ramionami spoglądając z niesmakiem na stojących przed nimi ślizgonów.  
-To co panowie? Czas zacząć pojedynek?-Potter zatarł ręce.-Jak sądzisz Remusie, czy nasi przeciwnicy też lubią te twoje sraty-taty z ukłonami?  
-Eee niee.. Mi bardziej wyglądają na tych tępych barbarian okładających się wyrwanym z ziemi drzewem.  
-Glizda bez przesady. Nie ma się czym ekscytować...chyba, że wyjedziemy na zewnątrz.  
-Zawsze tak międlisz jęzorem Potter?  
-Zwykle tak, a co? Coś ci się nie podoba Goyle?  
-Owszem.  
-Syriuszu mógłbyś?  
Szarooki prawie niewidocznym ruchem uniósł dłoń i zwinął ją w pięść trafiając Goyle w szczękę. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny dla ucha chrzęst, ślizgon przewrócił oczami i komicznie zwalił się na ziemię.  
-No i po sprawie.-uśmiechnął się chochlikowato Black.-Teraz zacznie się zabawa.  
Lestrange ryknął jak ranione zwierzę widząc jak jego przyboczny pada pozbawiony przytomności. Czując jak furia przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, Rudolf bez wahania się jej poddał a cały świat pokrył się czerwoną, krwawą mgiełką. Remus odsunął się zwinnie z pola gdzie szarżował ślizgon i z pół obortu zdołał go jeszcze kopnąć na dzień dobry.  
-No dawaj Lestrange.-wilkołak mimowolnie obnażył zęby.-Teraz skopię cię na do widzenia.

* * *

-Kretyni!  
Catie z marsową miną cisnęła do miski zakrwawioną szmatę, łypiąc nieprzyjaźnie okiem na zakrwawionych Huncwotów. Pół ifrytka już od pół godziny wylewała z siebie frustrację, na swoją główną ofiarę jak zwykle wybrała Jamesa.  
-Idioci.  
-Imbecyle, debile, porąbańcy, skretyniali idioci, tak wiemy. Wymieniasz tak w nieskończoność.-mruknął Peter spod zielonej mazi pokrywającej jego twarz.  
-Żałuję już, że na urodziny dałem ci słownik wyrazów bliskoznacznych.-bąknął pod nosem James na tyle cicho by nie usłyszała tego Catie, ale na tyle głośno by usłyszał Syriusz.  
Black parsknął pod nosem i posłał rozbawione spojrzenie swemu kuzynowi, który z nieszczęśliwą miną oglądał w lusterku swój zmasakrowany łuk brwiowy.  
-Przydał się. Mogę was z radością obrzucać inteligentnymi wyzwiskami.-słuch Catie miała równie dobry jak talent do uzdrawiania.  
-Miło z twojej strony Cat.-Remus spróbował się uśmiechnąć ale opuchnięta dolna warga trochę mu w tym przeszkadzała.  
-Wiem. A teraz siedz cicho.-Catie delikatnie nałożyła Lupinowi maści pachnącej szałwią na bolące części ciała.  
Remus westchnął z ulgą i opadł miękko na podstawione mu przez Catie poduszki.  
-Cat jesteś aniołem.-westchnął z rozkoszą Lupin.  
-Na twoje szczęście. Mogłabym też cię spopielić.  
-Nie zapomniałem.  
 _Jednak nigdy tego nie zrobię. Chociaż jesteście koszmarnie wkurzającymi wrzodami na moim tyłku. Bo kocham was._  
 _Mimo wszystko._

* * *

Rudolf był wściekły. Roznosiła go chorobliwa zazdrość i żądza władzy, podporządkowania sobie wszystkich czemu przeciwstawiali się czterej gryfoni. Najbardziej nie znosił drobnego blondyna. Lupin był zmorą jego życia. Potrafił odcinać się w inteligentny sposób i choć chudy miał w sobie zaskakującą siłę. Od kiedy Lestrange zauważył go z Bellą, sam nie wiedział czemu znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej. Być może stało za tym gnieżdżące się w jego sercu nienazwane uczucie, które obezwładniało go zawsze w obecności wyniosłej Black. Czarnowłosa czarownica miała w sobie jakieś światło, chowane przed światem głęboko. Coś jak swój prywatny mały świat, do którego nikt nie miał wstępu. A on chciał tam wkroczyć, tam również zapanować, choć raz zobaczyć krajobraz jej myśli, dotknąć tej bladej skóry i wywołać choć cień uśmiechu na twarzy tej zimowej księżniczki. Chciał.  
Nie mógł.  
Ona odcięła się od niego niewidzialną ścianą, on zbudował równie nieprzepuszczalny mur zostawiając ledwie wykruszoną dziurkę przez którą zerkał czasem łowiąc, niedostępny dla niego uśmiech. Może miał szansę jednak ją zmarnował. Zmarnował ją bo jak zwykle poniosły go szalejące w nim emocje. Kiedy zobaczył przy niej Lupina, wszystkim innym to umknęło ale on widział jak ona śledzi go z tęsknotą w czarnych oczach, a blondyn zawsze szuka okazji by być blisko niej. W swojej furii porozrzucał po całym Hogwarcie tom Jej wierszy, które dostała od Lupina.  
Wtedy coś złamało się miedzy nimi na zawsze.  
I wtedy też przysiągł sobie, że Ją złamie. Zaczął jej pragnąć, egoistycznie, dla siebie. Chciał Ją całą. Dlatego tak często szukał zwady z Remusem. Jego nienawiść była pierwotna i niezniszczalna.  
Tak samo jak uczucie do Niej.  
Dlatego widząc jak siedzi na dużym oknie, oparta plecami o chłodną ścianę, z tomikiem wierszy na kolanach. Zafascynowana tym niedostępnym dla niego światem, którego nigdy nie rozumiał, nie panując na sobą podszedł.  
Zaalarmowana jego krokami uniosła głowę. Początkowo na jej twarzy rozlało się zdumienie na widok jego rozciętych ust, podbitego oka i zsiniałej skóry, może było tam coś jeszcze, może żal. Po chwili jednak jej spojrzenie stwardniało, usta wygięły się w grymasie. Nie całkiem wiedząc co zamierza zrobić chwycił ją za podbródek zmuszając do spojrzenia w swoje oczy. Nie wiedział co się w nich wtedy kryło, ale to wystarczyło by się nie odsunęła.  
Może coś dla niej jednak znaczył.  
Może to dlatego, że jego siostra była jej przyjaciółką, a brat często szukał jej towarzystwa.  
Może...  
Nie wiedział co Ona widzi. Szaleńca, furiata, znienawidzoną osobę. Nie ważne.  
Nie odsunęła się, to mu wystarczyło. Wystarczyło by ją puścić i osunąć się na jej kolana, chowając głowę. Czuł wstyd, wstyd przed Nią i przed samym sobą, że pozwolił sobie upaść i ukazać słabość. Kilka łez pociekło mu po policzkach, nie potrafił i nie chciał ich powstrzymywać.  
Nagle poczuł małą, chłodną dłoń we włosach. Delikatnie głaskała go po głowie. Nigdy nie był wierzący, ale teraz zaczął wznosić dziękczynne modły. Nie odrzuciła go.  
Sama Bellatrix wpatrywała się w załamanego chłopaka, klęczącego przed nią i ukrywającego twarz. I chociaż nienawidziła go, to w pewien sposób i żałowała. Był stałym punktem w jej świecie, ośrodkiem, w którym mogła skupić swą nienawiść, czymś co pozwalało jej przetrwać. Bo gdy była sama, smutna i niezrozumiana, był też on. I stał się dla niej kotwicą. Kotwicą, która trzymała ją w miejscu. Jak Remus i Czarny Pan byli latarniami, jasno płonącymi w jej głowie, sprawiającymi, że szarpała się w jedną i drugą stronę wpadając w obłęd, on był siłą trzymającą ją w ziemi. Sama nie widziała czemu akurat on. Nie wybrała by go na swoją kotwicę. Nigdy. Od lat Rudolf Lestrange kojarzył jej się wyłącznie z zimną nienawiścią.  
A teraz potrafiła mu współczuć, głaskać go po włosach mówiąc, że wszystko jest dobrze.  
Może ona też była dla niego kotwicą.  
Mimo wszystko stali po jednej stronie barykady.  
Pogrążona w myślach nie zauważyła, że podniósł na nią oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Ona się uśmiechnęła, on delikatnie ścisnął Ją za dłoń.  
Na gładkiej tafli odgradzającej ich od siebie pojawiło się pęknięcie, z muru wypadła pojedyncza cegła.

* * *

Sunset and evening star,  
And one clear call for me!  
And may there be no moaning of the bar,  
When I put out to sea,  
Remus westchnął patrząc w niebo. Wieczornej gwiazdy blask.  
Zdawało mu się, że niebo szepcze ulotnie  
... _Bellatrix_...  
W jakiś sposób wiedział, że to sen.

* * *

Isabelle stała wyprostowana patrząc na śnieg przykrywający świeżą mogiłę Kyli'ego Cello. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Cello był jej kuzynem. Nie powiedziała nikomu. Bo i po co? Nic by to nie zmieniło. Nigdy nie chciała marnych słów pociechy. Nigdy nie chciała litości.  
Bezlitosny wiatr wdzierał się pod płaszcz, drżała z zimna ale nieustępliwie stała nad grobem kuzyna. Była mu to winna.  
Była mu to winna skoro to jej rodzice pozbawili życia jego rodzinę.  
Poczuła kiedy stanął za nią.  
Całkiem bezwolna wtuliła się w niego pozwalając by objął ją ramieniem. Było jej tak dobrze. Dlaczego czuła się winna?  
-Syriusz...  
-Cicho.-przerwał jej delikatnie i zaczął kołysać w ramionach.  
Poddała mu się bezwolnie.

Home is behind the world ahead.

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight...

Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade,  
All shall fade...  
All shall fade...

* * *

-Przeczytaj mi coś.  
-Co mam ci przeczytać?  
-Coś pięknego i smutnego. Coś co pasuje do zimowych dni. Ciężkich i mroźnych. Coś co pasuje do pustych korytarzy i wiszącego w nich żalu.  
-Zgoda.  
-I wiesz co?  
-Tak?  
-Mimo wszystko ja się nie poddam. Będę walczyć.  
Po chwili milczenia odpowiedziała.  
-Wiem.

 _,,Lying, robed in snowy white  
That loosely flew to left and right -  
The leaves upon her falling light -  
Through the noises of the night  
She floated down to Camelot:  
And as the boat-head wound along  
The willowy hills and fields among,  
They heard her singing her last song,  
The Lady of Shalott.''_


	13. Chapter 13

**Remus przez chwilę nie mógł złapać tchu. Tachanie książek z biblioteki zwykle nie sprawiało mu tak wielkich trudności, ale zbliżała się pełnia. Młody wilkołak usiadł na podłodze i przejechał po mokrym czole ręką. Był skonany. I choć nauczył się cierpieć w milczeniu było mu żal, że w pobliżu nie ma Syriusza.**

 **-Remus?**

 **Chłopak podniósł głowę i pozwolił by jego bursztynowe oczy spotkały się z tymi czarnymi.**

 **-Bella.-wyszeptał smakując to imię na języku.**

 **-Co ty tu robisz sam?-nie udało jej się ukryć zaniepokojenia w głosie.**

 **-Byłem w bibliotece.-wyrwało mu się ciężkie westchnięcie.-I jestem na tyle żałosny, że nie potrafiłem donieść książek do dormitorium.**

 **Jej oczy się zapaliły, gdy usiadła na podłodze.**

 **-Nie mów tak. To nie twoja wina.**

 **Zamruczał gdy odgarnęła mu grzywkę z twarzy, miała takie delikatne dłonie.**

 **-Wstań, pomogę ci.**

 **Uśmiechnął się krzywo. W duszy powyklinał na ojca i wilkołaka, który mu to zrobił.**

 **-Widzisz Bells, problem w tym, że nie mogę wstać.**

 **W jej oczach pojawił się smutek, coś na kształt żalu, współczucia.**

 **-Od czego ja tu jestem?-spytała wesoło, choć jej uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu.**

 **Był jej wdzięczny, że próbuje być roześmiana i nie narzuca mu się ze zbędną litością. Chwyciła go w pasie, a on oparł swój ciężar na niej. Czuł, że to nie tak powinno być. To on powinien wspierać ją. Brzydził się swoimi myślami.**

 **Bo jak kaleka może pragnąć zdrowej osoby?**

 **Jak wilkołak może myśleć o wspólej przyszłości z arystokratką?**

 **Przerwała jego myśli.**

 **-Nie obwiniaj się Rem. To nie jest twoja wina. Miałeś pięć lat.**

 **-Może to nie jest moja wina, ale teraz nie mogę...ja...zawsze już będę sam.**

 **Zatrzymała się nieco zbyt gwałtownie, tak, że skrzywił się z bólu. Nie wydał jednak z siebie ani jednego dzwięku.**

 **-Nie jesteś sam. Masz swoich przyjaciół, masz mnie.**

 **Westchnął sfrustrowany, ale co chciał powiedzieć powiedział. Słowa mimowolnie wyrwały mu się z ust.**

 **-Nigdy się nie ożenię. Nie będę miał dzieci. Nikt nie chciałby mieć wilkołaka w rodzinie, zresztą jak mógłbym komuś wyrządzić taką krzywdę? Jestem potworem.**

 **Tym razem Bellatrix zatrzymała się na dobre i pomogła mu usiąć na podłodze. Na jej ustach pojawił się czuły uśmiech.**

 **-Nie jesteś potworem. Gdybyś nim był nie miałbyś przyjaciół, którzy cię kochają.**

 **Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale położyła mu palec na ustach.**

 **-Ja też cię kocham.**

 **Głęboko wciągnął powietrze gapiąc się na nią z niezrozumieniem.**

 **-To jest aż takie dziwne?**

 **-Wiesz, w sumie to tak. Ja nigdy nie myśla...**

 **Nie dokończył tego zdania. Nie dziś. Pocałowała go.**

Już miał się zatracić w jej cudownie borówkowych ustach, kiedy coś mocno go szarpnęło, a nad jego głową rozległ się donośny wizg.

-Wstawaj frędzlu pospolity!

Czując nieznośny smród gdzieś w okolicach swojej głowy, wymierzył mało precyzyjny cios, który jednak trafił w cel.

-Luniek na gacie Merlina, pogrzało cię?

-Trza mi było nie pchać swojej zaśmierdłej pachy w szlachetne lico me.-burknął zirytowany Luniek otwierając zapluszczone ślepia.

W jego polu widzenia ukazał się Peter próbujący wcisnąć na siebie wczorajsze skarpetki. Krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem wciąż patrzył jak Pettigrew spryskuje stopy Syriuszowym dezodorantem i najspokojniej w świecie wkłada buty.

-Ja nie wiem jak ty Glizda, ale dezodorantu się używa na pachy. Na UMYTE pachy.-Lupin zwlókł się z łóżka wciąż zawinięty w prześcieradło.

-Wkręciłeś mnie?!-Peter oskarżycielsko wycelował palcem na wymuskanego i pachnącego Syriusza opierającego się o drzwi toalety.

-Taki już mój cel życiowy.-rzekł nonszalancko Black przeciągając samogłoski.-Wkręcać cię Glizduś, pało moja.

-Zaprawdę powiadam wam, dziś jest mój dzień!-James w swetrze z reniferem wyczołgał się spod łóżka.-Evans wreszcie się ze mną umówi.

Syri opadł na łóżko koło Remusa.

-Założymy się co zrobi ruda?

-Pierdzielnie go w twarz na odlew.-założył Remus przecierając oczy.

-Wchodzę.-uśmiechnął się chochlikowo Black.-A tak wogóle słodka piżamka bąku przecierowy.

-Wal się tępa dzido.

* * *

James zasiadł w ławce i...wyciągnął podręczniki, wystudiowanym ruchem przeczesał włosy, pokręcił się chwilę na siedzeniu. Swój odrobinę mętny wzrok wlepił w tablicę. Remus widząc, że Peter stosuje podobną strategię, a Syriusz zajzwyczajniej zwiał trochę oklapł. Normalnie zająłby się robieniem notatek, ale nie dziś. Bolała go nie tylko głowa, ale całe ciało przerywał nieznośny ból. Czuł zapowiedz nadchodzącej gorączki, ale nie chciał stracić całego dnia na bezczynne leżenie w łóżku. Wypocznie wieczorem, w nocy trafi do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a kiedy wróci...

To zawsze pozostawało tajemnicą. Mógł od razu wrócić do dormitorium, albo nawet miesiąc przeleżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym. Położył głowę na blacie i przymknął oczy, ledwie rejestrując melodyjny głos profesora Ivanovicha. Tuż koło niego Peter kokosił się na krześle, a z jego plecaka dobiegała miła woń ciastek kokosowych. Uspokojony i ukołysany tym zapachem balansował gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu.

-Panie Lupin.

Zarejestrował gdzieś w umyśle, że ktoś go woła. Nawet chciał odpowiedzieć, ale jego ciało. Było tak nieznośnie wolne i obolałe. Nie zdążył rozchylić powiek na tyle by zobaczyć, że Aleksiej Ivanovich podrywa go z krzesła, łapiąc za szatę na karku. Nie zdążył tego zobaczyć, ale poczuł. Tak silnego bólu nie doświadczył, chyba, że przed samym momentem poprzedzającym przemianę. Z jego gardła wydarło się głośne jęknięcie, nogi się pod nim ugięły. Gdyby nie stalowy uścisk nauczyciela upadłby na podłogę. James i Peter zerwali się z miejsc. Jeden przerażony, drugi wściekły. Pierwszy dopadł do niego Glizdogon, bo James rzucił się na Ivanovicha, z rozszalałą furią piętnastolatka. Peter sapnął kiedy złapał upadającego Remusa, delikatnie położył go na podłodze. Remus widział nad sobą zaniepokojone oblicze przyjaciela, które raz po raz traciło kontury. Wszystkie dzwięki odbierał tak jakby znalazł się pod wodą. Próbował powiedzieć Peterowi żeby nie płakał, że będzie dobrze. Ale ból go obezwładniał. Z chęcią oddał się tej mrocznej czerni, obiecywała mu spokój i chłód, wreszcie chłód.

-Zwariował pan!-ryki Jamesa przywabiły znudzonego Blacka pod salę.-On jest chory!

Coś zaskoczyło w jego umyśle. Wszedł do sali i od razu w oczy rzuciła mu się rozgrywana scena. Peter ściskał zaborczo Remusa, leżącego bez przytomności na podłodze. Otępiała klasa skupiała się za to na Jamesie i profesorze. Potter szarpał starszym mężczyzną bez litości. Syriusz zignorował wszystko. Podszedł do Lupina i wziął go na ręce, przeklinając pod nosem gdy zauważył lekkość blondyna. Lunatyk chował swoje wyniszczone ciało pod szerokim swetrami. Gdy tylko się ocknie i poczuje lepiej zabije go, a potem siebie, że nie zauważył. James i Peter wyszli za nim.

Nikt nie zareagował. Stan ciężkiego szoku nie pozwolił nikomu wyjść z klasy.

Nawet gdy zadzwonił dzwonek.

* * *

Usłyszała o tym co się stało dość szybko. W końcu to było jedyne wydarzenie odmienne od tego co działo się zwykle. Denerwowała się swoją nerwowością. Zwłaszcza, że Narcyza rzucała jej co jakiś czas spojrzenia pełne podejrzliwości. Bellatrix postarała się by jej twarz przypominała kamienną maskę. Z mechaniczną precyzją wykonywała wszystkie czynności. Była chłodna. Zimna. Isabelle, Edmund i Rabastan unikali jej cały dzień. Nikodel została. Niczym zaborczy pies warczała na każdego kto chciał do nich podejść. Bella była jej wdzięczna, ale jak to ona nie powiedziała na ten temat ani słowa. Nikki wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jednak nie naciskała. Kiedy usiadły razem na parapecie po skończonych lekcjach Bellatrix po raz pierwszy na nią spojrzała. Lekki oddech uniósł jej klatkę piersiową, ale pozatym w całej jej postaci nie było wachania. Czarne oczy były zimne, nieprzeniknione jak obsydian. Po ciele Nikodel powoli pełzły niewidzialne pajączki strachu.

-Nikodel mam do ciebie prośbę.

Nawet bez odpowiedniej modulacji głosu, jasnowłosa wyczułaby, że nie jest to prośba. To był rozkaz, zakamuflowany grzecznym przekazem.

-Słucham cię Bello?-postarała się by jej głos zabrzmiał spokojnie, nawet pojawiła się w nim nuta rozbawienia.

-Postaraj się żeby nikt nie podszedł dziś pod gabinet Ivanovicha.

Pajączki przestały pełzać po jej plecach, teraz pojawiły się iskry paniki, zabarwione ciekawością, aprobatą, złośliwością.

-Da się zrobić.

Czarne oczy rozbłysły. Nikodel w tym błysku doszukała się podzięki. I zwiastunu czyjegoś bólu.

* * *

Budził się czasami. Pamiętał jakieś niepełne obrazy. Mignięcie włosów Jamesa. Syriusza pochylającego się nad nim. Ciche słowa przeprosin. Urywany szloch Petera. Nienawiść w oczach Syriusza, która była skierowana przeciwko niemu samemu. Nerwowe kroki Jamesa, jego podniesiony głos. Wrzaski Catie. Jej rękę w jego głosach.

Ale teraz gdy otworzył oczy był sam. Ciszę przerywał nikły szum wody przepływającej w rurach. Był wyczulony, potrafił go usłyszeć. Więc zdziwił się gdy zobaczył ją. Siedziała naprzeciwko, w kącie tak ciemnym, że niemal ją przeoczył. Gdy zobaczyła, że się ocknął podeszła bliżej. Miała na sobie szeleszczącą pelerynkę, czarną. Ale poruszała się tak, że nawet on nie wychwycił najlżejszego szmeru.

-Remus.-czułość w jej głosie brzmiała...lekko zardzewiale. Zupełnie jakby jej głos odzwyczaił się od czułości.

Ale ręka, która spoczęła na jego włosach nie zapomniała. Cieszył się dotykiem aksamitnej skóry. Wspomnieniami, które mu towarzyszyły.

-Coś ty narobił?

W jej głosie była nagana. Troska. Nuta złości. Całość smakowała kardamonem.

Wychrypiał coś niezrozumiałego. Położyła mu palec na ustach. Zamilkł. Obserwował ją, ciesząc oczy perfekcyjnymi detalami jej twarzy. Linią nosa, kształtem warg, oczami koloru obsydianu. Poklepiał kołdrę koło siebie. Podeszła dopiero gdy jej wzrok spotkał się z jego. Nie wiedział co było w jego oczach, ale skłoniło ją to do położenia się obok. Poczuł jej rękę we włosach i delikatny pocałunek na czole. Sam nie wiedział kiedy zasnął ponownie. Czuwała przy nim długo, zniknęła dopiero kiedy nadszedł czas by zabrać go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Cicho i niezauważalnie. Tak jak się pojawiła.

* * *

Drzwi do sypialni Ivanovicha były zamknięte zaklęciem. Było ono dla niej tak prostą przeszkodą, że wargi same ułożyły jej się w tryumfalnym uśmiechu. Czarny Pan lubował się w chłodnej zemście, ale ona była żywiołem. Ogniem. Weszła dostojnie, cicho niczym zmyślna pantera. Jej oczy objęły gabinet wzrokiem, lekko się skrzywiła na widok zdjęć machających do niej dzieci profesora.

Żałosne.

Poszła dalej, wspinając się po kręconych schodach, andrenalina pulsowała lekko, dodając wyrazistości chwili. Bella upajała się samym momentem. Ale prawdziwe emocje poczuła dopiero, gdy stanęła twarzą w twarz z Ivanovichem.

Muffliato sprawiło, że nikt nie usłyszał jak profesorem targnęło pierwsze Crucio. Kolejne zaklęcie od jej mistrza sprawiło, że nikt nie wykrył, że w zamku użyto zaklęcia niewybaczalnego.

Nakładające się na siebie nieskładne wrzaski były muzyką dla jej uszu. Słodkim spełnieniem zemsty. Ciemna moc, ta którą kochała śpiewała w jej żyłach. Ach, ekstaza, czysta ekstaza i jeszcze jedno zaklęcie by dokończyć dzieła. Powstrzymała się. Z trudem.

Dysząc od nienawiści rzuciła Obliviate. Posprzątała ślady. I zniknęła. Jak strzęp dymu.

Czarny pies zaskomlił cicho patrząc na wijącego się po ziemi wilkołaka. Miał wyjątkowo czuły nos, wychwytywał słabą woń strachu, bólu i nienawiści. Nie bał się jednak. Widział w wilkołaku jedynie swojego ukochanego przyjaciela.

To był Remus.

I cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będzie Remusem. Wilcze oczy kierują wzrok w stronę tych psich. Syriusz jako pies oddycha z ulgą. We wzroku wilkołaka widać znajomą świadomość. Złote oczy się nie zmieniły. Eliksir zadziałał.

Pies merda przyjaznie ogonem, całym sobą pokazuje, że cieszy się na widok przyjaciela. Wilkołak powoli podchodzi do ogromnego psa, stare blizny lśnią w blasku księżyca sączącego się przez wybite okno. Wilk trąca nosem swego towarzysza.

To nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia taka noc, którą spędzą razem.

Po podłodze przemyka szczur, wąsiki lekko drżą gdy dołącza do psa i wilka. Na schodach słychać już delikatny tupot jelenia.

Cała czwórka zjednoczona jednym sekretem. W tej chwili każdy oddałby za drugiego życie. W tej chwili wszyscy snują marzenia o przyszłości, wierzą, że zdobędą świat. O ile tylko będą razem.

Przyjdzie im się srogo pomylić.

Ale nie teraz. Teraz ta chwila należy do nich.

* * *

Usiadł na parapecie wielkiego okna, od kilku lat już nazywał je swoim. Jego palce błądziły bezmyślnie po wyrytych w kamieniu inicjałach.

R.L.

Zastanawiał się czy ktoś kiedyś siądzie w tym samym miejscu, może zaciekawi go widok dwóch liter. Może będzie szukał właściciela tych inicjałów. Głupie myśli. Przesunął dłonią po piersi. Nowa blizna, bolała go bardziej niż to okazywał. Oparł głowę o zimną ścianę, chłonąc tak potrzebny mu chłód. W oddali rozległy się ciche kroki, a na jego ustach pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

Wilkołak.

Tylko dlatego wiedział, że idąca ku niemu osoba jest dziewczyną, wyczuwał zapach perfum i charakterystyczną dla każdego człowieka woń. Znał ten zapach lepiej niż własny. Śnił mu się przecież po nocach. Bellatrix zbliżała się do niego łagodnie. Blask ognia z najbliższej pochodni wyostrzał jej piękne rysy. Remus się nie poruszył, złote oczy obserwowały czujnie jak dziewczyna siada obok niego. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak, w ciszy. Ale potem głowa złotowłosego opadła na ramię dziewczyny. Jej dłoń powędrowała w jego włosy. Gładziła go delikatnie, z wyczuciem, subtelnie.

Z ust blondyna wyrwał się pomruk zadowolenia. Na bladych ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Jeszcze mocniej zapachniało różami. Ich różami.

 _Czarne róże pięły się_ w _górę, ich zapach oszałamiał. Na ustach stojącego pod nimi chłopca pojawił się uśmiech._

 _-Są dla ciebie._

 _Jego szept zabrzmiał jak obietnica, którą obiecali razem dzielić._

 _-Posadziłem je rok temu, ale wyrosły dopiero teraz._

 _Odwróciła się, czarne oczy rozbłysły._

 _-Są piękne!_

 _Blondyn wstał z gracją, a jego oczy błyszczały nadzieją._

 _-Tak jak i ty._

* * *

Skaleczył się. Płytko, ale straszliwie piekło. Nie mógł się doczekać jak już dojdzie do dormitorium i przemyje skaleczenie. Potrząsnął ramionami, na posadzkę opadł świeży, szybko topiący się śnieg.

-Remus?

Niech to szlag!

Wargi wykrzywił w czymś co miało imitować uśmiech, rękę schował za plecami.

-Cześć Łapo.

Szare oczy obrzuciły go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

-Gdzie byłeś?

-Zrywałem kwiatki.

Niewinny ton głosu nie przekonał szarookiego chłopca stojącego tuż przed nim.

-Jest zima Remusie. Czemu chowasz rękę?

Blondyn przygryzł wargę i westchnął w duchu.

-Skaleczyłem się.

Starszy chłopak już był przy nim. Czuły dotyk. Nagana w oczach koloru zimowego nieba. Troska. Spokój. Miłość.

-Chodz do dormitorium. Trzeba to opatrzyć.

Właśnie w takich chwilach tępy ból jaki ściskał mu serce znikał.


	14. Chapter 14

* ,,I wszędzie, dokąd, obłąkany,

Uciekał, gnany zmorą trwóg,

Tam Jeździec ścigał go Miedziany

I ciężko dudnił kopyt stuk."

Remus kopnął swoją torbę i buntowniczo popatrzył spod opadającej grzywki na czarnowłosego nastolatka stojącego na przeciwko. Szarooki cierpliwie zniósł mordercze spojrzenie blondyna, na ustach błąkał mu się nieco rozbawiony choć pełen wyrozumiałości uśmiech. Remus zaklął głośno i dosadnie, w wyrazie sprzeciwu kopiąc teraz Blackowe łóżko.

-Remusie.-odezwał się w końcu młody dziedzic.-Zdemolowanie dormitorium w niczym ci nie pomoże...a nawet zaszkodzi.

-Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko!-wrzasnął Lunatyk, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy.-Mam piętnaście lat nie pięć! Przestańcie się trząść nademną jak nad jajkiem. Jestem facetem! Nie bezradną panienką w opałach.

Syriusz opadł królewsko na łóżko Jamesa i westchnął ciężko. Teraz już wiedział czym była podyktowana przynajmniej część złości Lupina.

-Luniu, nikt nie traktuje cię jak dziecko. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, przywyknij, że martwimy się o ciebie.-szepnął w ciszy jaka nagle zapadła w dormitorium.

Remus oklapł w sobie, zupełnie jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze i usiadł na dywanie, tocząc bezradnym wzrokiem po zaśmieconej przestrzeni.

-Powinienem sam sobie radzić.-mruknął tak cicho, że Black ledwo go usłyszał.-Jestem za słaby na wszystko. Jak mogę pragnąć..kogokolwiek skoro...

Zaciął się i zacisnął zęby, próbując powstrzymać gryzące go łzy. Siedzący tak na podłodze z poszarzałą twarzą wydał się nagle Syriuszowi bardzo samotny. W tej chwili szarooki zrozumiał, że duszę jego przyjaciela targają tak silne demony, że niełatwo będzie stawić im czoło. Postanowił jednak spróbować. Zsunął się z łóżka i uklęknął przy przyjacielu. Remus nie podniósł głowy z uporem wpatrując się we własne dłonie.

-Remusie...-głos Blacka zabrzmiał bardzo miękko.-Spójrz na mnie.

Blondyn nie miał zamiaru się ugiąć. Nawet gdy Syriuszowa dłoń spoczęła pod jego brodą leciutko unosząc ją do góry. Oczy Lupina wciąż pozostały spuszczone.

-Luniu.-szepnął delikatnie Black, w jego głosie pobrzmiewały perswazyjne nutki.-Patrz na mnie.

Powoli, jakby z ogromnym trudem bursztynowe oczy odnalazły te szare, które były ciepłe jak nigdy. Dwa bliźniacze jeziora płynnego aksamitu.

-Remusie Johnie Lupinie. Pomimo, że jesteś tak strasznym idiotą jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. I zawsze będziemy cię kochać. Znam cię prawie pięć lat i wiem, że jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, najwspanialszym człowiekiem jakiego dane mi było mi spotkać. I kto tego nie dostrzega jest głupcem. Nic nas nie obchodzi, że jesteś wilkołakiem i nikogo nie powinno to obchodzić. Liczy się twoje serce i dusza. W końcu znajdziesz kogoś kto je doceni. Na razie masz nas.

Z ust Remusa wydarł się szloch. Jednak ramiona Syriusza już tam były, by mocno go objąć, sprowadzając do domu.

-Dziękuję ci.

Black jedynie mocniej go przytulił.

* * *

Isabelle otuliła się mocniej swetrem. Przed chwilą rozstała się z Aurielem. Spotkania z nim zawsze pozostawiały po sobie nieskończone morze smutku, goryczy i żalu. Jednak gdzieś tam było też zrozumienie, nawet sympatia, wdzięczność. Tak wiele skrajnych emocji, jednak brakowało jej tych najważniejszych. Bellatrix, która kroczyła tuż przy jej boku zdawała się zatopiona we własnych, niewesołych myślach.

-Bello?

Ciche pytanie wyrwało jej się mimo woli. Czarnowłosa obróciła beznamiętną twarz w jej stronę.

-Co?

Nie speszyła się niemiłym tonem Blackówny.

-Czym jest miłość?

Brwi Belli uniosły się w górę i z ust wyrwał jej się pogardliwy śmiech.

-Na Salazara Isabelle. Co to za pytanie?

Izzy uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, patrząc na zapadający za oknem zmierzch.

-Chcę tylko wiedzieć.

-Nie pytaj mnie o takie rzeczy. Skąd mam wiedzieć?

Irytacja Bellatrix wywołała jej zdziwienie.

-Spokojnie Bella. Tak tylko pytam.

Bellatrix zarzuciła dumnie głową, patrząc wyniośle na grupkę młodszych uczniów z Hufflepuff'u. Na widok jej spojrzenia spuścili wzrok na własne buty usiłując nie rzucać się w oczy. Ich pokorna reakcja wywołała falę tryumfu w czarnowłosej. Isabelle skrzywiła się tylko i pociągnęła za sobą niższą przyjaciółkę.

-Wiesz gdzie podziewa się Edmund?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

-O ile wiem miał się spotkać z Rabastanem w pobliżu posągu Ernesta Zuchwałego.

-Poszukam ich. Idziesz ze mną?

-Nie dziękuję.-odparła trochę zbyt chłodno.-Wolę zostać tutaj.

Isabelle przyzwyczajona, że przyjaciółka miewa swoje humory zostawiła ją bez słowa. Bella westchnęła, gdy Lestrange odeszła. Pytanie Izzy ją rozstroiło. Bo w końcu...czym była miłość?

* * *

* ,,I w bladym blasku ukąpany,

Wysoko wyciągając dłoń,

On, Jeździec goni go Miedziany,

I dźwięcznie w bruk łomoce koń.

I wszędzie, dokąd, obłąkany,

Uciekał, gnany zmorą trwóg,

Tam Jeździec ścigał go Miedziany

I ciężko dudnił kopyt stuk."

Pamiętał jak po raz pierwszy przeczytał Jeźdźca Miedzianego z Bellatrix. Słowa porwały go falą i wiele nocy przeleżał powtarzając bez końca słowa wiersza tego utalentowanego mugola. A teraz zdawało mu się, że sam jest ścigany przez miedzianego jeźdźca, którego imię-miłość. Przygniatał mu serce, a czasem zdawało mu się, że słyszy stuk kopyt za sobą. Być może sam oszalał. Widząc codziennie osobę, której oddał serce, oddaloną jednak niewidzialną ścianą. I czuł się jak najgorszy tchórz, bo gdy przechodziła nie potrafił otworzyć ust i wypowiedzieć tych dwóch najprostszych, a zarazem najtrudniejszych w świecie słów. Tak więc Jeździec ścigał go Miedziany. I ciężko dudnił kopyt stuk.

* * *

Catie poderwała głowę słysząc czyjeś ciche kroki. Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby Huncwoci chcieli ją odwiedzić nie skradaliby się w ten sposób. Również dyrektor chodził w określony, znajomy sposób. Chód nieznajomego był lekki, sprężysty choć może nieco niepewny. Catie wychyliła się lekko, jedynie by zobaczyć czy nieznajomy niesie ze sobą zagrożenie. Krzak, który musnęła zaszeleścił. Niesłyszalnie.

-Kim jesteś?

Zdziwiona Catie cofnęła się do tyłu, obronnym gestem wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

-Pokaż się!

Głos nieznajomego był niski, głęboki jak dźwięk wydany przez spiżowy dzwon. Nieznane dreszcze przebiegły po kręgosłupie Catie wywołując mrowienie, które co ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, było dość przyjemne i ekscytujące. Pod wpływem nieznanego impulsu wyszła zza ściany drzew stając twarzą w twarz z wysokim, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem. Jaki tam chłopak, pomyślała patrząc na jego mocną szczękę, grubą bliznę przecinającą policzek, niezliczone srebrne kreski na dłoniach. Kiedy dotarła do jego oczu zbladła. Usta nieznajomego przeciął gorzki uśmiech.

-Nie rób ani kroku więcej.-rzekł spokojnie ściskając jednak w dłoni laskę tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie.-I wyjaśnij kim jesteś.

-Raczej ty powinieneś się tłumaczyć.-Catie odzyskała już panowanie nad sobą i z wolna poczęła budzić się w niej irytacja.-Co robisz w moim lesie?

-Nie wiedziałem, że to twój las.

Rozbawienie w głosie stojącego przed nią ciemnowłosego obudziło w niej złość.

-Ten odcinek należy do mnie. Dyrektor mi go dał.

-Ty jesteś tą specjalną utrzymanką?-spytał zaciekawiony robiąc krok na przód.

Catie instynktownie cofnęła się krok w tył marszcząc brwi. Słowo ,,utrzymanka" nie przypadło jej do gustu.

-A ty to kto?-warknęła napastliwym tonem.

-Mam na imię Auriel.

Białe, niesamowite oczy sprawiały wrażenie jakby przenikały jej duszę na wskroś. Choć przecież nie mogły nic widzieć.

-Jestem Catie.

* * *

 _Tęsknota,_

 _może to ona nas ze sobą związała,_

 _lecz tęsknota,_

 _serce me strzaskała,_

 _szukałem cię wytrwale,_

 _wśród nocy i zawiei,_

 _lecz wiatr nic mi nie rzekł,_

 _i zrzekłem się nadziei._

S.B.

Białe dłonie spoczęły na tym, krótkim liściku odkładając na bok białe róże. Z kąciku oka spadła samotna łza, cicha i pełna żalu. Opadłszy znikła, a smutne oblicze zamarzło w wyrazie beznamiętnego pogodzenia z losem. Przypominała białą lilię, jeszcze świeżą i piękną, ale taką, której sok ściął bezlitosny mróz. I trwa jeszcze choć już szron pokrył zieleń. Patrzyła jak skrawek pergaminu płonie, obraca się w popiół i niknie. Nie czuła goryczy. Przeszywał ją jedynie żal, starszy niż sam czas. Tęskniła za tym co utraciła, za tym czego mieć nie mogła, a czego tak bardzo pragnęła. Czuła żal za czymś czego nigdy nie miała, nie doznała, nie posiadała. Za czymś co zostało zniszczone zanim się narodziło.

 _Nie tęsknij już,_

 _nadzieją się nie łudź,_

 _odejdź, nie pragnij,_

 _serca już nie budź,_

 _co nigdy nie wzrosło,_

 _już wzrosnąć nie może,_

 _i w tej śnieżnej zamieci,_

 _nam nic nie pomoże._

I.L

Patrzyła jak sowa walczy z wiatrem i nie mogła powstrzymać głuchego szlochu, który w niej narastał.

* * *

Patrzył na swoich przyjaciół. Patrzył na nich i czuł jak Jeździec Miedziany przestaje galopować po jego sercu. Wiedział jednak, że wróci i będzie go ścigał po kraniec świata. Bał się tego, a jednocześnie nie żałował. Traktował tę miłość jak dar. A narazie.

Narazie...

Ma piętnaście lat, jest młody i pełen życia. Ma wspaniałych przyjaciół. Rodzinę. Jest tutaj. Żyje. Unosi się w tym nieprzerwanym kręgu życia i czuje radość. Jest tam gdzie powinien być. I choć nie wie gdzie poniosą go wody świata, to jednego jest pewien.

Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz...

Czwórka przyjaciół.

I choć słyszy w oddali stukot kopyt to wie, że da sobie radę mając ich przy swoim boku.

* * *

 **Krople deszczu przemieszanego ze śniegiem spadają nieubłaganie na granitową płytę. W panującej tu ciszy brzmią jak śmiertelne wystrzały. Nieustanne, miarowe tempo go uspokaja. Czuje przy swoim boku milczącą obecność przyjaciela. W naciągniętym na głowę kapturze wygląda trochę niebezpiecznie i inaczej niż zwykłe, ale on wie, że to wciąż jego przyjaciel. Syriusz uśmiechnął się patrząc na Lupina, któremu mokre włosy przylepiły się do czoła. Mokre miały całkiem inny odcień złota. Obaj czerpali pociechę ze swojej bliskości. Remus wyjął w końcu różdżkę i wyczarował nad nimi ochronną bańkę powietrza. Syriusz odrzucił kaptur w tył i wyjął z ciemnego futerału swoje ukochane skrzypce. Nie wiedział dlaczego dla Remusa tak ważne było by zagrał przy grobie zmarłego kilka miesięcy temu chłopaka. Jednak blondyn nalegał. A on lubił spełniać jego prośby.**

 **Patrząc spod rzęs jak młody Black gra zastanawiał się nad tym gdzie płynie ich życie. W otoczeniu drzew, pod ciemnym niebem pojął, że znalazł miejsce do którego pasuje. Pozwolił by uniosła go muzyka. A deszcz przestał padać na wyryte w granicie słowa.**

 **Jak długo będę miał u Ciebie dług Kyli Cello?**

 **Jak wiele razy będę tu przychodził i pytał nieba co dalej?**

 **Poczuł, tak jak wiele razy przedtem, obecność zmarłego chłopca i wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że Cello się ucieszy. I mógłby przysiądz, że widział jak Cello podchodzi do niego i się uśmiecha, mrużąc ze szczęścia oczy na znajome nuty melodii.**

 **Czasami są takie chwile, które zostają w nas na zawsze. Przypadkowe spotkania pozostawiające po sobie olbrzymie pokłady wdzięczności. Melodia się skończyła. Wstał. Podszedł do czarnowłosego i razem odeszli. Nie odwrócił się.**

 **Nadszedł czas by wrócić do żywych. I stawić czoło Jeźdźcowi.**

/ * fragmenty ,,Jeźdźca miedzianego" Aleksandra Puszkina


	15. Chapter 15

,,Naprzeciw siebie,

zawieszeni w czasie skazańcy,

naprzeciw siebie,

choć ślubowali ,,zawsze razem" "

 _*Egzaminy. Egzaminy. Egzaminy*_

Remus zbiegł w dół schodami, z torbą obijającą mu nogi i rozwianymi włosami. Był już spóźniony i nieco zirytowany.=

 _*Egzaminy. Egzaminy. Egzaminy.*_

Podciągnął spadające spodnie jedną ręką, drugą łapiąc opadającą torbę. Nie zatrzymał się jednak i biegł dalej, o mały włos nie zaliczając gleby przez rozwiązane sznurówki.

 _*Egzaminy*_

-LUPEK!

Ryk Jamesa zatrzymał go w pół kroku, dokładnie w przejściu między jednym korytarzem a drugim. Remus zdmuchnął z czoła włosy, które wydostały się z ciasnego kucyka.

-Jestem jakby spóźniony Rogaczu.-parsknął wykorzystując czas na zapięcie paska od spodni.

Widzę.-James oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę przeczesując dłonią swoje potargane od wiatru włosy.-Kolejna sesja wkuwania podręczników z Lily?

-Zazdrosny?-wyszczerzył się Remus, puszczając przyjacielowi oko.-Zawsze możesz się tam zjawić pod pretekstem, że mnie szukasz.

Dla Jamesa gwiazdka najwyraźniej przybyła wcześniej.

-Jesteś genialny!-wydusił z siebie James patrząc roziskrzonym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

-Wiem.-przyznał nieskromnie Lupin i spojrzał z niepokojem na zegarek.-I bardzo, bardzo spóźniony.

-Biegnij.-James machnął dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.-I masz być baaardzo, baaardzo zaskoczony, że mnie widzisz.

Remus tylko się uśmiechnął i pobiegł dalej z trudem hamując przed drzwiami biblioteki. Tam przystanął, przygładził włosy i udając całkowicie spokojnego wszedł do środka strzelając oczami na prawo i lewo szukając Lily. Rudowłosa siedziała sama w otoczeniu kilku grubaśnych tomów, zagłębiona w lekturze największej książki jaką Remus w życiu widział na oczy. Potruchtał do niej przywołując przepraszającą minę.

-Wybacz Lily.-wysapał opadając przy niej na krzesło.-Nie chciałem się spóźnić.

Evans tylko pokręciła głową przysuwając mu jedną z książek.

-Nie ma sprawy Remusie. Na początek eliksiry?

-Świetny wybór.-wyszczerzył się Lupin biorąc książkę w objęcia.-Masz jeszcze tę listę od Slughorna z przewidywanymi eliksirami na egzamin?

 _*Egzaminy*_

-Leży na stole.-mruknęła Lily przesuwając palcem po tekście.

Remus przysunął do siebie kartkę i zerkając na nią co parę minut zagłębił się w lekturze. Po chwili Lily oderwała się od czytania i spojrzała na blondyna z rozbawioną miną.

 _*Egzaminy, egzaminy*_

-Remus.

Lupin poderwał głowę z nad książki z nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Sssoo?

-Wiesz, że cały czas powtarzasz pod nosem egzaminy, egzaminy, egzaminy?

Remus zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

-Naprawdę? Przepraszam.

-Nie ma sprawy. Też się denerwuję. Ale mamy jeszcze czas.

-Tak. Masz rację. Wiesz gdzie znajdę przepis na wywar Askorderiusza? Zapomniałem ile dawek skórki boomslanga trzeba tam wrzucić.

-Zerknij do Najsilniejszych Eliksirów.

* * *

-Bella.

Czarnowłosa niechętnie uniosła głowę napotykając wzrok Edmunda.

-Czego?-warknęła nieprzyjemnie, przymykając powieki i modląc się o chwilę spokoju.

-Jaka nieprzyjemna.-Edmund udał, że przechodzą go dreszcze jednocześnie robiąc rozbawioną minę.-Izzy pytała czy idziesz dziś do Hogsmead?

Bella ziewnęła zasłaniając usta dłonią, dając sobie tym czas do namysłu. Nikki stojąca przy niej z rozdrażnieniem stukała paznokciami w zegarek, patrząc wymownie na tył głowy Bellatrix.

-Pójdę.-Bella skrzywiła się widząc uśmiechniętą twarz Rabastana.-W końcu to dobra okazja na poznęcanie się.

-I na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem.-szepnęła Nikki z morderczą miną.-Nie mogę się już doczekać.

Rabastan wybuchnął śmiechem klepiąc blondynkę po ramieniu, na co ta odsunęła się z oburzeniem.

-Tak ci spieszno do zabijania Nikki?-spytał lekko Lestrange sadowiąc się wygodnie na jednym z parapetów.

-Och, błagam. Zupełnie jakbyś sam nie marzył po nocach o oczyszczaniu świata ze szlamu.-parsknął Edmund wciskając dłonie głębiej w kieszeń.

-Przyłapałeś mnie.-Rabastan uniósł dłonie w górę i wyszczerzył zęby.-To będzie ciekawe spotkanie, prawda Bello?

Bellatrix wypuściła powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby patrząc na czwórkę ślizgonów, Nikki z mściwym uśmiechem, który przyprawiał pierwszaków o płacz, roześmiany Edmund z płonącymi podekscytowaniem oczami, Rabastan z grzywką opadającą na oko i postawą wyrażającą gotowość do walki, smutna Izzy patrząca na nią z wyrzutem.

-Każde spotkanie z Nim jest ciekawe.-powiedziała z odrobiną rozmarzenia odpychając myśli o przyszłości jaką wybrała.

* * *

Remus usiadł wygodnie w fotelu przed kominkiem, wciskając dłonie głębiej w rękawy swojego sponiewieranego swetra, który dostał dwa lata temu od mamy Jamesa. Mimo, że od tamtego czasu trochę urósł to sweter wciąż pozostawał nieco za duży co niezmiernie cieszyło Lupina. Był taki miękki, brązowy i pachniał karmelem i proszkiem do prania. Jako wygodnicka istota, obłożył się stosem poduszek stawiając na kolanach talerz ciasteczek, które przezornie zwinął ze szkolnej kuchni. Był piątkowy wieczór, siedział sam w opustoszałym pokoju wspólnym bo większość osób zbierała się przed Wielką Salą mając ochotę na odwiedzenie Hogsmead, ogień wesoło buzował w kominku a za oknem w idealnej harmonii spadały płatki śniegu. Remus mruknął, z zadowoleniem myśląc, że szykuje się jeden z najprzyjemniejszych wieczorów jego życia. Niestety los będąc skurwysynem postanowił zniszczyć jego plany, wysługując się w ramach swego nikczemnego planu jedną z bliższych sercu Lupina osób.

-Luniek?-Syriusz wsadził głowę przez otwór dzielący pokój wspólny a korytarz.-Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

Remus zrobił zdziwioną minę, mocniej przyciągając do siebie jedną z poduszek.

-Siedzę.

-Przecież idziemy do Hogsmead.-Syriusz wlazł przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy i rzucił w Lupina grubą, puchową kurtką.-Bierz tyłek w troki Lunatyku.

Remus zdezorientowany i odrobinę przestraszony wziął kurtkę i popatrzył na nią niechętnie.

-Łapa.-jęknął rozdzierająco pragnąc by przyjaciel wyparował z pokoju.-Nie możemy zostać?

-Ubieraj się.-rozkazał szarooki stając przed nim w rozkroku.-Chyba, że chcesz żebym cię stąd wyniósł...-zawiesił głos podnosząc jedną brew w górę, na co Lupin złapał kurtkę i z oburzonym wyrazem twarzy wciągnął ją na siebie.

-Zadowolony?-burknął wstając z fotela i porywając ostatnie ciasteczko.

-Bardzo.-uśmiechnął się Black i pochylił w kpiącym ukłonie.-Damy przodem.

-Czasem cię nienawidzę.-walnął Lupin przełażąc przez dziurę i rzucił Grubej Damie wymuszony uśmiech.

-Nie mów tak Lupek bo aż mnie to boli.-smarknął prześmiewczo Syriusz wciskając Lupinowi na głowę czapkę z pomponami.

Zbiegli ze schodów i rzucili się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, wyzywając się pod drodze tak, że stojące po drodze zbroje rdzewiały od samego słuchania. Wreszcie zziajani stanęli na końcu króciutkiej kolejki ostatnich maruderów wybierających się do Hogsmead. W połowie drogi do wioski znaleźli pozostałą dwójkę Huncwotów i Catie.

-Cat, co się stało, że wyszłaś z domu?-zdziwił się Remus poprawiając na głowie czapkę.

-James się stał.-parsknęła ifrytka patrząc z rozczuleniem na wytarzanego w śniegu, szczerzącego się do niej radośnie okularnika.

Remus rzucił ponuro okiem na stojącego przy nim Syriusza, który nałożył na twarz najniewinniejszą minę świata.

-Wiem coś o tym.-mruknął do Catie tarmosząc mankiety kurtki.-On i Seruś to chodząca zaraza.

-I tak nas kochasz.-Syriusz złapał w swoje objęcia ifrytkę i Lupina.-Prawda Pet, że Luniak nas kocha?]

Peter też cały przyprószony śniegiem wzruszył ramionami.

-Oprócz Smarka to wszyscy was kochają.

-Słyszałeś James? Jednak masz szansę u McGonagall.-zaśmiała się Catie uwalniając z objęć Łapy.-To co piwo kremowe?

-Dobry plan.-kiwnął głową Peter unosząc dodatkowo kciuki na znak zgody.

* * *

Wyszli wszyscy razem, jak na Ślizgonów przystało zachowując się z wdziękiem i elegancją. Bella prowadziła, Nikki jak zawsze szła po jej lewej ręce rzucając znudzone spojrzenia na otaczający ich krajobraz. Edmund szedł pod ramię z cichą Izzy, która tymczasem rozglądała się za bratem, pogrążonym w zadumie i lekko szarpiącym swój zielony szalik. W tamtej chwili żadne z nich nie spodziewało się, że dzisiejszy wieczór tak się skończy.

-Ej, Black!

Ryknięcie, które mogło należeć jedynie do młodego Rookwooda zwróciło ich uwagę na siódemkę nastolatków stojących na jednej z bocznych uliczek Hogsmead. Severus Snape z rozwścieczonym wyrazem twarzy stał w towarzystwie Augustusa, ciskając klątwy w grupkę gryfonów, którym towarzyszyła jedna, nieznana dziewczyna. Rabastan wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i spojrzał z cwaniackim uśmiechem na ich grupę.

-Trzeba pomóc Ślizgonom w potrzebie prawda?-Lestrange szturchnął Edmunda i popatrzył wyzywająco po dziewczynach.

Nikki z cichym chichotem ruszyła wraz z najmłodszą latoroślą Lestrange'ów. Pozostała trójka jakby wrosła w ziemię. Edmund z ociąganiem puścił łokieć Izzy i westchnął.

-Idę pomóc tym szajbusom.-oznajmił schodząc do walczącej grupki.

Izzy posłała Belli proszące spojrzenie.

-Bella...musimy ich powstrzymać.-jęknęła Isabelle patrząc z rozpaczą na rozgrywającą się przed ich oczami scenę.

-Masz rację.-głos Bellatrix był jak lód.

* * *

Remus odsunął z oka grzywkę i zaklął. Od zawsze sobie obiecywał, że powstrzyma Syriusza i Jamesa od znęcania się nad Snape'em, ale jakoś mu nie wychodziło. No i miarka się przebrała. Gładko odbił zaklęcie Rabastana, posyłając je w kierunku Notta. Już przygotowywał się do zabrania różdżki Nikodel, gdy ją zobaczył.

Była wcieleniem furii. Piękna, absurdalnie piękna bo przerażająca, z iskrzącą się różdżką uniesioną do czaru. Czarne włosy powiewały wokół niej, a oczy lśniły jakimś diabelskim blaskiem. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, choć w niczym nie przypominała Belli jaką znał.

I wtedy zaczął się koszmar.

Sam nie wiedział jak to się stało. Zaklęcia śmigały im nad głową. Kątem oka dostrzegł mignięcie włosów Catie, miała brzydkie rozcięcie na policzku, a z jej rąk strzelały płomienie.

I znalazł się z nią twarzą w twarz.

Wciąż była piękna. Ale jakimś obcym pięknem, którego nie znał.

Wciąż była wspaniała. Ale przytłaczającą wspaniałością królowej.

Wciąż była Bellą. Ale on jej nie rozpoznawał.

I zaczęli tańczyć. Dziwną parodię tańca, w którym jeden zły krok oznaczał koniec. Świat wokół nich nie istniał.

Była tylko ona i on.

Razem.

Osobno.

Naprzeciw siebie.

/ Miałam teraz bardzo trudny okres w życiu. Bardzo przepraszam wszystkich czytelników za tak długą nieobecność. Od razu wrzucam trzy rozdziały i obiecuję, że od teraz pojawiać się będą przynajmniej raz w miesiącu.


	16. Chapter 16

,, Tak trudno jest nam wybaczyć krzywdę bliskich,

Tak trudno jest wybaczać krzywdy gdy rani ktoś

kogo się kocha"

Obudził się bladym świtem, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego czuje niesłychany niepokój i ból, który dręczył go przez całą noc. A potem spadło to na niego z siłą miażdżącej lawiny. Wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. Ciężar w klatce piersiowej prawie uniemożliwił mu oddychanie, upadł na podłogę, ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę zaplątaną w jego stopy. Nawet się nie zdziwił, że nie znajduje się we własnym dormitorium. Leżał skulony na chłodnej podłodze, czując jak łzy delikatnie żłobią ścieżki na jego policzkach by potem rozbić się tuż pod jego twarzą. Oddychał ciężko, walcząc o każdy oddech gdy wspomnienia wirowały mu w głowie sprawiając, że chciał uciec, schować się, przestać istnieć. Jak przez mgłę usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i cichy okrzyk Catie.

-Remus.-opadła przy nim na kolana powstrzymując szloch.-Merlinie...

Podjął ten nieskończony wysiłek i uniósł głowę by na nią popatrzeć. Jej zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, bladą twarz, nieuczesane włosy. Cierpienie wypisane na twarzy.

-Tak się bałam.-jej drżący szept przejął go chłodem.-Myślałam, że się już nie obudzisz. Remus...

Ciepłe łzy. Jej dotyk. Zapach werbeny. Kochał ją. Ale zapach werbeny nie był zapachem czarnych róż.

-Catie.-wychrypiał gdy usiłowała go podnieść. Wzrok zasnuwała mu biała mgła.-Gdzie jestem?

-W skrzydle szpitalnym.-uścisnęła go za rękę.-Leż, a ja pójdę po...

-Nie.

Zbyt stanowczo. Zbyt natarczywie. Zbyt wiele paniki by go posłuchała.

-Co z resztą?-wychrypiał.-Nic im nie jest? Ja...nic nie pamiętam.

Catie westchnęła głośno, smutno, patrząc w okno, za którym padał śnieg.

-Wszystko dobrze. Peter już wyszedł. James jest prawie zdrowy, Syriusz jeszcze trochę poleży. Ty oberwałeś najgorzej.

-Czy ktoś wie..co się stało?

-Nie. Znalezli nas wracający do szkoły uczniowie..-głos jej się załamał, poczuł jak zaciska pięść.-Nie znaleziono sprawców.

Odprężył się. Nie znaleziono. Więc Bella...bezpieczna. Jak dobrze.

-Remus?-wielkie, smutne oczy Catie znalazły się tuż przed jego twarzą. Poczuł dreszcz na widok cienkiej blizny przecinającej jej policzek.-Tak mi przykro.

Zdziwił się.

-Cat, przecież to nie twoja...

Przerwała mu zdzierając z niego kołdrę, którą chwilę temu tak pieczołowicie go okryła. Prawie oczy mu wyszły z orbit i gdyby był w choć odrobinę lepszej kondycji pewnie wypluł by z siebie jakiś dowcipny komentarz, ale...

-Patrz!-głos Catie drżał, ona sama obejmowała się rękami jakby próbowała się obronić przed rozpadnięciem na pół.

Popatrzył.

A potem wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. Śmiechem, który urwał się dopiero gdy pielęgniarka wbiła mu igłę w rękę. Odpływając w sen zdążył zauważyć jak do sali wchodzi Peter, a załamana Catie rzuca mu się na szyję.

* * *

Leżał w ciepłej pościeli, czując wokół siebie charakterystyczny zapach skrzydła szpitalnego. Trzymał oczy zaciśnięte w niemej obawie, że gdy je otworzy wszystko to stanie się realne.

-Syriusz?

Cichy szept przy uchu, znajomy lecz teraz, co dziwne nie chciany. Odetchnął spokojnie, miarkując sen. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna sobie pójdzie. Ale jak zawsze jego pragnienia nie szły w parze z rzeczywistością.

-Tak bardzo mi przykro.

No i prawidłowo, pomyślał wściekle próbując zignorować to, że gładziła go po ręce.

-Gdybym tylko była silniejsza, mogłabym ich powstrzymać, a Remus by nie...

Rozszlochała się na dobre. Nigdy nie widział jak płakała, smutek tak, ale nie płacz. Była zbyt silna by płakać publicznie, co dopiero przed Gryfonem. Westchnął i otworzył oczy.

Isabelle klęczała przy jego łóżku, z głową na kołdrze, jej ciałem wstrząsał szloch.

-Izzy.-opuścił dłoń by pogłaskać ją po głowie i poczuł jak się wzdrygnęła, by potem zesztywnieć.-Izzy spójrz na mnie.

-Nie.

-Ma Belle to nie twoja wina. Nic nam nie będzie.

-Jak jasna cholera. Nie kłam. Nie zniosę tego.

Odrzuciła głowę w tył, wściekła, z brylantami łez na końcach długich, ciemnych rzęs. Uśmiechnął się i choć całe ciało zawyło w proteście podciągnął się w górę i usiadł. Zapomniał o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą nie chciał jej widzieć. Isabelle Lestrange. To imię, które atakowało jego mózg już od trzeciej klasy. Patrzył na nią bez słów, ciesząc oczy pięknem jej twarzy.

-Wszystko z tobą w porządku?-spytał w końcu przyciągając ją bliżej.

-Czy ze mną...-otworzyła szeroko oczy.-Black idioto! Prawie was pozabijaliśmy.

-Zawsze twierdziłem, że z nienawiści blisko do miłości.-wyszczerzył się w uśmieszku, który jak dobrze wiedział działał jej na nerwy.

I tym razem się nie pomylił. Dziewczyna fuknęła wściekle i przyłożyła mu w zakryte kołdrą udo. Ledwo powstrzymał się od grymasu.

-Spokojnie, chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić?

Rzuciła się go przepraszać i w głębi duszy zatańczył z radości. Od tej chwili postanowił, że siedząca przy nim najpiękniejsza istota jaką znał będzie jego.

-Nie powinnam tu przychodzić.

Wyrwany z czarownego snu, gdzie widział już dom i gromadę dzieciaków spojrzał na nią w zdumieniu. Na widok jego miny zachichotała smutno.

-Sam o tym wiesz.

-Iz.-jęknął przesuwając palcami po jej dłoni.

-Mam narzeczonego.

-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

-Jestem Ślizgonką.

-Mam to gdzieś.

-Jestem starsza.

-Lubię starsze.

-Syriusz!-zirytowała się w końcu.-Stanę za Czarnym Panem.

-A ja za Dumbledore'em.-patrzył na nią spokojnie.-Ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo przyszłaś tu Izzy. Złamałaś to cholerne, pieprzone tabu i tu przyszłaś. A wiesz co to oznacza? Nie jesteś zła. I choćbyś nie wiem jak się starała nigdy nie będziesz. I choć wmawiasz sobie, że nie chcesz mnie znać to jednak przyszłaś. Dokonałaś wyboru. Bez mojej chorej kuzynki, bez Nikodel, bez Notta, bez twoich braci, bez Auriela. Ty dokonałaś wyboru.

Drżała. Pobladła. Z chmarą włosów okrywających twarz. Elegancka w swej prostocie. Nieskończenie wyniosła. Najpiękniejsza.

-Jak...jak śmiesz!-wyrwała się z jego objęć, zbyt teraz słabych by ją utrzymać.-Ja, wcale...idiota!

Wypadła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nie obróciła się, ale i tak już wiedział. Wiedział, że będzie o nią walczyć bo w tej jednej chwili sama przypieczętowała swój los. I jego też. Opadł na poduszki i syknął z bólu.

Mimo wszystko cieszył się. I miał nadzieję, że przyszłość przyniesie im coś dobrego.

* * *

James usiadł na łóżku, patrząc w zadumie na pogrążonych we śnie przyjaciół. Dopiero co wstał, bo wmuszono w niego eliksir spokojnego snu. Podobno za bardzo się rzucał i nikt nie mógł poskładać mu kości. Najgorsze jednak było to, że nic nie pamiętał. Nie pamiętał kto ich tak sponiewierał. Kto sprawił, że Catie płakała. Że Remus może już nigdy nie będzie mógł chodzić. Zacisnął pięści na okrywającym go kocu. Poza trójką Huncwotów i jednym połamanym pierwszorocznym w Skrzydle nie było nikogo. Zagryzł zęby, choć jedyne czego pragnął to krzyczeć z frustracji.

-Panie Potter!

Drzwi się otworzyły i w jego kierunku pospieszyła profesor McGonagall. James zastanowił się chwilę czy warto odegrać scenkę omdlenia, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że Minerwa zechce mu pomóc mugolską techniką usta-usta.

-Witam pani profesor.-uśmiechnął się sympatycznie jakby nigdy nic i rozłożył się wygodniej na pościeli.-Herbaty?

Nic nie przygotowało go na widok łez w oczach opiekunki domu. Ta jednak szybko się opanowała i nawet leciutko złośliwie uśmiechnęła.

-Chyba pierwszy raz kiedy pan milczy.-skomentowała żartobliwie Minerwa patrząc z troską na oszołomionego Jamesa.-Cieszę się, że już wszystko w porządku.

-No...eee...ja też.-wydusił z siebie, znajomym gestem targając swoje ciemne włosy.

Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przyszła mu na myśl żadna dowcipna riposta. Chciał tylko wiedzieć co się stało. I zniszczyć tego kto zranił jego przyjaciół!

-Nie złapaliśmy waszych oprawców.

Patrzył spokojnie jak jego opiekunka zaciska usta w wąską linię. Nie słyszał jej dalszych słów, zignorował ciepłe życzenia w dochodzeniu do zdrowia, zbył krótką oschłą wypowiedzią pielęgniarkę, która chciała by wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru. Leżał na białych, puchowych poduszkach i cierpiał. Nie fizycznie. Ten ból już minął zagłuszony przez eliksiry. Najgorszy był ból psychiczny. James jeszcze nigdy go nie doświadczył. Od zawsze był kochany, wręcz rozpieszczany jako jedyne dziecko swoich rodziców. Nie doświadczył żalu, cierpienia, można powiedzieć, że życie w szkole dopiero nauczyło go co to znaczy istnieć. Tego, że świat nie jest wyłącznie jednokolorowy i z każdej rozpaczy płynie nauka i kiełkuje nadzieja.

Nie. On tego wcześniej nie znał.

Nauczył się jednak jak to znieść dla tych, których kochał.

* * *

Peter szedł wraz z Catie korytarzem, czuł wstyd. I żal. Miał świadomość, że powinien tam leżeć wraz z nimi, zamiast tego uciekł i uszedł prawie bez szwanku. To było dziwne. Choć nie pamiętał sprawców jego sumienie wiedziało, że zostawił przyjaciół bez ochrony i teraz wypominało mu to w każdym momencie. Aby je zdusić wmawiał sobie kłamstwa, w które prawie sam zaczynał już wierzyć.

,,To nie moja wina". ,,Gdybym został i tak nie potrafiłbym pomóc."

W zasadzie nigdy w siebie nie wierzył. Zawsze krył się za Jamesem i Syriuszem, ślepo podążając ich śladem by pławić się w ich splendorze i choć na chwilę poczuć się lepszym. Przytłoczyło go poczucie winy, a zarazem i gniew. To nie jego wina, że taki jest.

Zazdrość.

Nie miłe, lecz stale powracające uczucie pozostawiające na języku posmak goryczy.

-Nie martw się Peter.-Catie obróciła się w jego stronę udając dzielność.-Będzie dobrze.

Poczuł napływającą falę irytacji. Następna osoba traktująca go z góry, zbyt piękna i mądra aby uznać go za równego sobie. Choć raz chciałby żeby dziewczyna taka jak Catie popatrzyła na niego z podziwem, jak na Syriusza. Chciał być silny. Chciał...

-Wracam do domu, bo chyba zaraz zacznie padać.-Cat popatrzyła na okno i odruchowo potarła ramiona.-Jeśli tylko chcesz możesz do mnie przyjść.

,,Bez łaski"

-Dzięki Catie. Chyba wrócę do wieży.

-Do zobaczenia Peter.

Nie odpowiedział. Catie popatrzyła za nim z ciężkim sercem, a potem odetchnęła głębiej i ruszyła spiralnymi schodami do wyjścia ze szkoły. Było jej przykro i naprawdę nie chciała spędzać kolejnej nocy sama, ale głupio jej było prosić Petera żeby z nią został. Kogokolwiek prosić. Zawsze udawała silną i nieugiętą niezależnie od sytuacji. Płakała to prawda. Ale pozostawała silna. Radziła sobie sama.

* * *

-Poznaję twoje kroki.

Drgnęła, po plecach przebiegł jej znajmy dreszcz. Palce sięgające by otworzyć drzwi opadły.

-Auriel?

Stał opierając się niedbale o ścianę, z rękami głęboko schowanymi w kieszenie długiego czarnego płaszcza.

Zbyt blisko.

Za daleko.

Nie wiedziała czemu ciągle tu jest. Jaką umowę zawarł z dyrektorem, że ten pozwolił mu przebywać na terenie szkoły. Spotykali się kilka razy od czasu gdy zawędrował w pobliże jej chatki. Zawsze był uprzejmy, ale chłodny. Wycofany. A jednak dobrze bawiła się w jego towarzystwie. Lubiła wyprowadzać go z równowagi i patrzeć jak cała jego twarz się zmienia. Dzisiaj poczuła tylko ulgę, ulgę, że jeszcze przez chwilę nie będzie musiała zostać sama.

-W porządku Catie?-mroczny, wibrujący głos Auriela podszyty był troską.-Słyszałem co się stało. Byłaś ranna.

Zadrżała słysząc cichą groźbę w jego głosie.

-Nic mi nie jest. To chłopcy oberwali najgorzej.

Odepchnął się od ściany, a ona poczuła nagle, że mimo całej swojej mocy znajduje się obok niebezpiecznego i wyszkolonego drapieżnika. Zupełnie jakby stała oko w oko z lampartem. I to, że był niewidomy nic nie zmieniało. A jednak nie bała się go. Kiedy się zbliżał nie zrobiła kroku w tył. Kiedy wyciągał rękę nie uciekła. Kiedy ją do siebie przygarnął nie odepchnęła go. Kiedy gładził jej włosy nie wypowiedziała żadnego z raniących słów. Zamiast tego zacisnęła dłonie na jego płaszczu i przyciągnęła go bliżej.

Był przy niej i dawał jej oparcie gdy wylewała z siebie łzy. A ona, wdzięczna i niesiona jego czułością wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć, że ślubował innej. Część łez, które wylała dotyczyły także i jego.

* * *

Marzła.

Chłód przenikał całe jej ciało. Topniejący śnieg ściekał za kołnierz. Nie poruszyła się ani o centymetr przez te kilka godzin. Czarne oczy bezmyślnie patrzyły w przestrzeń. Puste. Chłodne. Jak długie korytarze, które nigdzie się nie kończą. Pełne niebytu czarne dziury rozpaczy. Jej białe dłonie co chwilę, jednostajnym gestem rysowały wciąż tę samą linię na zmarzłej ziemi. Natomiast myśli błądziły daleko. Dzikie. Nieokiełznane. Pełne bólu i szaleństwa.

Wciąż przed jej oczami rozgrywała się jedna scena.

Jej zaklęcie.

Jego krzyk.

Upadek.

Ich ucieczka.

Spojrzenie za siebie. I ta jedna migawka.

,,Leży na śniegu. Nieruchomy z krwią zastygłą w kąciku ust. Jego złote włosy rozsypane na świeżym śniegu, lśnią w świetle latarni. Natomiast nogi...przetrącone. Złamane. Czy to ona krzyczy? Coś w niej osuwa się w otchłań. Zsuwa się w dół, w obłęd, w szaleństwo."

Jej palce zatrzymały się. Uniosła zesztywniałą głową i jej załamane wycie uniosło się do nieba. Tak nie wiele trzeba by wyzwolić w sobie bestię. Tak nie wiele trzeba by zawędrować na skraj szaleństwa i się w nim pogrążyć. Jej umysł jest już złamany. Jej opanowanie kruche. Nigdy nie będzie taka sama jak dawniej. I nigdy sobie nie wybaczy.

...

W końcu się podniosła, ociężałym ruchem staruszki, której nic już w życiu nie zostało. Ruszyła w kierunku szkoły, jej płynne, arystokratyczne ruchy zmieniły się w ciężkie, powolne człapanie. Zanim dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego kilka razy musiała odpocząć bo szalejąca w jej głowie burza raz za razem powalała ją na kolana. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się wejść rozejrzała się czujnie jak zaszczute zwierzę. Widząc, że wszyscy śpią cicho podeszła do najdalszego z łóżek osłoniętego parawanem. Remus leżał na plecach, z rękami rozrzuconymi na kołdrze, która przykrywała okrutnie poranione nogi. Z ust wyrwał jej się jęk.

Otworzył oczy.

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie, zawieszeni w spojrzeniach, które wreszcie wyrażały wszystkie emocje, w spojrzeniach szczerych, ale i budujących między nimi kolejny mur, chociaż ten ostatni tak ciężko było złamać.

Chciała wykrzyczeć słowa tłukące jej się w piersi, chciała je wyszeptać z twarzą schowaną w jego koszulę, wreszcie chciała chwycić go za rękę i obiecać, że z nim zostanie. Odwróci się od drogi, na którą wkroczyła i pójdzie z nim. Nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Nie potrafiła wymówić tych dwóch ciążących jej na języku jak ołów słów ,,wybacz mi".

A on jak zawsze zrozumiał. Znał ją, studiował tak długo, że potrafił czytać z niej jak z książki. Tylko, że tym razem nie potrafił wybaczyć. Gdyby tylko powiedziała przepraszam, to jedno małe słowo znaczące tak nie wiele w obliczu cierpień jakich od niej doznał i on, i jego przyjaciele. Ale chociaż miał hojne, empatyczne serce skłonne do poświęceń to nie potrafił wybaczyć komuś kto zranił jego przyjaciół.

I kiedy się złamała, kiedy przygarnął ją do siebie szepcząc słowa pocieszenia wiedział. Wiedział, że dwa słowa, których nie wymówiła będą jak cierń w ich boku. Niszczący i bolesny. Niepokonany. A jednak choć znał wszystkie przeciw, nie potrafił z niej zrezygnować.

To była masochistyczna miłość. Prawdziwa, trudna, raniąca i niemożliwa. Jedno powoli zabijało drugie. Kochać, kochać to niszczyć. A być kochanym to znaczy zostać zniszczonym.

I jeśli ona była ogniem, a on omamioną ćmą to już wybrał. Dla niej mógł stać się kupką popiołu, szarym pyłem, a wreszcie pustką.

Nie wiedział ile tak trwali. Ona i on. Zagubieni w sobie i w świecie. Marzyciel i realistka.

Nie wiedziała ile tak trwali. On i ona. Zagubieni w płynącym życiu. Piękna i bestia. Bestia i piękny. Zależy z jakiego punktu patrzeć.

Wreszcie puściła jego dłonie, złożyła lekki pocałunek na czole i postawiła na stoliku maleńką, przezroczystą fiolkę z różowawawym płynem. Ufał jej więc ją wypił. Cierpienie odebrało mu wszystko. Kiedy w końcu przestał się trząść była przy nim. Z wahaniem poruszył nogami. Były jak dawniej, całe i zdrowe. Znowu były częścią jego.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie dziękuj mi. To była moja wina. To już zawsze będzie moja wina.

-Bella...nie potrafię...

-Ciii...-położyła mu palec na ustach.-Wiem.

,,Ja też nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć."


	17. Chapter 17

,,Snow is falling,

all around me"

 **Zbliżały się święta, a on w końcu wolny od krążącej wokół niego pielęgniarki i opiekunki domu siedział na wieży astronomicznej i beznamiętnie spoglądał w przepaść pod swymi nogami. Przez ostatnie kilka dni znosił wizyty niczego nieświadomych przyjaciół, ulgowe traktowanie na lekcjach, noszenie na rękach przez Blacka, a przede wszystkim ciężar winy, który podwajał zmęczenie. Czuł niepokój. Gniew. Głównie smutek. Martwił się o Bellę, która zaczęła przypominać widmo, siejące postrach w całym zamku, choć nic nie doszło do uszu nauczycieli. Wprowadziła terror.**

 **Powinien być przerażony. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Powinien...**

 **Był tylko zmęczony. Dawna wytrwałość i chęć by ją zatrzymać nagle zamarzły. Wiedział, że i ona zatrzymała też swoje serce. Wyznanie z tamtej nocy sprawiło, że zbyt się odsłonili. A teraz od nowa budowali cienką i wrażliwą skorupę.**

 **Postanowił dać jej czas. I sobie również. Chciał zobaczyć czy ma dość sił by gonić za niemożliwym. Myślał, że decyzja została podjęta. Ale jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Za wcześnie. Prawdziwą odpowiedz pozna chyba dopiero w momencie śmierci.**

 **-Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę.**

 **Zamknął oczy, czując w uszach szum krwi i dzikie dudnienie własnego serca. Często mu to wypominano. Zbyt wrażliwy. Okazujący zbyt wiele emocji.**

 **-Bellatrix.**

 **Cichy szept, drżące sylaby, spuszczenie głowy i samotna łza.**

 **-Remus.**

 **-Szukałaś mnie?**

 **-Dobrze się ukryłeś.-usiadła obok niego, bez lęku zwieszając nogi w próżnię.**

 **Powinien być zaskoczony, dobrze wiedział jak nienawidziła wysokości. Dlatego chowając się przed nią zawsze uciekał w górę, pod niebo.**

 **-A jednak mnie znalazłaś.**

 **Popatrzył na nią, bursztynowe oczy przypominające dwa zimne szkiełka. Nie dostrzegła w nich ani śladu ciepła.**

 **-Skąd wiedziałaś?**

 **-Zawsze uciekasz odemnie wysoko.**

 **Zacisnęła dłonie na pelerynie, zielonej jak kolor jej domu. Poczuł w ustach smak krwi z przygryzionej wargi. Całe jego ciało zastygło, nagły wystrzał adrenaliny, podniecenia, strachu. Za dużo kłębiących się emocji. W przeciwieństwie do niego wydawała się zupełnie spokojna. Dawniej taka nie była. Dawniej bez trudu odgadywał o czym myśli. Ale to było dawno temu.**

 **-Co z twoim lękiem wysokości?**

 **-Już go nie ma.-pewna, rzeczowa, konkretna. Miał ochotę nią potrząsnąć.-Pozbyłam się go.**

 **Mocniej zacisnął zęby by nie zacząć krzyczeć. Na własne życzenie pozbawiała się ludzkich cech, zamieniała w bezduszną arystokratyczną gardzącą innymi maszynę.**

 **-Czyżby on ci w tym pomógł?-nie potrafił pozbyć się jadu w swoim głos.**

 **Zerknęła na niego z rozbawieniem.**

 **-Jesteś zazdrosny?-doskonale wiedziała o kim mówi. I była ciekawa odpowiedzi.**

 **Zaskoczył ją. Zamiast odpowiedzieć wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.**

 **-Remus!**

 **-Co?-wściekłość która go ogarnęła była zaskakująca. Jeszcze nigdy nie poddał się tak mocno swej wilczej naturze.**

 **-Już idziesz?**

 **-Nie baw się ze mną.-warknął, przez ludzką twarz widziała wilkołaka.-Mam dość. Zaatakowałaś moich przyjaciół i mnie. Za każdym razem wybierałaś nienawiść i gniew zamiast mnie. Wybrałaś Voldemorta.-nie zareagował na jej wzdrygnięcie.-Myślisz, że nie wiem?! Doskonale wiem co się dzieje poza szkołą. Te wszystkie zniknięcia. Te morderstwa. A ciebie to bawi. Ty tego chcesz. Byłaś moją przyjaciółką i walczyłem by cię odzyskać, ale Bellatrix jaką znam zniknęła. Mam już dosyć.**

 **Zamarła. Nie tego się spodziewała. Z pewnością nie tego. Miała tu przyjść odzyskać przyjaciela, zamiast tego stał przed nią płonący złością chłopak, którego nie znała. Miała przeprosić, zamiast tego doczekała się wybuchu. Najgorsza była świadomość, że sama do tego doprowadziła. A on jeszcze nie skończył.**

 **-Kryłem cię. Nie wiem czemu zostawiłaś wspomnienia mnie i Syriuszowi, ale oboje was kryliśmy. Zrobiłaś ze mnie kłamcę. Osobę, która ukrywa oprawcę przyjaciół. Jak mogłaś? Dałem ci dziesięć lat mojego życia. A ty je zgniotłaś i rozsypałaś na wietrze. Już nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej!**

 **-OBLIVIATE!**

 **Jej dłoń się trzęsła. Twarz Remusa już od zawsze będzie ją prześladować w koszmarach. Odgłos jego upadającego ciała również. Podeszła do niego na miękkich nogach, schyliła się, odgarnęła jego włosy. Jego powieki zatrzepotały.**

 **-Bella?**

 **Te ciepłe bursztynowe oczy. To upragnione spojrzenie. Miłość zamiast nienawiści.**

 **-Co tu robimy? Wiesz co się stanie jak zobaczą nas razem?**

 **-Spokojnie nikt tu nie wejdzie.**

 **-To wieża astronomiczna! Co z twoim lękiem wysokości?**

 **Uśmiechnęła się blado, a on wziął jej drżenie za przejaw strachu.**

 **-Nic mi nie jest.**

 **Złote włosy rozsypały się po jego twarzy, gdy kręcił głową.**

 **-Mogłaś wysłać patronusa zamiast tu do mnie włazić. Daj mi rękę.**

 **Gdy prowadził ją w dół, paplając beztrosko kawałek jej serca właśnie umierał. Odebrała mu wspomnienia. Egoistycznie zatrzymała go dla siebie, zraniona faktem, że przecież powiedział iż nie może bez niej żyć. A co najgorsze ona nie potrafiła żyć bez niego. Bo on najwyraźniej dał radę. Chciał się odciąć. Nie pozwoli mu na to. Nigdy. Chyba, że sama tego zechce. A teraz musi odebrać wspomnienia jeszcze kilku osobom. By nikt nie wyjawił mu prawdy.**

* * *

Od paru dni prześladował go potworny ból głowy, który wziął za przejaw zmęczenia. Mimo, że święta zaczynały się dosłownie za kilka dni nauczyciele nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru im odpuścić. Widmo sumów przerażało kadrę nauczycielską bardziej niż znękanych i przepracowanych uczniów. Przynajmniej w kwestii widzenia Remusa. On sam z godnym podziwu stoicyzmem odrabiał zadane prace, wkuwał podręczniki o objętości grubszej niż jego talia i zachowywał zdroworozsądkowe podejście do życia. W przeciwieństwie do znerwicowanego Jamesa, który swoją frustrację rozładowywał na jakimkolwiek ślizgonie, który niefortunnie wpadł mu pod różdżkę. Remus pomasował pulsujące skronie mając nadzieję, że to przyniesie ulgę w drażniącej migrenie, ale jego mizerne wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Westchnął. Świat bywał okrutnym miejscem. Zaledwie dwie godziny dzieliły go od wolności, a duszna klasa eliksirów wprawiła go w senny stan, dlatego zaczął odczuwać pewien dyskomfort związany z tym, że musi krajać w paseczki skórę jadowitego węża, którego nazwa wyleciała mu z głowy by równie zainteresowany lekcją Peter wrzucił je potem do kociołka. Pozwolił sobie na zerknięcie w prawo. Syriusz z włosami związanymi w supeł na karku i podwiniętymi rękawami szaty w pełnym skupieniu wycinał na blacie stolika swoje inicjały. Remusa nagle zirytował fakt, że robił on to w sposób niezwykle elegancki i płynny, co działało równie hipnotycznie jak mieszanie łyżką w płynnej czekoladzie. Z ust Lupina wydostało się kolejne westchnięcie. Wskazówki zegara zdawały się przesuwać irytująco powoli, a sam profesor Slughorn wyjątkowo postanowił skupić się na tym co robi jego klasa. Chcąc nie chcąc Remus wziął się do pracy, chichocząc bezwiednie pod nosem gdy docierały do niego coraz bardziej niemiłe epitety mamrotane przez Petera, opisujące postać profesora w sposób nie tyle wulgarny co barwny.

-Kończcie moi drodzy zostało piętnaście minut.

Remus wyrwał się ze swojej nieznośnej rutyny cięcia, miażdżenia i siekania by stwierdzić, że jeszcze nigdy żadne zdanie nie sprawiło mu tak wielkiej radości. Z tych wszystkich uczuć dorzucił ostatni składnik do eliksiru nieco gwałtowniej niż powinien, ale będąc w stanie niemal euforii wcale się tym nie przejął. Peter rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale postanowił nie komentować niedbalstwa Lupina. On sam też był zmęczony.

-Proszę przelać eliksir do fiolek i podpisane zostawić je na moim biurku.

Lunatyk niemal tanecznym krokiem przedefilował do biurka nauczyciela i zamaszyście skreślił swoje nazwisko na fiolce. W ramach wdzięczności za to, że dzień się skończył ozdobił wspólne dzieło swoje i Petera wielkim uśmiechem. Widząc jego poczynania stojąca za nim Lily Evans parsknęła. Remus uznał, że robi to cudownie. Syriusz wraz z pomiętym nieco Jamesem dołączyli do nich dopiero na korytarzu.

-Hej Remus, znasz ten radosny stan kiedy jesteś tak zmęczony, że wszystko robi się zabawne?

-Tak Łapo. Znam.

-No...ja też.

Kiedy Remus i Syriusz zwinęli się ze śmiechu Peter popatrzył ze znużeniem na Jamesa. Potter zdjął swoje okulary, przetarł je, założył z powrotem i wzruszył ramionami. A potem przeszedł nad śmiejącym się Lupinem i skierował swe kroki do wieży gryfonów. Po chwili wahania Peter poszedł za nim.

* * *

Bellatrix była zła. Zła. Zirytowana i bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczona. Działały jej na nerwy eleganckie, niespieszne rozmowy prowadzone w pokoju wspólnym, irytowały ją spotkania Isabelle z Aurielem, a wrzaski dzieciaków, które ,,przypadkiem" doznawały przykrych wypadków zamiast dawać zadowolenie tylko podwajały bóle głowy. Dlatego siedząc w dormitorium nie planowała żadnych akcji w stylu ,,jak sprawić by ktoś zaczął cierpieć", nie rozmyślała nad możliwością spotkania z Czarnym Panem, wyrzuciła z myśli wszystko co dotyczyło Remusa, te myśli sprawiały dodatkowo ból na który nie była gotowa i wpełzła pod kołdrę. Zatykając uszy magicznym zaklęciem, i nakrywając głowę poduszką zdeterminowana by opróżnić umysł ze wszystkiego. Nawet myślenie ją męczyło. Zablokowała też drzwi zaklęciem, a chłodna miękkość pościeli sprawiła jej niewymowną wręcz radość.

Nie byłaby jednak sobą, gdyby wytrwała w tej cichej i relaksującej atmosferze zbyt długo. Pierwsze obudziły się myśli. Z początku ospałe i delikatne, potem huczące jak rój wściekłych os, bezustannie przypominające jej jak okrutnym jest człowiekiem. Zadręczała się myślami. Jak mogła zaatakować Remusa? Jak mogła odebrać ludziom wspomnienia? A przede wszystkim, jak mogła czerpać z tego radość?

Radość z mocy. On często o tym opowiadał. O czarnej magii śpiewającej w żyłach. O prawdziwej naturze czarodziei. O tym kim powinni być, ale są zbyt głupi by to dostrzec. O tym jak mugole ich ograniczają, jak nimi żądzą choć powinni czołgać się pod butem, żebrząc o łaskę i miłosierdzie. Był dobrym mówcą. Jednym z lepszych. Gdyby cokolwiek wiedziała o mugolskiej historii łatwo porównałaby go do Hitlera. Nie wiedziała jednak nic. Dla niej był po prostu czymś lepszym, wręcz boskim. Nie widziała nic złego w jego słowach. Nie dostrzegła niewidzialnych nici gładkiej manipulacji. I dała się złapać na jego haczyk jak wiele innych, nie wiedząc, że kroczy za szaleńcem w otchłań szaleństwa.

Potem przyszedł czas na ból w klatce piersiowej. Szarpał nią to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

Remus czy On?

Nie rozróżniała ich w kategorii dobro czy zło. Dla niej obaj byli dobrem. Choć rodzina mówiła, że Lupin to zło. Miała w sobie jednak tyle ognia, że potrafiła ich ignorować w tej kwestii, choć całkowicie zaślepili ją w innych.

Bolało. Bardzo bolało.

Przeszło.

W końcu obudziła się i złość. Wszechogarniająca. Potężna. Wybuchła w niej jak wulkan, a nacierała z niszczącą falą tsunami. Złość na siebie. Na ludzi. Na świat.

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo tam leży. Do pokoju nie docierało światło dnia. Wszelkie zegary usunęła. Denerwowały ją.

W końcu wstała. Doprowadziła się do porządku. Przybrała na twarz standardową maskę i wyszła. Zostawiając za sobą całą nagromadzoną frustrację. Pozostawiła pustkę. I skraj szaleństwa.

* * *

Czas płynął powoli. Spadający śnieg wprowadził atmosferę podobną do snu. Uczniowie i nauczyciele przemykali z klasy do klasy jak widma, spełniające swą rolę w grze marionetek. Wszyscy wydawali się bladzi i trochę nierzeczywiści. Jak gdyby nagle cały świat stracił kolory na rzecz czerni, szarości i bieli. I w pewien sposób mu się to podobało. Siedzący obok Syriusz pasował do tego krajobrazu. On sam wyglądał jak postać namalowana w chiaroscuro. James co go zdziwiło również poddał się smętnemu i melancholijnemu nastrojowi. Jedyną odskocznię dla Rogacza od wszechobecnego otępienia stanowiły treningi qudditcha. Peter jak to on z właściwym sobie spokojem nie zauważył nic ponad to, że zaczynało przybywać świątecznego nastroju w Pokoju Wspólnym. Remus chuchnął, patrząc jak jego oddech skrapla się na szybie. Zostało im już tylko pięć dni do rozpoczęcia ferii świątecznych. I cieszył się z tego powodu. Chciał znów zobaczyć matkę. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec wyjedzie, jak zwykle postępował gdy jego latorośl wracała do domu. Wiedział, że James zawsze go do siebie przygarnie. Mógł też wstąpić do Petera. Natomiast po ostatniej wizycie w domu Blacków wyczerpał limit cierpliwości rodziców Syriusza.

-Głodny jestem.-mruknął Peter patrząc ponuro na rosnące białe kopczyki za oknem.

-Nic nowego.-parsknął Syriusz.-Ty Glizda zawsze jesteś głodny.

James wyrwał się ze swojego smętnego kiwania w przód i w tył, podniósł swe orzechowe oczy na przyjaciół i zachichotał.

-Pamiętasz ostatni szlaban Łapciu?

Trybiki w głowie Lunatyka zaczęły przeskakiwać z nieco zardzewiałym zgrzytem. Po chwili uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicze Lupina. Syriusz przeciągnął się nieco psim gestem i rzucił Potterowi nieco krzywe spojrzenie.

-Ten zarobiony za kradzież w kuchni?

-I?

-I za rzucanie do paszczy Glizdka zgromadzonego żarcia w Wielkiej Sali? I kąpanie się w różnych rodzajach budyniu w łazience prefektów?

-Może tym razem wybierzemy kisiel?-brwi Jamesa podjechały w górę nadając mu wygląd zadowolonego z siebie szatana.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się radośnie i zerwał z ławki na której przed chwilą zalegał w wielkopańskiej pozie.

-Panowie. Czas przerwać ten potworny marazm jaki pani zima rzuciła na tę szkołę!-zapowiedział pompatycznie Black.

-Nigdy nie potraficie spokojnie usiedzieć na tyłkach.-westchnął ciężko Remus, ale w kąciku jego ust zaczaił się diabelski uśmieszek.

-Daj spokój Luniu. Wieem, że chcesz.

Remus popatrzył bykiem na górującego nad nim Blacka.

-Czasami bywasz skrajnie irytujący Łapo.

-To element mojego boskiego image'u Lupinku.

-Możecie skończyć te kizie-mizie? Niedobrze mi się robi od waszego czulenia się.

Syriusz uniósł w górę lewą brew i stanął w pozie, która jak dobrze wiedział wprawiała Jamesa w stan najwyższego podirytowania.

-To jest według ciebie czulenie się James? W takim razie co zrobisz jak Lupuś mnie...

-Zamknij się Ser.-co dziwne Remus postanowił przybyć okularnikowi z odsieczą.- A ty porzuć tą marsową minę parzystokopytny i rusz dupencjusz w stronę kuchni. Peter idz mu pomóż żeby po drodze nie zlekceważył swego wątpliwego mózga by się zgubić w pogoni za panną Evans.

Black zachichotał pod nosem i popatrzył z czułością na Lupina, który przybrawszy wielkopańską minę lekceważąca kiwnął ręką na Petera i Rogacza.

-Lunatyczku, ty mały parweniuszu.-Syriusz bez najmniejszego wysiłku wziął blondyna na ręce niczym bezwładną panienkę.-Trzeba z ciebie wyplenić te arystokratyczne pozy.

-A ty to sobie możesz co?-obraził się malowniczo Lupin, układając wygodniej w ramionach swego tragarza.

-Ja mój drogi mam w mej szlacheckiej krwi zapisane wszystkie szlachetne gesty.

Remus prychnął w sposób wybitnie niekulturalny poddając w wątpliwość wypowiedz Blacka. Zacisnął mocniej swe dłonie na koszuli chłopaka i zmrużył oczy w ten typowy dla siebie, rozczulający sposób, który sprawił, że Syriusz jak zwykle roztopił się jak wosk zapominając o swej druzgocącej replice na postawę Lupina. Blondyn doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z mocy jaką roztaczał i czerpał z tego korzyści kiedy tylko miał ochotę.

-Syri...mam ochotę na czekoladę.-wymruczał w Blackową szyję, kryjąc przebiegły uśmieszek przed wzrokiem przyjaciela.

Black westchnął z delikatnym, lekkim poświstem, który wskazywał, że wcale nie ma za złe Remusowego jęczenia.

-No to ci jakąś znajdziemy.

Syriusz ruszył przed siebie wraz z Lupinem, wciąż rozwalonym w jego ramionach. Blondyn teraz już zupełnie rozluźniony i zadowolony kichnął cicho pod nosem a potem zamknął oczy i zasnął. Szarooki tylko się uśmiechnął, z rozczuleniem patrząc na wtulonego w siebie Lunatyka. Kiedy w końcu stanął przed basenem w łazience prefektów odczuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia, wyrzucając w powietrze ciało Lupina, tak by ten z wrzaskiem wylądował w płynnej masie truskawkowego kisielu.

* * *

Catie stanęła na środku swej małej chatki i krytycznym okiem popatrzyła na odbijającą się w lustrze postać. Ciemnoblond włosy spływały jej falami do połowy pleców, a spod grzywki wyzierały niebieskie oczy, teraz zwężone w wyrazie niezadowolenia.

-Słuchaj no!-rzekła sama do siebie z dźwięczącą w głosie nutą dramatycznego postanowienia.-Przez tyle lat radziłaś już sobie sama. Nikt nie zawrócił ci w głowie i było w porządku. Więc co mi teraz za szopkę odstawiasz? Ogarnij się w końcu.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała sobie w oczy, aż w końcu zrezygnowana opadła na krzesło.

-Kogo ja oszukuję?-szepnęła do siebie z udręką.-Stało się. Straciłam rozum.

W tym samym momencie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę zamarła, z głośno bijącym sercem by potem gdy pukanie się powtórzyło wstać, i zła na samą siebie otworzyć drzwi z wielkim rozmachem.

-Czego?

Stojący na progu Auriel najpierw uniósł wysoko brwi, a potem jego twarz rozpogodziła się w wielkim, odrobinę złośliwym uśmiechu.

-Zapomniałaś o naszej partyjce szachów?

Catie zaniosła dziękczynną modlitwę za to, że chłopak jest niewidomy i nie może zobaczyć dwóch, wielkich rumieńców ozdabiających jej policzki.

-Nie. Myślałam, że to ktoś inny.

-Ktoś inny?-w jego głosie brzmiało zdumienie, pomieszane z nutą wrogości.

Tętno Catie zwolniło, gdy odbierała od niego płaszcz, kłamstwo gładko spłynęło jej z ust.

-Ta...jeden krukon się mnie uczepił.-rzekła obojętnym tonem prowadząc go do stołu, na którym stały już przygotowane, specjalnie zaczarowane szachy.*

-Rozumiem.-głęboki głos Auriela wydał się chłodniejszy.-Jak ma na imię jeśli można wiedzieć?

-Jakiś..Evan? Nie ważne. Gramy?

Jej beznamiętny głos i dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła doprowadzały chłopaka do stanu wrzenia.

-Zaczynaj.-wycedził, skupiony na szybkim przeglądzie wszystkich krukonów mogących nosić imię Evan jaki przeprowadzał w swojej głowie.

Plansza co jakiś czas przypominała mu rozstawienie pionków i choć był niewidomy to zwykle wygrywał większość partii. Lecz dzisiaj to półifrytka wygrała dziesięć partii na dziesięć.

-Jesteś dziś jakiś rozkojarzony.-stwierdziła z uśmieszkiem błąkającym jej się po wargach, kończąc ostatnią rozgrywkę.-Szach mat.

Auriel warknął pod nosem i poprawił opadający mu na oko kosmyk. Siedząca przed nim dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko nos i nagle posmutniała. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale bywał tu już tak wiele razy, że rozpoznawał wszystkie jej reakcje.

-Zwykle głośniej się cieszysz z wygranych.-stwierdził sięgając przed siebie ostrożnie by złapać kubek do połowy wypełniony zimną już herbatą.

-Nie grałeś na serio.-wzruszyła ramionami otulając się swetrem.-Więc co mi z tego zwycięstwa?

 _I tak przegrałam prawdziwą bitwę._

* * *

 **Remus ostatni raz obejrzał się na Hogwart, który niknął w otchłani padającego śniegu. Syriusz delikatnie puknął go w ramię i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.**

 **-Gotowy na ferie Luniaczku?**

 **Lupin również wywalił uzębienie patrząc na stojącą przed nim czerwoną lokomotywę.**

 **-Z pewnością będą niezapomniane.**

 **A potem obaj wsiedli do środka przeciskając się w wąskim przejściu, by w końcu dołączyć do przyjaciół wygodnie rozwalonych w jednym z ostatnich przedziałów. Syriusz zamknął za nimi drzwi, a James z entuzjazmem wyciągnął z torby eksplodującego durnia. Cała czwórka z zapałem poświęciła się grze, podczas gdy ich pociąg mknął w kierunku stacji na Kings Cross.**

/

*specjalnie dostosowane do niewidomych szachy, w końcu Auriel też musi mieć coś z życia


	18. Chapter 18

,, Przedziwne, jak szczęście miesza się z bólem."

James nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Spędził z przyjaciółmi cudowne święta i jeszcze lepszego Sylwestra, nie było dnia żeby ze sobą nie rozmawiali albo nie próbowali podpalić choinki pod czujnym okiem pani Potter. Ale odkąd Remus dostał pod choinkę książkę zapakowaną w niebieski papier coraz rzadziej zaczął z nimi rozmawiać tylko siedział z nosem między okładkami. Początkowo James tego nie zauważał. Remus potrafił się maskować i był z nimi przy każdej psocie jaka wpadła Potterowi albo Syriuszowi do głowy. Potrafił nawet wysłuchiwać niekończących się tyrad Petera czemu śnieg jest lepszy od deszczu. Ale stopniowo, małymi krokami Remus zaczął się wycofywać. Najpierw zaczął czytać przy obiedzie, wyciągał książkę i kładł ją na kolanach z bezbłędną precyzją trafiając do buzi widelcem. Umiejętność znana każdemu molowi książkowemu. James się nie przejął. Był zbyt zajęty wcieraniem ziemniaków we włosy Syriusza. Potem Remus zaczynał czytać wieczorami, kiedy zmęczeni dniem mieli siłę jedynie na granie w gargulki bądź bezmyślne rozmowy. James znów to zignorował. Jednak gdy już podpalili choinkę a jedyne co Lupin zrobił to przeniesienie się do innego pokoju nie wytrzymał.

-Lunatyk.-James zadbał by jego głos był odpowiednio poważny.-Konfiskuję twój prezent.

Remus uniósł na niego swoje ogromne, bursztynowe oczy w rękach ściskając egzemplarz Małego Księcia.

-Odwal się.-prychnął i ponownie wsadził nos w lekturę.

James zaniemówił. Dosłownie wryło go w ziemię. Przez chwilę stał jeszcze, na przemian zamykając i otwierając usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Po jakimś czasie wrócił ciągnąc za sobą Syriusza. Peter wrócił już do domu z obietnicą spotkania przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Kuzyni zatrzymali się w drzwiach patrząc z uwagą na czytającego blondyna.

-To już jest wrogie.-szepnął James ciągnąc Syriusza za rękaw.-Zrób coś.

Syriusz zamyślił się głęboko, aż na jego czole pojawiła się mała zmarszczka. Potem odetchnął głęboko, dla dodania sobie animuszu trzepnął okularnika w głowię i ruszył wprost na Remusa. Zaalarmowany jego krokami Lupin uniósł głowę jak królik wietrzący napastnika i sięgnął po wyjątkowo bogato ozdobioną kremem kakaowym babeczkę. Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa. Potter wywalił uzębienie i uniósł kciuki w górę. Syriusz zrobił krok na przód. Zwężone oczy Remusa śledziły z uwagą każdy jego gest.

-Ostrzegam cię.-syknął cicho Remus.-Nie chcesz tego Seru.

Black uśmiechnął się perswazyjnie, uspokajającym gestem unosząc dłonie w górę.

-Remusie to dla twojego dobra. Wyjdziemy na polko. Nabawimy się grypy. Ulepimy wielkiego misio-żelka ze wszystkich które dostaliśmy na święta. Odłóż powoli tą książkę i...

Babeczka zgrabnym łukiem przeleciała tę niewielką odległość i wylądowała na twarzy Syriusza. Remus opuścił wzrok i znów wbił go w książkę. Przez jakiś czas walczył z nagłą ochotą do śmiechu, więc wstrzymał oddech i lekko spurpurowiał. Pokonany Syriusz wrócił do Jamesa, wyjątkowo boleśnie odczuwając swoją porażkę.

-Słyszysz to?-wycedził w kierunku okularnika.-To moja godność. W płomieniach.

-Nie dramatyzuj.-James stoickim gestem poprawił okulary.-Przynieś mi miód.

 _Pięć minut później._

Słoik z miodem ukazał się w szparze w drzwiach. Remus słysząc skrzypienie, zsunął z kolan książkę. Oczekiwał jednego z kuzynów zamiast tego zobaczył coś czego się nie spodziewał. Gęsty, bursztynowy, słodki...miód. Lupin przełknął ślinę. Zostało mu tylko pięć stron. Książka. Miód. Książka. Miód. Decyzję podjął w ułamku sekundy, gdy dłoń trzymająca słoik zaczęła znikać. Zerwał się z fotela, usłyszał cichy chichot Syriusza i Jamesa i szybkie kroki na korytarzu. Mały Książe odszedł w zapomnienie. Remus z rozmachem otworzył drzwi w porę by zauważyć znikający za załomem korytarza słoik.

-JAMES!-rozdarł się jak alarm przeciwpożarowy i z oddaniem ruszył w pościg.

Byłaby to całkiem wzruszająca scena, gdyby nie fakt, że wyglebał się na środku korytarza. Rąbnął głową w podłogę na tyle mocno by zauważyć kolorowe gwiazdki mrugające do niego figlarnie orzechowymi oczami.

-Mówiłem ci James, że smarowanie korytarza masłem to już przesada.-fuknął mu koło ucha głos Syriusza.

-Chciałem żeby akcja była gęstsza.-odezwał się obrażony Potter gdzieś w granicy jego stóp.

-Następnym razem dajcie mi obaj święty spokój.-jęknął Remus próbując podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Ooo! Żyje!-radosny wizg Rogacza przerwał mocny kopniak zaserwowany mu przez oprzytomniałego już Remusa.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał z czułością na obrażonego Lupina.

-A tak w ogóle to od kogo dostałeś tą książkę?-spytał ździebko zainteresowany pomagając wstać blondynowi. Leżącego na podłodze skomlącego Jamesa zignorował.

Remus zmrużył swoje bursztynowe ślepia i przywołał na usta tajemniczy uśmieszek.

-To już jest nie twój interes Łapciu.

* * *

Najbardziej na świecie nienawidziła świąt. Świąt będących metaforą miłości, przebaczenia i wspólnoty. Świąt gdzie uśmiechnięte dzieci czekały na prezenty, gdzie sztuczny, ciepły śnieg sypał się z sufitu, a rodzina wspólnie zbierała się przy stole. Świąt będących wspólnym ubieraniem choinki i śpiewaniem kolęd. Nienawidziła tych świąt bo nigdy ich nie miała. Sztywna, ceremonialna kolacja znacznie różniła się od wesołych przepychanek przy stole. Ciastka nie były robione wspólnie, ale przez skrzaty domowe i stawały jej w gardle.

,,Bellatrix łokcie ze stołu."

,,Bellatrix siedź prosto."

,,Bellatrix nie wierć się."

,,Bellatrix!"

Tym razem siedziała prosto, z łokciami w idealnej pozycji, nie drgnęła nawet o cal. Odpowiadała chłodno, uprzejmie i beznamiętnie. Wzdłuż ogromnego stołu gdzie siedziało tylko pięć osób, panowała atmosfera bardziej przypominająca biznesową kolację niż świąteczny dzień.

-Czy mogę już odejść od stołu?

Wstały wszystkie trzy, zupełnie jak na jakiś znak. Ich rodzice wymienili spojrzenia.

-W porządku.

Andromeda jak zwykle wyszła pierwsza by zamknąć się w pokoju i nie wychodzić dopóki nikt jej nie zawoła. Bellatrix nie zawracała sobie głowy młodszą siostrą, nawet w Hogwarcie udawały, że się nie zauważają. Narcyza zatrzymała się w progu i przez chwilę patrzyła na zamknięte drzwi do sypialni Andromedy.

-Bella?

-Słucham Cyziu.

-Czy..czy wiesz może kiedy mają przyjechać Malfoyowie?

Bellatrix wykrzywiła się złośliwie w kierunku najmłodszej Black'ówny.

-Już tęsknisz za widokiem Lucjusza?

Narcyza poczerwieniała. Z całej trójki to ona jedna odziedziczyła urodę po matce. I jako jedyna potrafiła się jeszcze czerwienić.

-Nie wiem. Spytaj matki. Pewnie pogratuluje ci wyboru przyszłego męża.-prychnęła patrząc jak blondynka wykręca sobie ręce.

-Nie wiem czy on mnie zechce.-wyrzuciła z siebie Narcyza patrząc gdzieś ponad głową siostry.

Bellatrix już miała odpowiedzieć jej coś nie miłego gdy uchyliły się drzwi Andromedy i siostra wystawiła przez nie głowę.

-Możecie hałasować gdzie indziej? Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę z ust Cyzi jaki to ulizany, fretkowaty Malfoy nie jest to puszczę pawia.

-DROMEDA!-Narcyza zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.-Przestań w końcu obrażać Lucjusza.

-Ulizana fretka!

-DROMEDA!

Bellatrix wypuściła powietrze z zaciśniętych ust i niedostrzegalnie uniosła kącik ust w górę. Andromeda i jej wredne komentarze często potrafiły ją rozbawić choć nie miała dobrego kontaktu z brązowowłosą. Obie jakoś bardziej wolały towarzystwo najmłodszej Narcyzy niż swoje. Pozostawiła kłócące się siostry i ruszyła w kierunku własnego pokoju. Miała nadzieję na wizytę Isabelle lub Edmunda. Na coś co w końcu przełamałoby monotonię tych samych dni. Niestety jej życzenie spełniło się tylko w połowie.

-Bella!

Szybkie kroki na schodach i w drzwiach pojawiła się rozczochrana Narcyza. Jej jasne kosmyki tworzyły kontrast z czerwoną twarzą.

-Czego chcesz Cyziu?-warknęła Bellatrix wrzucając do komody fioletową paczuszkę.

-Lestrange'owie przyjechali.

Bellatrix prychnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

-Isabelle chyba zna drogę do mojego pokoju.

-Bez Isabelle. Tylko z Rudolfem. Mama prosi Cię na dół.

Serce Belli zatrzymało się na moment by później ruszyć szybciej. Podekscytowana Narcyza niemal podskakiwała w miejscu. Chodź pełna wyrafinowanych manier w chwilach podniecenia potrafiła się zapomnieć i zachowywała się stosownie do swojego wieku. Czyli jak mały podlotek w kwestii widzenia Belli.

-Napewno chodzi o zaręczyny.-paplała nieświadoma wzburzenia Bellatrix.-Zazdroszczę Ci. Będziesz już miała narzeczonego.

-Nie.-z pobladłych ust Bellatrix wyrwało się tylko to jedno słowo.

Cała krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy i rąk, które nagle zrobiły się lodowato zimne.

-Nie.

Narcyza powoli się cofnęła widząc szał w oczach siostry. Odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach w chwili gdy drzwi pokoju Bellatrix same się zatrzasnęły, a zza nich wydobył się tylko jeden przeciągły wrzask, po którym nastąpiła seria huków. Narcyza wchodząc do salonu nie potrafiła przestać się trząść. Napady szału siostry zawsze podnosiły jej poziom adrenaliny.

* * *

-Bella dziś nie zejdzie.-Narcyza wypowiedziała starannie każde słowo uśmiechając się sztywno do państwa Lestrange.-Gorzej się poczuła i musi zostać w łóżku. Bardzo mi przykro.

Jej matka rozciągnęła usta w grymasie mającym symbolizować uśmiech i wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za zabawianie Lestrange'ów i ich syna. Narcyza wyprostowana jak świeca i spięta przypominała lalkę siedzącą u boku ojca. Martwiła się o Bellę siejącą spustoszenie piętro wyżej i starała się ocenić przyszłego szwagra. Trafnie bowiem zgadła, że planowane spotkanie miało za zadanie ułatwić zaaranżowanie małżeństwa między pierworodnymi obu rodów. Rudolf budził w niej niepokój, cała sytuacja była zbyt sztuczna, usprawiedliwienia matki, że Bella jest taka delikatna jak najbardziej nieszczere budziły w niej cichy sprzeciw. Wzięła więc przykład z ojca, siedziała milcząca i starała się zapamiętać każdy fakt, by później powtórzyć wszystko Belli i Andromedzie.

W Bellatrix w końcu przestały wrzeć emocje, usiadła wśród zrujnowanych rzeczy i objęła kolana ramionami. Najbardziej na świecie nienawidziła świąt. I tak oto przybył kolejny powód do listy by znienawidzić je jeszcze mocniej.

Remus kochał święta.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że skuliła się jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła płakać.

* * *

Cat uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy.

-Co to za miejsce?

Auriel stojący za nią z wielką paczką w rękach wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie podoba ci się niespodzianka?

Cat pociągnęła nosem czując wielką falę wzruszenia, która przetoczyła się po niej sprawiając, że wilgoć w oczach stała się jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalna. Odchrząknęła lekko dodając sobie animuszu, wdzięczna, że nie ważne jak głupio by nie wyglądała Auriel tego nie zauważy.

-Jest cudownie...ale, nie bardzo rozumiem...

Auriel odstawił na marmurowe płytki pudło, które ze sobą niósł, kokarda na jego czubku przekrzywiła się nieznacznie.

-Czego się spodziewałaś, gdy kazałem ci włożyć sukienkę?-śmiech w jego głosie był aż nazbyt wyczuwalny.-Nory z zakurzonymi krzesłami?

Cat przygryzła wargę.

-Nie o to mi chodzi. Dlaczego mnie tu zaprosiłeś?-wypaliła mnąc w rękach złoty materiał sukienki.

Auriel wyciągnął różdżkę i zapalił nią lampy. Przyjemne bursztynowe światło nadało jadalni przytulniejsze wrażenie i jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło bijący w oczy przepych. Z kąta przy kominku kolorowymi lampkami zamrugała do Catie choinka.

-Pomyślałem, że przyjemnie będzie Ci spędzić święta w innym miejscu i w towarzystwie skoro twoi przyjaciele wyjechali.

Catie przełknęła ślinę i wyprostowała się obrzucając spojrzeniem postać Auriela.

-Dziękuję. To miłe z twojej strony.

Auriel przekrzywił nieco głowę, a na ustach zagościł mu mały grymas.

-Inaczej...-w dwóch krokach podszedł do Cat zgrabnie omijając stojące mu na drodze krzesło. Widać było, że doskonale zna każdy kąt domu.-Chciałem spędzić święta z osobą, z którą wiem, że będą one szczęśliwe. Więc zaprosiłem tutaj Ciebie.

Catie cofnęła się o krok, nieufnie patrząc na górującego nad nią chłopaka. Przez głowę przemknęło jej tysiące myśli, w tym wiele bardzo nieprzyjemnych.

-Co z Isabelle?-wypaliła prosto z mostu, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Auriel lekko zmrużył oczy, jego twarz nabrała posępnego wyrazu tak, że Catie poczuła się nieswojo.

-Musisz o niej wspominać?-zacisnął dłonie i schylił głowę.-Wiem, że nie o tym marzyłaś i ja tego też nie oczekiwałem. Wystarczyło mi życie dla Elsy, chronienie jej. Ślub z Isabelle był tylko kolejnym krokiem, koniecznością, aż...

-Aż co?-przyciągana magnetyczną mocą jego cichego głosu, sama nie zauważyła jak blisko do niego podeszła.

Bezbłędnie wyczuwając gdzie stoi wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka.

-Aż pojawiłaś się ty.

Catie wstrzymała oddech, łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach. Auriel delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po jej drżących ustach.

-Nie oczekiwałem tego. Nie chciałem tego. Ale od Ciebie nie da się uciec. Cat, ty ranisz moją duszę. I chciałbym tak wiele Ci obiecać, ale nie mogę. Ja nie potrafię wybrać. Wybacz mi.

Powoli, z wahaniem przesunęła dłonie na jego plecy, przytulając się wpierw lekko by potem objąć go mocniej. Wyczuwała przyspieszone, niespokojne bicie jego serca.

-Nie każę ci wybierać. Nigdy Cię do tego nie zmuszę. Ja...rozumiem.-wyszeptała z ledwo wyczuwalną goryczą.

Oddał uścisk, kładąc brodę na czubku jej głowy.

-Przepraszam Cat, wybacz mi.

-W porządku.-odsunęła się zdobywając na uśmiech.-Więc? Jak spędzimy nasze święta?

Nie dał się zwieść wesołemu tonowi jej głosu, ale chwycił ją za rękę i również uśmiechnął.

-Jak tylko będziesz chciała.

-Więc...napijemy się czekolady?

-Jak rozkażesz.-pociągnął ją w stronę kuchni.

Łzy, które tak długo powstrzymywała w końcu spadły na złotą sukienkę, której on i tak nigdy nie zobaczy. Wiedziała, że to są ich ostatnie chwile razem. Później wszystko się skończy. Przypadkowe dotknięcie przy grze w szachy. Wspólny śmiech wieczorami w jej chatce. Sam jego widok stanie się jeszcze bardziej bolesny. Postanowiła więc nacieszyć się ich ostatnimi dniami, by potem móc mieć co wspominać.

* * *

Popatrzył na biały puch leżący na parapecie za oknem i westchnął. Nużyło go to życie. Gdzie nigdy nie wiedział co powiedzieć by dobrze wypaść. Gdzie jedynymi chwilami, gdy ktoś go zauważał były te, które spędzał w ich towarzystwie. Za co oni go lubili? Dobrze wiedział, że jest żałosny. Na tle innych wypadał blado, niezbyt zachęcająco. Był nudny. Nie miał własnych pomysłów. Ale czy to była jego wina? Chociaż raz chciał być lepszy od innych. Silniejszy. Poważany. Czy to było takie złe? Nie był w tym jeden. Jeszcze raz popatrzył na skrawek papieru, który wypadł z kieszeni Snape'a w pociągu.

Londyn. Nokturn. O 19 pierwszego stycznia.

Nie zapomnij zabrać różdżki. Nauczę was czarnej magii.

LV

Te słowa emanowały siłą. Nęciły go. Chciał pokazać, że on też potrafi.

-Peter skończ siedzieć na górze. Przyjechali twoi kuzyni.

Zaklął pod nosem i wrzucił świstek do szuflady, zamykając ją na klucz. Francis i Edwin jak zwykle zaczną mu dokuczać, gdy tylko rodzice przejdą do salonu. Nie znosił odwiedzin krewnych. Wolał być sam z matką. Ojciec, rozczarowany synem, nawet się do niego nie odzywał. Nigdy go nie bronił. Kopnął buntowniczo łóżko, a potem zgarbiony wyszedł z pokoju. Jak zwykle nie podniósł głowy, gdy Edwin i Francis zaczęli się z niego nabijać. Z pokornym wyrazem twarzy znosił ich uszczypliwe uwagi, modląc się by ten dzień jak najszybciej dobiegł końca.


	19. Chapter 19

,,Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna."

Powrót do Hogwartu za każdym razem był jak wyjście na spotkanie ukochanemu przyjacielowi. Tym razem jednak przekraczając bramy szkoły Catie czuła jedynie smutek. Zupełnie jakby wybudzała się ze snu, który choć piękny musiał się kiedyś skończyć. Padający śnieg zakrył drogę wiodącą do jej chatki, lecz przecież na pamięć znała ten odcinek lasu. Nogi poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie, ale ciężar przytłaczający jej serce z każdym krokiem stawał się coraz większy. Coś si/strongstrongę skończyło. Catie czuła to wyraźnie. Jak niemą, groźną zapowiedź wiszącą gdzieś ułamek chwili od niej. Krok. Dwa kroki. Z potrąconej jodły na zamarzniętą ziemię opadł śnieg. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem, ostatnie promienie przeświecały przez drzewa, rzucając bursztynowe plamy na śnieżny krajobraz. Półifrytka przystanęła. W tym momencie w Hogwarcie rozgrywała się zapewne uczta. Zamek, niewidoczny zza zasłony drzew, rozświetlały tysiące świec. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczała Catie. Wesołe głosy witających się przyjaciół tworzyły w środku radosny gwar. Tutaj, wśród zapadającego zmroku i obsypanych puchem drzew panował spokój. Cisza, którą przerywał tylko mroźny wiatr, strącający czasem śnieg z drzew. Zakazany Las spał. Zima była jedynym okresem gdzie każde stworzenie trzymało się swego legowiska, te wychodzące z rzadka na polowanie były ostrożne, nie zapuszczały się blisko obrzeży lasu. W zimie wyraźniej było widać granicę. Las, a szkoła. Magiczne stworzenia, a czarodzieje. I Catie. Zawieszona między dwoma światami. Na zawsze półkrwi. Z jej ust wydostało się ciche westchnięcie, a wzrok padł na srebrną bransoletkę wystającą zza rękawa. Tej jeden, jedyny prezent jaki zdecydowała się zatrzymać po czasie spędzonym z dala od domu. Potrząsnęła głową. Wspomnienia ranią jak nóż. Słowa usłyszane kiedyś od matki nigdy nie wydawały się jej tak prawdziwe. Na twarzy Catie odbił się wyraz determinacji i dziewczyna ruszyła dalej, zostawiając za plecami zamek i jego mieszkańców. Krok. Dwa. Siedem. Zniknęła w lesie, który przyjął ją jak jednego z prawowitych mieszkańców. Coś się skończyło.

* * *

-Ale się nażarłem.-z ust Petera wyrwało się ciche beknięcie.

-Nawet mi nie mów.-James zaległ na łóżku masując sobie brzuch ze zbolałą miną.-Nic nie równa się z żarciem z Hogwartu.

-Syriusz obrzucił ich oboje wyniosłym spojrzeniem i poluzował sobie krawat.-Zwalaj się z mojego łóżka niedowidzący prosiaku.

James uniósł głowę z bolesnym uśmiechem.

-Daj spokój Ser. Ja umieram.

-Jak dla mnie wyglądasz na całkiem żywego.-Remus uśmiechnął się delikatnie wyciągając książkę z kufra.-Trzeba było tyle w siebie nie wpychać.

-Kiedy te żeberka do mnie wołały. Ich ciche, proszące głosiki. Jestem zbyt wielkoduszny by to odrzucić Remusie.

-Mam to w nosie.-Syriusz ze zniecierpliwieniem trzepnął Pottera w głowę.-Może powinieneś zmieniać się w prosiaka?

James skrzywił twarz i zsunął się z łóżka, zabierając na podłogę połowę pościeli. Powoli zaczął przesuwać się w stronę swojego własnego, wydając przy tym pełne bólu jęki.

-Jak tak na ciebie patrzę to nawet mi cię szkoda.-Syriusz zerknął na pełznącego kuzyna z politowaniem.-Może Remus zna jakieś zaklęcie na obżarstwo.

Lupin odwrócił się w ich stronę z rozłożonymi rękami i przepraszającym uśmiechem.

-Ja mam.-Peter pogrzebał chwilę w swoim kufrze i wyciągnął małe pudełko z narysowaną niebieską pastylką.-Kupiłem to w święta w świecie mugoli. Podobno pomaga na wszystko.-ściszył głos.-Nawet na wiecie... Ale na ból brzucha też.

-Serio?-James aż uniósł głowę.-Zapodaj jedną.

Remus zmarszczył nos i o mały włos nie parsknął śmiechem.

-Próbowałeś już tego Pete?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

-Ekspedientka to poleciła.

-Skoro tak.-Syriusz sięgnął po pudełko i zagrzechotał nim przy uchu.-Mogę jedną?

-Twój kogucik ostatnio odmawia posłuszeństwa?

-Chcesz umrzeć Ro-ga-siu?

Remus znowu powstrzymał śmiech widząc nie rozumiejącą minę Petera.

-A ty niby czemu tego chcesz James?-Lupin oparł się niedbale o kolumnę przy łóżku.

-Brzuch mnie boli.-Potter uśmiechnął się niewinnie.-Peter pozwolisz?

-Częstujcie się. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże.

Syriusz otworzył pudełeczko i wziął niebieską pastylkę do ręki. Cień niepewności odbił się na jego twarzy co natychmiast zauważył James, który doczołgał się do swojego kufra i właśnie się na nim opierał.

-Wymiękasz Łapo?

-Po prostu tego nie potrzebuję. Jestem całkowicie sprawny.-Syriusz uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.-Trzymaj Potter.

Refleks szukającego jak zawsze dał o sobie znać i James bez problemu złapał tabletkę. Nie zastanawiając się długo włożył ją do ust. Remus westchnął. Minęło pięć minut podczas, których Potter został narażony na oceniające spojrzenia trzech par oczu.

-Lepiej ci?-Peter otworzył butelkę z sokiem.-Jeszcze nigdy tego nie próbowałem. Nikt z mojej rodziny nie leczył się po mugolsku.

-Hmm.-James westchnął.-W sumie brzuch mnie już nie boli.

-Dzięki Merlinowi.-Remus otulił się kołdrą.-Oby nie było żadnych skutków ubocznych. Dobranoc.

-Mhhmm, słodkich snów Calineczko.

-Odpieprz się Łapo.

Syriusz zachichotał.

-Mogę gasić światło?-Peter odstawił butelkę i sięgnął po różdżkę.

-Spoko.-James wlazł do swojego łóżka.-Dobranoc panowie.

 _20 minut później_

-Lunaaaatyk...hej Lunatyk?

Remus otworzył jedno, sklejone snem oko. Dormitorium tonęło w ciemnościach. Wydał z siebie lekkie sapnięcie i powrócił do spania. Nie było mu jednak dane powrócić w krainę Morfeusza bo mocne szarpnięcie za ramię skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło.

-Czego?-warknął Lupin sięgając po różdżkę.

-Remus...nie jest dobrze.

Słysząc słowa Pottera, wypowiedziane pełnym napięcia głosem, poderwał się w górę pozwalając by kołdra zsunęła mu się aż do pasa.

-Co jest?-szepnął cicho w przestrzeń.

-Ta tabletka..to jest zła tabletka.-dotarło do niego cichutkie pisknięcie Jamesa.

Lupin nie przejmując się dwójką pochrapujących zgodnie współlokatorów jednym machnięciem różdżki zapalił światło. Pierwsze co zobaczył to pełna upokorzenia mina Pottera, potem jego wzrok zjechał niżej i zatrzymał się na sporym wybrzuszeniu w spodniach. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał co widzi. Potem zamrugał. Zamrugał jeszcze raz. Mrugał wciąż kiedy na jego łóżko wpakował się zirytowany Syriusz. Mrugał kiedy Peter wyciągnął opakowanie z tabletkami w poszukiwaniu ulotki.

-Jamie..ptysiu..-Syriusz dusił się ze śmiechu.-Próbowałeś..no wiesz...zimny prysznic?

James z czerwonymi policzkami spojrzał na niego spod byka.

-Próbowałem wszystkiego Łapo.

Syriusz uniósł brew do góry.

-Jesteś peeewny?-jego sugestywny ton głosu sprawił, że Remus z Peterem poczuli gęsią skórkę.-Bo jeśli nie chcesz odwiedzić Skrzydła Szpitalnego to została ci pewna opcja

James uniósł głowę z pełnym nadziei spojrzeniem.

-Jaka?

Remus zastanowił się przez chwilę czy to jego głupota czy niewinność kazały Potterowi zadać to pytanie.

-Jak dobry jesteś w robótkach ręcznych Rogaczu?

Słysząc pytanie Syriusza, Lupin załamał się wewnętrznie. Był na jakieś sto dziesięć procent pewny, że ta noc pozostawi nieusuwalną traumę na jego duszy.

* * *

Bellatrix spojrzała ciężkim wzrokiem na leżącą przed sobą kopertę. Czarny tusz lśnił na białej karcie papieru. Bella nie potrafiła się zmusić żeby ją otworzyć choć podejrzewała jaką skrywa zawartość. I to denerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

-Bella?

Isabelle stanęła przy niej z lekkim niepokojem spoglądając na coraz mocniej zaciskające się pięści przyjaciółki. Na dźwięk jej głosu Bellatrix drgnęła, a potem powoli rozprostowała palce.

-Co jest?

Reszta Pokoju Wspólnego odetchnęła z cichą ulgą. Od śniadania, podczas którego Bellatrix dostała tajemniczą kopertę wzbierającą w niej złość wyczuwała chyba każda przechodząca obok niej osoba. Nienależący do Slytherinu i nie potrafiący się sami obronić uczniowie utrzymywali od niej odległość większą niż dwa metry i zawsze trzymali się minimalnie parami. Tylko trójka należąca do znanego całej szkole Gryfońskiego kwartetu nie miała na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego.

Izzy przywołała na twarz lekki uśmiech.

-Wpatrujesz się w tą kopertę jakbyś chciała ją spalić wzrokiem.-Isabelle opadła na jeden z foteli i pogładziła palcami wyrzeźbioną głowę węża.-Od kogo jest?

Bellatrix podniosła wzrok i utkwiła spojrzenie czarnych, przepełnionych szałem oczu w przyjaciółce.

-A jak myślisz?-warknęła, z jej włosów niemal trzaskała elektryczność.

Isabelle spięła się na moment, a potem w jej oczach również zapaliły się złe błyski. Mało osób wiedziało o gorszej stronie charakteru Isabelle.

-Nie wyładowuj się na mnie.-głos Izzy miał temperaturę zera bezwzględnego.-To nie był mój pomysł.

Bellatrix potrząsnęła głową i z jej ust wydarł się cichy chichot. Dwójka pierwszorocznych siedzących nad wypracowaniem chyłkiem wymknęła się do swojego dormitorium.

-Nie mogłaś mnie ostrzec?

-Myślisz, że ktoś wcześniej informuje mnie o takich rzeczach? O swoim ślubie też dowiedziałam się w ciekawy sposób.

Bella parsknęła. Parsknęła w taki sposób, ze Isabelle zgrzytnęła zębami.

-I to wszystko?

Isabelle widziała jak wściekłość wzbiera w czarnowłosej. Zawsze tak było. Black była jak wulkan. Jak szalejący tajfun. Im bardziej niestabilna i szalona w swoim gniewie się robiła tym bardziej Isabelle obniżała temperaturę swoich słów. Bo ona sama przypominała w gniewie spokojne lodowate ostrze.

-A czego byś pragnęła Bellatrix?

Jej monotonny ton głosu sprawił, że Bella zerwała się z fotela i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

-Reakcji! Pieprzonej reakcji!

W Isabelle coś pękło.

-Powiedziałam ci już nie wyładowuj się na mnie.-oczy Izzy zastygły w dwa lodowate jeziora. Ona również sięgnęła po różdżkę.

Stały tak naprzeciw siebie. Dysząca złością Bella i jej chłodne przeciwieństwo. Czy coś się skończyło?


	20. Chapter 20

cd.

Edmund spojrzał z niepokojem w kierunku Isabelle, która nieruchomym spojrzeniem wpatrywała się w ogień płonący w kominku. Dziś miał zielono-niebieski kolor. Widocznie palono drewnem wyrzuconym przez morze. To było takie ślizgońskie. Nawet płomienie naginać do swoich wyobrażeń. Lestrange poruszyła się pod kocem i znowu zastygła. Edmund wypuścił powietrze z ust z cichym sykiem.

-Co z tobą?-Rabastan stanął za krzesłem siostry i oparł dłonie na dwóch wężach kończących oparcie.-Zachowujesz się jak lunatyczka.

Edmund spojrzał na przyjaciela i pokręcił głową, dla większego efektu przejechał też palcem po szyi. Od kiedy Bellatrix pokłóciła się Izzy lepiej było nie zadawać newralgicznych pytań i jednej, i drugiej.

-Nic mi nie jest.-Isabelle nie odrywała wzroku od rozpadających się szczap drewna.

Edmund słysząc jej lodowaty ton głosu zadygotał. Rabastan cierpiał jednak na brak instynktu samozachowawczego.

-Skoro nic ci nie jest to dlaczego tępo gapisz się w ogień?

Z ust Isabelle wyrwał się cichy, złowrogi syk. Edmund już zapomniał o tej wspaniałej umiejętności upodabniania się do żmii przez przyjaciółkę. Rabastan jednak zdradzał zaskakującą odporność na wysyłane mu sygnały alarmowe.

-Ed czy moja siostra wpadła w katatonię?

Edmund zwiesił głowę z pełnym pożałowania wyrazem twarzy. Rabastan był niereformowalny. Nott dyskretnie się odsunął. Isabelle w zupełnej ciszy powoli obróciła szyję w kierunku brata. Edmund mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak jej kręgi szyjne ścierają się ze sobą.

-Rabastan.-głos Isabelle mógł mrozić płomienie.-Zamknij się i odejdź.

-Daj spokój Iz. Ta sytuacja już mnie wkurza. Bella przypomina sklątkę, która wybucha przy najlżejszym dotknięciu, a od ciebie wieje takim mrozem, że sytuacja za oknem przypomina majowy piknik.

-W takim razie odejdź stąd.-syknęła Izzy z takim jadem, że Edmund niemal zaczął się rozglądać za wypełzającym z jakiejś nory wężem.

-Pogódźcie się.-Rabastan tylko pokręcił głową.-Mówię serio. Będziecie później żałować.

Isabelle zacisnęła pięści.

-Nie mam zamiaru znowu pierwsza wyciągać ręki. Jeśli Bellatrix chce wojny to ją dostanie.

Edmund westchnął. Światło migoczących świec spowijało Pokój Wspólny nadając mu ciężkawej, pełnej tajemnic atmosfery. W tym momencie nawet otaczająca go rzeczywistość oddawała stan jego duszy. Pod sprytnym, pełnym pogardy i dbania o własne interesy wnętrzem prawdziwego ślizgona kryło się serce huczące jak kominek pełen płomieni. Z każdym jego uderzeniem Edmund czuł przepaść, powiększającą się między jego przyjaciółkami. Na widok wchodzącej do salonu Nikodel zebrał się na odwagę i wstał. Blondynka zauważyła jego niezdarne wymachy rękami i spłynęła w ich kierunku z godnością prawdziwej królowej.

-Co jest Ed?-Nikodel dołączyła do najmłodszego Lestrange'a i wsparła dłoń na jego ramieniu.-Bella znowu nadepnęła Izzy na odcisk?

Edmund kiwnął głową i przywołał na twarz wyraz całkowitego załamania. Nikodel potrząsnęła jasnymi włosami.

-Dobra.-Greengrass nie miała zamiaru bawić się w pocieszające pogadanki.-Po pierwsze ogarnij się Iz. Wiem czemu Bella się wydarła i szczerze to się nie dziwię. Ale czemu doprowadziłaś do takiej sytuacji? Znasz Bellatrix. To jędza pierwsza klasa.

Isabelle powoli odwróciła się w jej kierunku, a jej twarz przeciął nikły uśmiech.

-Jej charakter działa mi już na nerwy.

Nikodel zachichotała.

-Przecież za to ją kochamy. A teraz na spokojnie przedyskutujemy sobie całą sprawę. Co za idiota stwierdził żeby zaręczyć Bellę z Rudolfusem?

Edmund rozparł się wygodniej na fotelu. Stery trafiły w ręce kogoś, kto bezpiecznie przeprowadzi ich przez burzę. Mógł przestać się martwić.

* * *

Remus wypuścił powietrze przez nos i pokręcił głową. Peter obok niego czknął, niemalże dusząc się od śmiechu. Paleta z farbami drżała niebezpiecznie w jego rękach. James z poplamioną twarzą uśmiechał się jak szatan na moment przed upadkiem i Remus stwierdził, że chyba się nie dziwi czemu rozczochrany okularnik jest tak oblegany przez płeć przeciwną. Syriusz z gołym torsem, w majestatycznie udrapowanym szaliku trzymał w dłoni pędzel. Przez pełną uniesienia twarz i sposób w jaki pochylał się nad swoim dziełem można by wnioskować, że właśnie dochodzi do kulminacyjnego punktu w tworzeniu. Lupin jak zawsze poczuł nutę zdziwienia, ponownie uświadamiając sobie fakt jak bardzo jego przyjaciel jest uzdolniony. Spędził wystarczająco wiele lat na podziwianiu bohomazów Jamesa, a tragiczne rysunki Petera pokrywały wiele brzegów jego notatek. Portret namalowany przez Syriusza był jednak pełen szczegółów i wierny swemu żywemu odpowiednikowi. Szczerze mówiąc Remus zawsze zazdrościł szarookiemu jego szerokiej gamy uzdolnień. Na Syriusza czekała wspaniała kariera artysty, gdyby tylko arystokrata zdecydował się zrobić chociaż krok w tym kierunku. Remus byłby pierwszym do kupowania jego dzieł czy przychodzenia na recitale.

-Dodaj jeszcze trochę ciemnej zieleni.-James odezwał się tonem znawcy, wskazując na miejsce, które według Remusa wcale nie wymagało poprawek.

-Nie rozpraszaj mistrza.-zrugał go Peter i paleta z farbami wylądowała na głowie zaskoczonego Pottera.

-To było niemiłe.-Potter roztarł na twarzy ściekającego mu po nosie czerwonego gluta.-Jesteeem głooodny. Takii głodny.

Remus widząc szarżującego na niego Pottera z twarzą wymalowaną czerwoną farbą i szczerzącego dziko zęby z gracją usunął mu się z drogi.

-Peter.-Syriusz przywołał swój mglisty, rozkojarzony głos.

-Tak maestro?

-Przywołaj to stworzenie do porządku.-Syriusz machnął dłonią na wrzeszczącego Jamesa, który właśnie bił się w piersi jak goryl.

-Tak jest maestro.-Peter ukłonił się po samą ziemię, zamiatając podłogę niewidzialnym kapeluszem.

Potem rzucił się na Jamesa i obaj z zapałem godnym pięciolatków zaczęli wcierać w siebie resztki farb jakie wpadły im w ręce. Remus stanął obok Syriusza i zaglądnął mu przez ramię.

-Jak myślisz Luniu?-Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

-Jesteś niesamowity Łapo.-Remus uniósł dwa kciuki w górę.

Blondyn przeniósł wzrok na obraz. Zeszłoroczna wizyta w mugolskim muzeum widocznie wpłynęła na styl młodocianego artysty.

-Ochrzciłem go Dumbledore z kociczką.-odezwał się dumny z siebie Black.

-Hmm..-Remus zamrugał oczami i jeszcze raz wbił oczy w portret. Trzymany przez Dumbledore'a kot jakoś podejrzanie przypominał mu McGonagall w jej formie animaga.-Syri jesteś pewny, że...

-Remusie nie waż się wpływać na mistrza.-James z dowlekł się do nich z Peterem przyklejonym u stopy.-A teraz moi drodzy...sztuka jest do podziwiania. Wyedukujmy tłumy!

-Zmyłbyś najpierw z twarzy te niestrawne kolory Rogaś.-Syriusz odrzucił koniec szalika do tyłu.-Kłócą się z dziełem.

-Słucham jaśnie pana.-James zastukał obcasami.-Chodź Peterze, musimy się przygotować na otwarcie galerii.

Po ich wyjściu Remus przesunął wzrokiem po zgromadzonych pod ścianami obrazach. Każdy z nich naśladował dzieło jakiegoś słynnego malarza.

-Jak tam Remi?-Syriusz w końcu zarzucił na siebie koszulę, a potem wciągnął przez głowę sweter.-Jesteś gotowy na moją światową sławę?

Remus parsknął w sposób wybitnie mało kulturalny.

-Gorzej już teraz być nie może.-Lupin wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni.-Dziewczyny i tak zasikują korytarze na twój widok.

Na twarzy Blacka rozlał się pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek. Remus szturchnął go w bok, ale Łapa i tak nie przestał głupawo się uśmiechać.

-Gdzie powiesimy portrety?

-A gdzie cała szkoła zdoła je dostrzec i docenić?

Remus kiwnął głową.

-Wielka Sala.-mruknęli obaj i jak na znak unieśli różdżki.

Portrety namalowane przez Syriusza pofrunęły za nimi w zgrabnym rządku.

* * *

Bellatrix z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, za każdym razem ledwo się powstrzymując. Kiedy tylko wspomnienie wiszących w Wielkiej Sali obrazów do niej powracało z całych sił zaciskała wargi, żeby nie zdradzić się choć najmniejszym parsknięciem. Po całej szkole krążyły plotki jakoby Dumbledore zabrał swój portret i powiesił go u siebie w gabinecie. Reszta grona pedagogicznego nie była jednak równie zadowolona widząc nowy wybryk Huncwotów. Ci jednak z oddaniem godnym lepszej sprawy zawzięcie wypierali się jakoby mieli coś z tym wspólnego. Wyjątkowo im się upiekło ponieważ nauczyciele musieli zająć się czymś bardziej niebezpiecznym niż głupie psoty. W szkole rozpoczął się intensywny handel mugolskimi proszkami poprawiającymi koncentrację i innymi rodzajami bzdur. W wyniku czego wiele osób trafiło do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Bellatrix, która SUMY miała już za sobą przyglądała się temu z cichą wyższością. Teraz była już tylko mocno zirytowana wiszącą nad jej głową Nikodel. Blondynka z uporem, próbując najróżniejszych metod, chciała zmusić ją do rozmowy z Isabelle. Nie tylko ona marzyła by pokłócone dziewczyny zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Rabastan i Edmund również wtrącali swoje trzy grosze przy każdej okazji. Bellatrix jednak się zawzięła. Wciąż nie pogodzona z wyrokiem jaki oznajmili jej rodzice musiała wyładować na kimś choć część swojej złości. Rudolfusa unikała jak ognia. Nawet myśli o własnym tchórzostwie nie potrafiły jej przekonać do skonfrontowania się z chłopakiem. Zwłaszcza, że ten krążył po korytarzach dumny jak paw. Lucjusz powinien dołączyć go do swojej kolekcji, każdy ślizgon wiedział o tym nieco dziwnym upodobaniu Malfoya do tych ponoć dostojnych zwierząt.

-Przemyślałaś co powiedziałam?-idąca obok niej Nikki ponownie dała znać o swojej obecności.

Bella zdusiła przekleństwo.

-Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z żadnym Lestrange'em.-burknęła Bellatrix poprawiając pasek od torby na ramieniu.

Nikodel wydała z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

-To nie jest wina Izzy.-powtórzyła po raz setny.-Zareagowałaś stanowczo zbyt gwałtownie.

-Mam to w nosie.-warknęła Bellatrix.-Kiedy ją zaręczono z Aurielem, każdy koło niej skakał i ją pocieszał. A ja? Czy ktoś przejął się, że nie chcę wychodzić za tego dupka?!

Nikodel szok wrył w podłogę. Mogła tylko podziwiać oddalające się plecy Belli i jej włosy trzaskające elektrycznością. W lepszej chwili pewnie by się roześmiała twierdząc, że Black wygląda jak żywe wcielenie meduzy, ale teraz... Całą sobą odczuła, że zarzuty Belli były prawdziwe. Czarnowłosa miała prawo być zła na cały świat. Nikodel poczuła, że marna z niej przyjaciółka.

Z Bellatrix natomiast wyparowały te ostatki lepszego humoru i gdyby nie była kim była pewnie by się rozpłakała. Krążyła po korytarzach jak wcielenie chmury gradowej sama nie wiedząc czego lub kogo szuka, aż wreszcie sama na niego nie wpadła. Remus stał samotnie przy jednym z okien, bawiąc się jakąś mugolską zabawką. Jego ręce poruszały się płynnie i śmiesznie marszczył nos próbując rozgryźć łamigłówkę spoczywającą w rękach. Bellatrix najnaturalniej w świecie ruszyła w jego kierunku. W jej głowie panowała zupełna pustka. Zostało tylko przemożne pragnienie. Ciepła. Otuchy. Jego ramion.

Lupin drgnął czując jak czyjeś ramiona oplatają go delikatnie, a głowa nieznajomego ląduje na jego łopatce. Kiedy jednak otoczył go zapach czarnych róż rozluźnił się od razu, a zapomniana kostka rubika potoczyła się po podłodze. Błogosławił samemu sobie, że wybrał mniej używany korytarz. Gdyby ktoś ich teraz zauważył mieliby naprawdę wiele do tłumaczenia.

-Bells...-Remus musnął palcami ściskające go dłonie.-Co się stało?

Bellatrix przytuliła go mocniej. Wyczuwał w niej desperację, gniew i żal. Targały nią tak silne demony, że przez chwilę nie wiedział jak zareagować. Poluzował jej uścisk i się obrócił, w końcu stając z nią twarzą w twarz. Jak zawsze jego głupie serce podskoczyło na widok jej rysów.

-Bella..-jego miękki głos otoczył ją jak koc.-Co cię dręczy?

Nie wypuszczał jej ze swoich objęć, ale w razie czego wyostrzył swoje zmysły do maksimum. Nie wyczuwał nikogo w pobliżu więc mieli dla siebie trochę czasu. Nie mógł nie zauważyć jaka jest ciepła, jak słodko pachnie. A przede wszystkim, że wydaje się załamana, choć jej twarz jak zwykle nic nie zdradzała.

-Zaręczona.-z jej ust wydostało się ciche, naznaczone wściekłym bólem słowo.

Remus poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach.

-Słucham?-spytał z dudniącym dziko sercem, mając szaleńczą nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

-Zaręczyli mnie z Rudolfem.-Bellatrix uniosła na niego swoje obsydianowe oczy, przesłonięte ciężkimi powiekami, pełne sprzeciwu i dziecięcej, naiwnej wiary, że on coś zrobi. Pocieszy ją. Porwie. Obroni.

Remus poczuł jak do życia budzi się zwierzęca część jego natury i z ust wyrwał mu się bezwiednie zaborczy pomruk.

Zaręczona? Bella?

Przecież to była jego przyjaciółka. Jedna z najbliższych mu osób. I miała zostać żoną Lestrange'a. _Tego_ Lestrange'a? Nie. Nie. Nie! Nie pozwoli na to! Jego ohydne usta, na tych cudownych borówkowych. Jego parszywe ręce na jej bladym ciele. On wdychający jej zapach. On nazywający ją swoją.

Złote oczy Remusa zabłysły jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia. Odruchowo przysunął Bellatrix bliżej, do siebie.

Była jego przyjaciółką. Jego przyjaciółką. Nikt inny nie miał do niej prawa. Bo ona była...

Jego!

Była jego i tylko jego.

Bellatrix spojrzała w górę czując mocniejszy chwyt Lupina. Napotkała spojrzenie gorejących złotem oczu. Jej zlodowaciałe serce poczuło nagły przypływ wiosny.

-Moja.-Remus pochylił się bliżej, tak że poczuła ciepły oddech na swoim uchu.

To nie był głos chłopca, który egoistycznie i niedojrzale traktuje dziewczynę jak przedmiot należący do niego. Nie.

To był głos mężczyzny, który ogłasza prawo do swojej kobiety. To był warkot drapieżnika, który ochrania swoją partnerkę. To było ostrzeżenie zakochanego wilkołaka, który zdecydował komu odda swoje serce.

Bellatrix również zacisnęła swoje dłonie mocniej, jej paznokcie wbiły się lekko w ciało chłopaka. Chciała zostawić na nim swój ślad. Ona była jego. On był jej. Aż do bólu.

Coś się zaczęło.

* * *

Isabelle wiedziała, że nadszedł czas. Zbyt długo ignorowały się wzajemnie. Zbyt długo nosiły rany w sobie i oskarżały cały świat o cierpienie. Zbyt długo wyładowywały swoją złość na przyjaciołach wokół. Znała Bellatrix. Znała jej po stokroć przeklęty temperament. I wiedziała, że czarnowłosa słusznie wybucha, trafiła po prostu na gorszy moment w jej życiu. Isabelle sama była zagubiona. Po raz kolejny spotkała się z Aurielem i stwierdziła, że nawet go lubi. Tylko, że oczy Syriusza śledziły ją nawet we śnie. Od jak dawna spokojnie nie spała? Zapomniała.

Teraz chciała tylko pogodzić się z przyjaciółką. Brakowało jej Belli. Jej wrednych komentarzy. Jej władczej postawy. Nawet jej coraz bardziej płonącej nienawiści do szlam. Wiedziała jednak, że pogodzenie się może być trudne. Bellatrix wcale jej tego nie ułatwiała. Siedząc naprzeciwko utrzymywała na twarzy maskę arystokratki i nawet gestem nie zdradziła, że ją też cała ta sytuacja męczy.

Nikodel siedziała między nimi jak duch pokoju, proponując w nieznośnej ciszy bloki toffi, rodzynki w czekoladzie i truskawki. Musiała wysyłać skrzaty na drugi koniec globu, żeby jej jakieś przyniosły. Isabelle wciągnęła powietrze. Bellatrix je wypuściła. Godzenie się było naprawdę trudne.

-Przepraszam.

Odezwała się w końcu. Chciała być rozsądniejsza.

-W porządku. Ja też.

Może godzenie się nie było takie trudne?

Nikodel wstała. Jej jasne włosy rozsypały się po twarzy kiedy szeroko otwierała drzwi dormitorium. Skulona na łóżku Samantha Carrow zasunęła zasłony koło łóżka.

-Pogodziły się.-Nikodel uśmiechnęła się szeroko do czekających w Pokoju Wspólnym chłopców.

Rabastan tylko parsknął, ale Edmund odpowiedział jej szerokim, zadowolonym uśmiechem.

-Nareszcie.-mruknął do siebie Nott.-Hej Rab, masz ochotę na partyjkę szachów?

Najmłodsza latorośl Lestrange'ów uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.

-Przygotuj się na porażkę Nott.

Edmund był szczęśliwy. Coś miało się skończyć. Ale skończyło się dobrze.


	21. Chapter 21

,,See, the darkness is leaking from the cracks..."

Styczeń chylił się już ku końcowi i Remus wyjątkowo się z tego cieszył. Ostatnio miesiące zdawały się upływać nieznośnie powoli, a wiecznie zasnute chmurami niebo wywoływało u niego nieustanną senność. Tęsknił już za widokiem witającego go za oknem błękitu. SUMY zbliżały się nieubłaganie i w tym okresie najczęściej można było go znaleźć zagrzebanego pod stosem książek w bibliotece. Ostatnia pełnia minęła w miarę bezboleśnie, ale pojawił się innego rodzaju ból, którego za nic nie potrafił stłumić chociaż starał się jak mógł. Chciał zakopać przerażające go słowa w otchłani swojego umysłu i skupić na czymś innym. Ale one wciąż tam były i prowokowały wilczą część jego natury do szczerzenia kłów.

 _Zaręczyli mnie z Rudolfem._

Remus nie powstrzymał narastającego warkotu. W najgorszych snach mu się nie śniło, że kiedyś będzie musiał zmierzyć się z taką rzeczywistością. Może i nie dopuszczał do siebie marzeń o wspólnej przyszłości z Bellatrix, ale z pewnością nie myślał też, że mogą przeżyć życie osobno. A zwłaszcza, że zmuszona będzie żyć z Lestrange'em. Rudolfus był najgorszą szumowiną, Ślizgonem przekonanym o swojej wyższości. Wychowanym na starej tradycji. Na starych zasadach, według których żona staje się własnością męża. A Bellatrix nigdy nie mogłaby być czyjąś własnością. Ona była jak huragan.

Nieujarzmiony. Potężny.

Piękny.

Remus rąbnął głową w stół. Miał nadzieję, że ból odciągnie na chwilę dręczące go demony.

-Lunatyk w porządku?-Peter, który przysypiał nad otwartą księgą poderwał się w górę i teraz patrzył na Lupina z cichym przerażeniem.-Siadło ci już na mózg?

Lupin zmusił się do uśmiechu.

-Wybacz Glizdogonie.-mruknął cicho, masując obolałe czoło.-To chyba stres.

Peter ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, a potem wrócił do drzemki. Po chwili znowu chrapał cicho, a kartki otwartej książki raz po raz podrywały się w górę w rytm jego oddechów. W powietrzu ozłocony blaskiem gasnącego słońca migotał kurz. Remus uniósł kąciki ust na ten widok. Ostatnio mało rzeczy potrafiło go rozbawić czy zauroczyć, chociaż musiał przyznać, że Snape w różowej szacie prezentował się wyjątkowo gustownie. Mimo to chociaż śmiał się wraz z przyjaciółmi brakowało w tym jakiegoś przekonania i chęci. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nieco się wypalił.

-Remus.-w jego uchu zabrzmiał cichy, pełen prowokacji pomruk.

-Czego chcesz Łapo?

Syriusz ze swoim zwykłym, nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem oparł się wygodniej o zagłówek krzesła Lunatyka.

-Chciałbyś może splądrować kuchnię?

Remus parsknął, a jedna z jego brwi powędrowała w górę.

-A pod hasłem ,,splądrować kuchnię" co tak naprawdę się kryje?

Peter wydał z siebie świst godny lokomotywy i wymamrotał pod nosem coś podobnego do ,,głupia kocica...sama zmień go w dzbanek." Łapa zachichotał, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

-Biedny Glizda, McGonagall ostatnio mocno się na niego uwzięła.

-Cóż.-Remus zerknął na książkę, z której przyjaciel zrobił sobie poduszkę.-Nie widzę poprawy w najbliższej przyszłości. James nie będzie musiał się martwić towarzystwem na szlabanie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i przeciągnął, a jego wymiętoszona koszulka podsunęła się w górę ukazując kawałek brzucha. Nawet on zdawał się nieco przygaszony. Chociaż trzeba było mu przyznać, że było mu w tym stanie do twarzy. Bardziej przypominał teraz Lupinowi wielkiego, zmęczonego kocura niż psa. Ale śmiech miał wciąż ten sam. Szczekliwy i radosny.

-A już mi jęczał, żebym miał lusterko pod ręką.-Black opadł na krzesło i westchnął.-Czasami zazdroszczę Peterowi, on jakoś zawsze potrafi się zrelaksować.

Obaj zerknęli na wciąż słodko śpiącego chłopaka.

-W każdym razie.-Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa z ukosa.-Co myślisz?

-Myślę o czym?

-O naszym najeździe na kuchnię głupku.-Syriusz pstryknął go lekko w nos.-Przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku.

Remus nieznacznie zmrużył oczy i zalotnie przechylił głowę.

-Czy ty się o mnie martwisz Łapciu?

-Ktoś musi skoro ty najwidoczniej masz siebie głęboko w poważaniu.-choć ton głosu Syriusza był lekko rozbawiony Remus instynktownie wyczuł w nim powagę.-A teraz pakuj książki w torbę i wstawaj.

Chcąc nie chcąc Lupin go posłuchał. W tym czasie Syriusz z zamyśleniem patrzył na śpiącego Petera, w końcu pokręcił głową najwyraźniej rezygnując z jakiegoś pomysłu i szarpnął chłopaka za ramię.

-Ssso?

Syriusz niemal zawisł przed twarzą rozkojarzonego Glizdogona i posłał mu szatański uśmiech.

-Idziemy łupić.

* * *

Dwie godziny później kiedy rozchichotani Syriusz z Peterem oddalili się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru Remus z ukontentowaniem poklepał się po brzuchu i westchnął. Black do spółki z Pettigrew wykorzystali obecność herbaty i najróżniejszych pyszności by nie tylko utuczyć go jak świniaka, ale również wypytać dosłownie o wszystko. Syriusz najwyraźniej musiał się naczytać mugolskiej literatury medycznej bo Remus czuł się jak na kazaniu, gdzie musiał odpowiadać na setki pytań w stylu ,,Jak się dziś czujemy?"oraz ,,W jakim stopniu czujesz się zniechęcony do życia?". Swoją drogą nie miał pojęcia skąd Black bierze takie książki jak ,,Psychologia dla początkujących". Remus podejrzewał, że chodzący na mugoloznawstwo Syriusz bezkarnie omotał sobie nauczycielkę wokół palca i wykorzystywał ją do przynoszenia mu ,,dodatkowych pomocy naukowych". I jak widać przedmiot, który wybrał aby irytować tym rodziców po czasie bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Lupin parsknął i zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku. Do ciszy nocnej zostało jeszcze trochę czasu i nie chciało mu się jeszcze wracać do dormitorium. Za oknami zapadła już ciemność, ale stwierdził, że krótkie odwiedziny u Catie będą dobrym pomysłem. I tak nie miał już nic do nauki na następny dzień. Po chwili znalazł się na dworze, na doskonale znajomej ścieżce i dziarsko ruszył przed siebie. W oknie chatki paliło się światło co było dobrym znakiem. Catie chadzała wcześnie spać, a zrywanie jej z łóżka było bardzo przykrym doświadczeniem. Co Remus odczuł na własnej skórze niestety. Na to wspomnienie pogłaskał z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy swoje pośladki. W tamtej chwili doskonale wiedział co czuje bekon podsmażany na patelni i przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił tknąć mięsa. Z uśmiechem zapukał, a raczej dwa razy walnął pięściami w drzwi. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc zmarszczył nos i niecierpliwie poskrobał drzwi.

-CAT!

Jego ryknięcie mogłoby wystraszyć umarłego. Był z niego bardzo dumny. James często mówił, że ma płuca mogące pomieścić słonia, chociaż wygląda na wiotkiego niczym lalka. Pacan. Drzwi w końcu się uchyliły i Remus wpakował się do środka. Pożałował jednak, że wszedł bo przeraził go bałagan i niechlujstwo, gorsze nawet niż w ich własnym dormitorum,w którym notabene Remus zarządzał sprzątanie przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Wynędzniała istota, która przed nim stanęła też mało przypominała Catie. Co przypomniało mu, że nie widział jej prawie miesiąc. Był tragicznym przyjacielem.

-Cat?

Znużone, niebieskie oczy obrzuciły go odartym z jakiejkolwiek żywotności spojrzeniem.

-O, Lupin. Co za wiatr cię tu przywiał?

-Catie co tu się stało?-Remus wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym machnięciem pozbył się przynajmniej części kurzu i innego brudu. Był całkiem niezły w zaklęciach domowych.-Kiedy ostatni raz brałaś prysznic?

-Jakieś trzy dni temu? Chyba.-Catie podrapała się po strąkach na głowie.-Czego chcesz Remusie?

-Miałem w planie tylko odwiedziny, ale widzę, że szykuje mi się raczej rola sprzątaczki i psychologa.-Remus poczuł jak wstępuje w niego energia i jednocześnie poczuł się źle, że mała część jego duszy ucieszyła się, że ktoś chyba cierpi bardziej niż on.-Najpierw marsz pod prysznic Catie Isenheart. A później sobie porozmawiamy.

Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie miała nawet chęci się kłócić co złamało mu serce. Nikt nie rozkazywał Catie. A ona nigdy nie spełniała rozkazów. Kiedy Cat zniknęła w łazience Remus zakasał rękawy i wziął się do pracy. Chrzanić ciszę nocną. Po tym co zastał w chatce nie zamierzał odpuścić póki nie wyciśnie z Catie co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu, a może się to okazać ciężką przeprawą. Los najwyraźniej postanowił mieć dziś ciekawe poczucie humoru ponieważ właśnie zamierzał zrobić Catie to co jemu zrobili tak niedawno Syriusz do spółki z Peterem. Podśpiewując nieco pod nosem zabrał się za gruntowne porządki. Do czasu aż wyszorowana i w miarę ogarnięta Catie zasiadła przy stole w kuchni, Remus zdążył nie tylko doprowadzić dom do porządku, ale też pozbyć się dwóch martwych szczurów skulonych pod fotelem, które wyrzucił za ogony przez okno. Praca wyczerpała go na tyle, że sapał teraz nieco nad kubkiem czekolady wygrzebanej z najgłębszego dna szafki. Podobny postawił przed przyjaciółką.

-A teraz gadaj Cat!

Półifrytka wzięła głęboki oddech. A potem otworzyła usta. I opowiedziała. Na koniec Remus cicho zaklął i szarpnął za swój kucyk.

-Chyba oboje jesteśmy do dupy w miłości.-stwierdził posępnie i oboje z Catie wznieśli ironiczny toast trzecim z kolei kubkiem czekolady.

* * *

Nikodel przechyliła się jak kot przez swoje krzesło i z rozbawieniem przesunęła piórkiem po odkrytym karku Edmunda, który ściskał swoje własne pióro w ręce tak mocno, że dziwnym było, że jeszcze go nie połamał. Isabelle z pobłażaniem patrzyła na te dziecięce podchody i raz na jakiś czas podejmowała wysiłek zapisania słów wypowiadanych przez profesora. Głównie jednak bazgrała po książce Bellatrix, która przez swoje opadające powieki i beznamiętną minę wydawała się drzemać z otwartymi oczami. Lestrange domyślała się, że przez głowę czarnowłosej musi przelatywać sporo myśli bo nawet nie udawała skupionej na lekcji.

-Nikki błagam.

Cichy szept Edmunda zwrócił jej uwagę. Chłopak obrócił się do siedzącej z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy blondynki i podjął, bezskuteczną zresztą, próbę przekonania jej do swoich racji.

-Przez ciebie nie mogę się skupić. Chciałbym wynieść coś z tych zajęć.

-Przecież nic nie robię.-Nikodel zerknęła kontrolnie na nauczyciela.-Eddie, czy ty masz omamy?

Edmund ciężko westchnął i obrócił się z powrotem. Na usta Nikodel wypłynął sadystyczny uśmieszek. Była niepoprawna. Bellatrix za to chyba ocknęła się ze swojego transu bo jej oczy zwęziły się i powędrowały w stronę tablicy. Widząc zapisaną inkantację tylko pokręciła głową. Znając ją pewnie używała jej już od dawna. Chociaż była nieco leniwa to jednak inteligencja i ambicja była przekazywana w rodzinie każdemu z jej członków.

-Wszystko w porządku?-włosy Isabelle musnęły ławkę kiedy pochyliła się w kierunku przyjaciółki.

Bellatrix westchnęła i wsparła głowę na dłoni. Jej oczy przypominały dwie czarne dziury w twarzy bladej niczym świeży śnieg.

-Jestem zmęczona.-mruknęła przekładając stronę w podręczniku.-Jestem tak cholernie zmęczona.

Isabelle zacisnęła wargi. Bellatrix nigdy nie przyznawała się do porażek, a zniechęcenie czy złość okazywała agresją i wilczym szczerzeniem zębów. W swoim gniewie czy bólu była przewidywalna, zachowywała się jak zagrożone zwierzę. Nigdy jednak nie było w niej zrezygnowania, nigdy nie pokazywała słabości. A teraz czuć od niej było zniechęcenie, pogodzenie z losem i cichą desperację, która mogła ją popchnąć w dwie różne strony. I żadna z nich nie byłaby dobrym wyjściem.

-Czy mój brat...narzuca ci się?-spytała delikatnie Isabelle kątem oka łapiąc uważne spojrzenie Nikodel.

Bellatrix nie odpowiedziała, tylko szarpnęła głową do tyłu. W Isabelle zaczął narastać coraz większy niepokój. Za plecami Bellatrix Nikodel wzniosła w górę rękę i zacisnęła dwa palce w ich starym, umownym znaku.

,,Kłopoty?"

Isabelle ledwie zauważalnie skinęła głową i oczy Nikki się zwęziły. Nie przestała męczyć jednak biednego Edmunda, chociaż jej zaangażowanie w tę rozrywkę dramatycznie spadło. Teraz robiła to bardziej po to by w jakiś sposób wyładować frustrację. Znając ją to najchętniej zacisnęłaby teraz dłonie na gardle Rudolfusa. Lubiła sama zadawać ból. Może właśnie to zbliżyło je do siebie? Fakt, że każda z nich w pewien sposób nie była normalna. Każda z nich lubiła czuć aurę strachu wokół siebie, w mniejszym czy większym stopniu. I żadna nie wahała się kroczyć po trupach.

-Panno Black!

Profesor stanął przy ich ławce i wszystkie trzy zwróciły na niego swoje oczy, chociaż zwrócił się tylko do jednej. Były takie różne. Spojrzenia jednak miały takie same. Stalowe, nieugięte i pogardliwe.

-Słucham?-lekko chropawy głos Bellatrix, pełen wyższości i znudzenia wypełnił pomieszczenie.

Profesor skrzywił się nieco i Isabelle mogłaby przysięgnąć, że wyjątkowo nienawistnie wymamrotał pod nosem ,,Blackowie".

-Proszę zaprezentować formułę zapisaną na tablicy.

Isabelle pokręciła głową. ,,Merlinie, co za kretyn" ,przeleciało jej przez głowę. Bellatrix uniosła swoją różdżkę i profesjonalnym, nieco szyderczym głosem wypowiedziała zaklęcie.

-Fianto Duri!

Cała klasa wstrzymała oddech kiedy przed czarnowłosą Ślizgonką zawisła migocząca, nieprzenikalna tarcza. Z uśmieszkiem tryumfu Bellatrix przez jakiś czas wstrzymywała zaklęcie, aż wreszcie nakazała mu się rozwiać. Nikodel zachichotała w ogłuszającej ciszy, a Isabelle tylko się skrzywiła. Profesor sam zrobił z siebie idiotę każąc jednej z najlepszych studentek czarować na zajęciach teoretycznych. Chcąc zawstydzić Bellatrix strzelił sobie w stopę.

-Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.-warknął, a na śniadej cerze pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

Bellatrix tylko skinęła głową, a potem bezceremonialnie wyłożyła się na ławce. Nie usłyszała na ten temat żadnego słowa i do końca zajęć leżała nieprzytomnie wpatrując się w ścianę. Nikodel za to oderwała kawałek pergaminu i naskrobała coś na nim pospiesznie, a potem patrząc spod oka na wędrującego przed tablicą profesora zaczarowała świstek tak, że ten pofrunął do Isabelle.

 _ **Co się dzieje?**_

Isabelle przygryzła końcówkę pióra.

 _Może to przez te zaręczyny, ale wiesz, że Bella sama z siebie nic nie powie. Na pewno coś się święci. Ostatnio Rudolfus jest coś nazbyt zadowolony._

 _ **Myślisz, że ten kretyn ją dręczy?**_

 _Wiesz, że gdyby podniósł na nią rękę już dawno musiałby się z nią pożegnać. Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale nie podoba mi się to._

 _ **Wiesz...to mi pachnie jakąś inną sprawą. Reakcje Belli zawsze są gwałtowne. Co więc mogło wywołać w niej tę...melancholię?**_

 _Nie mam pojęcia. Spróbuj ją jakoś przycisnąć, a ja porozmawiam sobie z moim bratem._

Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Isabelle dziękowała Merlinowi za fakt, że w obecnym stanie Bellatrix traciła swoją czujność. W przeciwnym razie nie umknęłaby jej przecież korespondencja z Nikki i obie z blondynką straciłyby głowy.

* * *

Po tym czego dowiedział się od Catie Remus przez kilka dni chodził nieco ogłuszony i faktycznie jak przez mgłę kojarzył, że odwiedziny dziwnego chłopaka chodzącego o lasce jakoś się skończyły. Nie mógł sobie jednak ułożyć w głowie w jaki sposób Catie mogła się wplątać w przedziwny trójkąt między Isabelle Lestrange i jej narzeczonego. Naprawdę oboje byli przegrywami. W zasadzie on teraz też znalazł się w niemal identycznej sytuacji i jak współczuł Catie bo Isabelle chyba dało się nawet lubić to on Rudolfusa nie trawił. I szczerze wątpił, że Lestrange wraz z Bellatrix stworzą szczęśliwie małżeństwo. Zresztą, do cholery jasnej, ile oni mieli lat żeby myśleć o małżeństwie? Chory świat czarodziejów i ich czystej krwi. Pod pewnymi względami to naprawdę tkwili w zaścianku.

-Coś się tak zamyślił Lunatyku?-James z wdziękiem słonia wtarabanił się między niego i Petera z miłością grzmocąc Lupina w tył głowy.

-Po twoim radosnym komentarzu o kisielu ze Ślizgońskiego śluzu skupiam się na powstrzymaniu wymiotów.-burknął Remus masując obolałe miejsce.

-Mówiąc o Ślizgonach.-mruknął Peter z wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy.-Czy to nie bracia Lestrange?

Remus nieomal nie oderwał sobie głowy obracają się we wskazanym kierunku. Tuż przy wielkim, wykuszowym oknie stali nachyleniu ku sobie Rudolfus i Rabastan. Na twarzy młodszego z braci malowało się rozdrażnienie.

-Sssss...sss...ssss.

-Poplułeś mi ucho.-Remus odepchnął Jamesa jednak na jego ustach zatańczył uśmieszek.

-Paskudne pijawy.-Peter pokręcił głową.-Gdyby nie fakt, że są braćmi to przysięgam, że wyglądałoby to nieco niepokojąco.

Faktycznie Rudolfus praktycznie wciskał młodszego brata w ścianę, ściskając jedną z jego dłoni w miażdżącym uścisku i coś tam do niego mamrotał. Rabastan w tym czasie nabierał coraz bardziej malowniczego odcienia czerwieni.

-Hmmm...też mi nieco zalatuje gejozą, ale po pięciu latach z Łapą i Remusem chyba zwalił mi się mózg.-stwierdził James łypiąc na Lupina, któremu nieco rozdergały się ręce.

-Twój mózg Rogaś to od dziecka był zgnity i nie próbuj zwalać winy na mnie.-parsknął Remus, ale nie włożył wiele serca w ripostę.

Na widok Rudolfa przed jego oczami na chwilę pojawiła się czerwona mgiełka. Wilk siedzący głęboko w nim zastrzygł uszami i poskrobał pazurami.

-Remus w porządku?-usłyszał nieco przytłumiony, zaniepokojony głos Petera i skinął głową ponownie przywołując na usta uśmiech.

Gdyby pozwolił potworowi, który się w nim gnieździł wyjść poza pełnią znienawidziłby się zupełnie.

-Zaraz się porzygam.-zaśmiał się Remus i szarpnął wyczyniającego jakieś dziwne wygibasy Jamesa.-Chodźmy stąd.

-Nie powstrzymamy tej gorszącej sceny?

-Wstrzymaj konie James. Obiecałeś być grzeczny.

James wydął wargi.

-Przestań tak robić.-Peter przeczesał swoje brązowe włosy.-Na tobie wygląda to obrzydliwie.

-Uuuu...czyli na kimś wygląda to lepiej? Zdradź mi kto zauroczył cię na tyle, że masz odwagę obrażać naczelnego kapitana przystojniaków?

-Och, zamknij się James.

-Nauczyłbyś się pokory łośku jeden.-Remus zmarszczył nos.

-Żaden Potter w historii nie włączył tego słowa do swego słownika.-James uśmiechnął się jak upadły anioł.-Nie mam zamiaru okłamywać samego siebie i udawać, że nie jestem najcenniejszą pralinką w tej bombonierce zwanej życiem.

Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i wraz z Peterem ryknęli śmiechem. Dobrze było się śmiać. Choć obu dręczyły gorzkie i nieprzyjemne myśli to James był jak słońce, które przepędzało chmury daleko. Remus był nieskończenie wdzięczny, że wszechświat nagrodził go takimi przyjaciółmi chociaż uważał, że wcale na nich nie zasługuje. Zwłaszcza, że ich okłamywał.

-Z czego rżycie?

Syriusz, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zjawił się niespodziewanie. Krawat miał przekrzywiony, a włosy potargane. James wyszczerzył zęby.

-Znowu się z kimś obściskiwałeś?

-Wyobraź sobie, że nie mój wścibski kuzynie. Zajmowałem się nieco mniej przyjemną choć na pewno ciekawszą formą rozrywki.

-No, no, no..-Remus odsłonił swoje kły w ironicznym uśmieszku.-A cóż to takiego jest uważane przez panicza Blacka za ciekawsze niż ładnie wyeksponowany dekolt?

-Tajemnica rozwieje się za kilka chwil mości panowie.-Syriusz wsadził ręce w spodnie.-A teraz ruszamy, tylko postarajcie się wyglądać czysto i niewinnie.

-Niewinny to ty nie byłeś nawet wychodząc z brzucha matki.-parsknął James i zaraz został uduszony przez właściciela szarych oczu, płonących teraz psotnie nad wymachującym rękami Rogaczem.

-Nie zgrywaj kozaka cwaniaczku tylko mów co ci znowu do łba strzeliło.-Remus zacisnął ręce na swojej torbie.-Nie złożyłeś McGonagall niemoralnej propozycji prawda?

Syriusz słysząc te słowa niemal się zapowietrzył, a James korzystając z okazji wbił mu łokieć w brzuch i uciekł z daleka od ramion, które jeszcze kilka sekund temu zaciskały się na jego gardle. Charczący Black nieco stracił ze swojego majestatu kiedy z oczu pociekły mu łzy.

-To był cios poniżej pasa Remusie.-stwierdził Peter chociaż i jemu końcówki ust wywinęły się do góry.

-Znając Łapę to byłby do tego zdolny.

-Nic w tym guście.-wykrztusił w końcu Black.-Chodź dziękuję za pomysł Remusie, nie omieszkam spróbować. Patrząc obiektywnie to McGonagall nie jest taka zła. Musiała być niezłą laską jak była młodsza no i...

Przerwał mu zborowy jęk pełen niesmaku. Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Co teraz mamy?

-Chyba eliksiry.

-Na pewno eliksiry.-Remus pogrzebał w torbie.-W końcu dzisiaj czwartek.

-Mnie się już dni mieszają.

-Chyba raczej w głowie ci się miesza. Ała.-James pomasował obolały bok.-Ale jesteś agresywny Łapciu. Jesteś pewny, że to nie wścieklizna?

Syriusz odwrócił twarz w kierunku Jamesa i zawarczał. James popatrzył na niego zafascynowany i jak zawsze potarmosił swoje i tak pomięte włosy.

-To było super. Zrób to jeszcze raz.-poprosił głosem oczarowanego pięciolatka.

Przechodzący uczniowie wywalili na nich oczy. Syriusz zrezygnowany pokręcił głową.

-Dewiant.-orzekł Remus i zakrył Peterowi uszy.-Zdemoralizuje mi dziecko.

-I tak nie ma dla niego ratunku.-stwierdził James i machnął niefrasobliwie dłonią omal nie strącając sobie okularów.

-Ta beztroska kiedyś cię zabije.-przepowiedział mu ponuro Peter.

Remus głośno wciągnął powietrze.

-Powiedz to jeszcze raz, tylko tak bardziej nawiedzenie...-zwrócił się do Petera, który jak na rozkaz zrobił zeza i zawołał jak naszprycowana prochami koza.

-Ta bestroooosssska kieeedyśśśś cięęę zabijeeeeee!

Z korytarza jakby nieco ubyło ludzi. Syriusz podłubał w uchu.

-O ten efekt ci chodziło Remusie?-spytał przyjaciela, który szedł teraz radośnie podskakując.

-Tak właśnie o ten. Dziękuję Pet.

-Zawsze do usług.

-Głupki.

-Hmmm...a tak z innej beczki to w końcu co robiłeś Syri?

Zanim Syriusz zdążył odpowiedzieć z oddalonej część zamku dobiegł ich nieco przyciszony wybuch.

-Taaak. Cóż...-Syrisz spojrzał na nich niewinnie.-Każdy zna procedurę?

-Stań się owieczką, niewinną owieczką.-zaśpiewał pod nosem Peter.

Cała czwórka ruszyła przed siebie w stronę lochów z anielskimi uśmiechami na twarzy. Aureoli im tylko brakowało.

* * *

Isabelle zostawiła Nikodel i Bellatrix we własnym towarzystwie i ruszyła na poszukiwania swojego brata, który w tym roku zaczął pretendować do roli dupka naczelnego. W międzyczasie mignął jej uchachany Black, ale nie zamierzała się zatrzymywać. Zresztą postanowiła pogrzebać kiełkujące w sobie uczucie już jakiś czas temu. Przeszła koło posągu Ernesta Zuchwałego i tym razem wpadła na pozostałe trzy czwarte znanego całej szkole kwartetu. Żaden z nich jej nie zauważył, a ona i tak skupiona była na dwóch postaciach stojących przy wykuszowym oknie. W kilku krokach znalazła się przy Rudolfusie i odciągnęła go od młodszego brata. Fakt, że jej się to udało zdradzał, że Rudolf wcale nie spodziewał się żadnego ataku. Zarozumiały pyszałek.

-Izzy?-Rabastan na jej widok wywalił gały.-Co tutaj robisz?

-O ile mi się wydaje uczęszczam do szkoły.-syknęła na Rabastana.-Czy ten kretyn coś ci zrobił?

Rabastan tylko pokręcił głową.

-Stoję za tobą Isabelle.-warknął Rudolfus chuchając jej w kark.-Czego chcesz?

-Zaraz sobie z tobą porozmawiam. Zmykaj stąd Rab.

-Nie rozkazuj mu.-uniósł się Rudolfus.

-Bo tylko ty możesz?-parsknęła Isabelle.-Sio Rabastanie.

Najmłodszy z ich trójki prychnął jak zirytowany kot i zarzucił torbę na ramię, a potem odszedł rzucając im wściekłe spojrzenia. Isabelle gdy tylko zniknął złapała Rudolfusa za koszulę i przyciągnęła do siebie.

-Co zrobiłeś Bellatrix?

Oczy Rudolfusa się rozszerzyły.

-Co niby miałem jej zrobić?

-Nie narzucałeś się jej?

-Niby po co?-Rudolfus uniósł brwi.-I tak będzie moją żoną więc nie muszę jej do siebie przekonywać. Lepiej zajmij się własnym narzeczonym Izzy i daj mi spokój. Nie mam nic wspólnego z zachowaniem Bellatrix, ostatnio widywałem ją tylko w przelocie.

Isabelle zagryzła wargę.

-Nie podoba mi się to.

-Mnie też się nie podoba, że rzucasz się na mnie jak dzikuska.-Rudolfus poprawił swoją zmiętoszoną koszulę.-To nie jest zachowanie godne naszego rodu.

Isabelle nieco spuściła z tonu. Mimo wszystko brat miał rację. Pewne zachowania po prostu im nie pasowały.

-Dlaczego męczyłeś Rabastana?

Rudolf otworzył usta by jej odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał im huk dochodzący ze wschodniej części zamku. Isabelle doskonale wiedziała kogo ma podejrzewać.

* * *

* _Zachód purpury stroi mury,_

 _Blask łun na śnieżne szczyty pada;_

 _Odbite zorze drżą w jeziorze,_

 _I szumnie jarzy się kaskada,_

 _Graj, rogu, graj; lot echa wzbił się nad doliną,_

 _Graj, rogu; echa brzmią i giną, giną, giną._

-Znowu je czytasz?

Uniosła głowę w górę, uśmiechnęła się. W tym jej uśmiechu była zaklęta cała mieszanka emocji. W tym jej uśmiechu było coś co chwytało go za serce. Była w nim ona. Był on. Był ból i radość. Była nienawiść i miłość. Była piękna. Naprawdę piękna.

-Pomagają mi się wyciszyć.

Dostrzegł wszystko. Cienie pod jej oczami. Ostrzejszy błysk w oku. Twardość podbródka. Ten chłodniejszy ton w głosie.

Wiedziała, że jej się przygląda, że nic nie umknie temu wzrokowi. Widziała w nim miękkość i dzikość. Nie była też głupia, więc dostrzegła, że spojrzenie chłopca już od dawna zaczyna przypominać spojrzenie mężczyzny. Choć on nie miał jeszcze o tym pojęcia. Zastanawiała też się czy ma prawo wykorzystywać go w ten sposób. Oszukiwać go w ten sposób. Była jednak egoistką. Nie potrafiła wypuścić z garści tego światła jakim emanował. Był piękny. Dla niej.

-Możesz mi poczytać na głos.

Oboje nie chcieli rozmawiać o tym co zaszło. Nie chcieli rozmawiać o przysięgach, które tak niedługo miały ich rozłączyć. Woleli oszukiwać się jeszcze przez chwilę. Przez moment.

Splotła palce z jego dłonią.

Za jakiś czas być może to będzie zbyt mało.

Za jakiś czas być może spojrzą na siebie jak mężczyzna i kobieta.

Za jakiś czas być może rysy, z których sączyła się ciemność staną się zbyt duże i sięgną po różdżki po to by wycelować je w swoje twarze.

Teraz jednak wciąż trwało.

Teraz wystarczyły splecione ręce. Mury szkoły nie pozwalały im się rozpaść.

/

* Tennyson


	22. Chapter 22

"This walls between us..."

Catie nie była głupia. Doskonale wiedziała co oznacza tak długa nieobecność i cisza. Chwilowa bajka zamieniła się w prawdziwą baśń gdzie nie ma dobrych zakończeń. Książę poślubia inną księżniczkę. Syrenka zmienia się w pianę i znika z pierwszym odpływem. I Catie nie miała zamiaru się z tym kłócić. Przeżyła swoje. Na zawsze zachowa chwile spędzone z Aurielem jako cenne wspomnienia. I nic więcej. Byli tylko dwójką ludzi, która spotykała się tylko po to by się rozstać. I Catie to rozumiała. Naprawdę. Była przekonana, że nie ma to na nią żadnego wpływu. Ból w klatce piersiowej wcale nie oznaczał złamanego serca. Jej niechęć do czegokolwiek wcale nie oznaczała, że cierpi. A fakt, że łzy zdawały się stale pomieszkiwać na obrzeżach jej oczu wcale nie oznaczał, że jej miłość właśnie odeszła. Być może miała jedynie podrażnione spojówki? W jej chatce powietrze było suche jak pieprz. Właśnie tak. Wcale się nie zaniedbała. Dwa martwe szczury pod krzesłem. Wielkie rzeczy. Każdemu może się zdarzyć. A ta kilkucentymetrowa warstwa kurzu? Przecież nie była jakimś maniakiem czystości. Remus zdecydowanie przesadzał. No może i doceniła, że posprzątał. Fakt, że znowu się przy nim poryczała też nic nie oznaczał. No może i mu powiedziała, że coś czuje do Auriela. Poprawka. Czuła. I to była przyjaźń. Nic więcej. Właśnie tak. A teraz już jest w porządku. Jest szczęśliwa. Może trochę żałuje bo nie ma z kim pograć w szachy wieczorami. Ale za to ma czas żeby czytać książki. Musi też trochę ogarnąć akromantule bo jej się wpychają do ogródka. A to, że nie spotyka się ze wszystkimi Huncwotami? Że z nikim się nie spotyka? No przecież mówiła, że jest zajęta. Olbrzymie pająki w jej ogrodzie, halo? Jak to nie ma ogrodu? A ten trawnik za oknem to co jest niby?

No dobra. Musiała to przyznać. Osiągnęła mistrzostwo w okłamywaniu się.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało jej tępe wpatrywanie się w ścianę. Z wielką niechęcią zwlekła się z fotela. Remus doprawdy stawał się irytujący. Obiecała mu przecież, że się nie załamie jak przestanie ją codziennie nawiedzać. Pukanie rozległo się jeszcze raz. Jeszcze bardziej natarczywe. Pewnie Lupin przywlókł ze sobą Syriusza. Dwa gnojki. Już raz rozwalili jej drzwi. Nie miała pojęcia co takiego jest w Hogwardzkim jedzeniu, że Black gołą ręką przebił jej drzwi na wylot. No dobra może i połamał sobie kości. Ale James głową dwa razy zrobił dziurę w ścianie. I nic mu się nie stało. Szarpnęła za drzwi nieco zbyt energicznie.

-Catie.

Szok.

Serce walące tak ogłuszająco, że niemal nic nie słyszy.

Gniew.

Poczuła gorąco na policzkach. Nogi niemal się pod nią ugięły. Nonszalancko oparła się o framugę.

-Auriel. Miło, że wpadłeś.

Głos jej nawet nie zadrżał. Dawka lekceważenia i chłodu była idealna. Grymas na twarzy odpowiedni. Unikała tylko patrzenia mu w oczy. Obawiała się, że z nich akurat wyczytałby jak bardzo było jej brak jego obecności.

-Wchodzisz czy będziesz sterczał w progu?

* * *

Marzec przyniósł błoto na butach. Narzekanie woźnego.

Poranne rozgrzewki drużyn Quidditcha. Narzekania Syriusza i Jamesa.

Więcej powtórek i ciśnienie ze strony kadry profesorskiej. Narzekania Petera.

Jedną pełnię w miesiącu. Swędzące zadrapanie na szyi Remusa.

-McGonagall przeszła samą siebie.-mruknął Syriusz kiedy oddalili się od klasy wyżej wymienionej pani profesor na rozsądną odległość.

-Furia ją roznosi od kiedy wysadziłeś te feterokulki pod jej gabinetem.-Peter pociągnął za swój cienki kucyk. Jego ciemnobrązowe włosy jakby nieco straciły z koloru.-A później zamieniłeś korytarz w lodowisko.

Syriusz parsknął.

-Warto było. Niektórzy odkryli w sobie talent akrobatyczny.

James wyszczerzył zęby na to radosne wspomnienie.

-Nie zapomnę widoku Franka Longbottoma w tej zwiewnej kiecce.-zaśmiał się głośno Potter kręcąc głową.

-To było tiulowe tutu.-wtrącił się Remus drapiąc się zawzięcie po szyi.

-Ja tam wciąż próbuję wyskrobać z głowy widok Snape'a w tych ciasnych gaciach.-burknął Peter ignorując Remusa.

-To były trykoty.-Remus niemal odruchowo go poprawił.

-Luniaku nikogo to nie obchodzi.-Syriusz delikatnie chwycił go za rękę, którą Remus rozdrapywał maniakalnie swoje zadrapanie.-Przestałbyś w końcu czytać co tylko wpadnie ci w ręce. Twoja znajomość strojów baletowych i innych arcyinteresujących rzeczy zaczyna mnie martwić, że próbujesz zapełnić sobie pustkę intelektualną jakimiś bzdurami.

-Tak jasne.-burknął blondyn, który wspaniałomyślnie zignorował fakt, że właśnie go obrażono.-Ale gdybym tego nie wiedział to znowu zaczęlibyście skakać dookoła i celować we mnie palcami. ,,A Remus tego nie-wie-dział."-zanucił fałszywie grobowym tonem głosu.

Syriusz wetknął sobie pięść w usta żeby nie parsknąć.

-Za kogo ty nasz masz Lunatyku?-spytał niewinnie kiedy się już trochę uspokoił.

-Nie strugaj durnia Black!

Remusowi wyszła tak idealna parodia McGonagall, że Peter aż się wzdrygnął.

-Uch.-Syriusz westchnął jakby Remus okrutnie go ugodził.-Jak mogłeś Lupin?

Mały szatan wzruszył ramionami.

-I w dodatku bez serca.-bąknął Syriusz pod nosem i cofnął się o krok by podręczyć podskakującego radośnie Jamesa.

-Gdzie tak w ogóle zmierzamy?-spytał w końcu Peter widząc, że w zasadzie błądzą bez celu po zamku.

Cała trójka spojrzała na Remusa, a ten miał ochotę przejechać sobie ręką po twarzy. Zastanawiał się co ta trójka baranów zrobi bez niego kiedy skończą szkołę. O prowadzonych w ich dormitorium rozmowach w sprawie wspólnego zamieszkania po ukończeniu nauki starał się nie myśleć. Było to zbyt przerażające i traumatyczne.

-Jak to jest, że w tak młodym wieku dorobiłem się trójki upośledzonych dzieci?-mruknął wystarczająco głośno z niejakim zdumieniem i nutą beznadziei w głosie.

-Ja bym się raczej zastanawiał czemu cała trójka jest upośledzona.-stwierdził Syriusz odganiający się od Jamesa, który próbował ukradkiem wrzucić mu proszek na wrzody do bokserek, za co zarobił kop prosto w goleń.

-Właśnie, właśnie.-Peter odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od Pottera, który nie mogąc zaszkodzić Łapie zaczął rozglądać się za inną ofiarą.-W takim wypadku to chyba raczej z tobą jest coś nie tak Remusie.

Remus jęknął przeciągle z przesadnym dramatyzmem.

-I ty przeciwko mnie Glizdogonie?

Peter niewinnie zatrzepotał rzęsami i udał niezrozumienie. Remus jak zwykle w takich przypadkach doszedł do wniosku, że cicha woda brzegi rwie. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę, że za pucołowatą buzią najniższego z Huncwotów kryje się pomysłodawca najdzikszych z ich wyskoków.

-Wstyd i hańba.-James pogroził Peterowi palcem.-Żeby własnemu ojcu insynuować odpowiedzialność za własne ograniczenia. To już nie Lunatyka wina, że urodziłeś się głupi Pete.

Remus z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że rozgrywa się przed nim bardzo podobna scena. Jakiś tydzień temu trójka jego przyjaciół kłóciła się o to samo. Tylko, że w tamtym scenariuszu nie był ich ojcem tylko matką.

-Jak to nie? Za wszystko odpowiadają geny.-Syriusz niby przypadkiem strącił Potterowi okulary.

-A co to, jakaś choroba?-James z godnością poprawił sobie opadające szkła.

Remus zdecydował się wyłączyć sobie mózg. Stwierdził, jak w większości przypadków, że tak będzie po prostu bezpieczniej. Z tego marazmu wyrwał go wieszający się na jego ręce Peter.

-No, ale gdzie idzieeemy?

Remus zmarszczył nos i strącił go z siebie jak natrętnego insekta.

-Ja idę do biblioteki.-oznajmił spokojnie.-A wy głąby róbcie co chcecie.

Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy jęk i Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Bellatrix przysiadła na kamiennym murku zupełnie ignorując wciskający się przez ubrania chłód. Jedno pożyteczne zaklęcie ocieplające i ponure, grafitowe chmury oraz świszczący wiatr nie były jej straszne. Nikodel czająca się przy niej niczym cień zawiązała mocniej szalik wokół szyi, jego intensywnie szmaragdowy kolor współgrał z falą jej jasnych włosów przerzuconych przez prawe ramię. Przed nimi wyglądając na zirytowanego stał Rabastan, szarpiący nerwowo za rękaw swojej szaty. Niezręczna cisza panowała już od kilku minut, a wrogie spojrzenia posyłane w jego kierunku przez Nikodel sprawiały, że najmłodszy z Lestrange'ów miał ochotę zabić swojego brata w wyjątkowo kreatywny sposób.

-Więc chcesz nam powiedzieć, że Rudolfus _stwierdził_...

Zanim Nikki zdążyła wycedzić to zdanie do końca i zatruć jadem kondensujące się wokół nich powietrze Rabastan szybko jej przerwał.

-Ja tylko mówię, że zaproponował takie rozwiązanie żeby uspokoić nasze rodziny. Uwierzcie mi albo nie, ale jednymi osobami, które się cieszą z tej farsy są nasi starzy.-najmłodszy z latorośli Lestrange'ów wzruszył ramionami i przeczesał dłonią swoje nastroszone włosy.

Bellatrix podniosła wzrok, twardy jak onyksowe kamienie i tak samo ciepły.

-Powiedz mu, że się zgadzam.

Nikodel wytrzeszczyła oczy.

-Serio?

W jej głosie wyraźnie było słychać niedowierzanie. Bellatrix skrzywiła się brzydko.

-Publiczne zaręczyny na razie załatwią sprawę.-czarnowłosa odetchnęła głęboko, a jej oddech uniósł się we wciąż mroźnym powietrzu.-To tak jakbyśmy podpisali już umowę, której nie możemy zerwać więc zwłoka ze ślubem nie będzie nikogo martwić.

-Mimo to...-Nikodel zawahała się widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki, ale postanowiła brnąć dalej.-To jak rezygnacja z walki Bell.

Bellatrix syknęła cicho. Był to okropny, przeraźliwy dźwięk i oboje, Rabastan z Nikodel, nie mogli powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia. Oczy Bellatrix lśniły jak dwa czarne agaty, głębokie i niezmierzone tunele bez światła i pełne morderczej pustki.

-Zapomniałaś kim jesteśmy Nikki?-głos czarnowłosej był zimniejszy niż szalejący wiatr. Zmroził blondynkę do szpiku kości.-Myślisz, że ciebie to ominie? Doskonale wiesz jak załatwiana jest sprawa małżeństw wśród naszych rodów. My nie wychodzimy za mąż z miłości. Jedyne co się liczy to krew, prestiż i rodowe nazwisko.

-Nie znosisz Rudolfusa.

Bellatrix wybuchnęła piskliwym śmiechem.

-A on nie znosi mnie.-dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.-To nie jest problem. Wiesz doskonale, że musimy być małżeństwem tylko na pokaz. To co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami to tylko nasz biznes więc zarówno on jak i ja wciąż będziemy wolnymi ludźmi.

Nikodel skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

-Nie będziesz szczęśliwa w takim układzie.

Bellatrix posłała jej cierpkie i protekcjonalne spojrzenie.

-Nikki, my nie musimy być szczęśliwi. Jesteśmy potężni, bogaci, a w naszych żyłach płynie czysta, nieskażona krew. Jesteśmy z domu Slytherina. A teraz wybaczcie, muszę napisać do matki.

Nikodel patrząc na oddalające się plecy Bellatrix jeszcze głębiej wtuliła twarz w swój szmaragdowy szalik. Odwrót czarnowłosej wcale jej nie zdziwił. Sama też znienawidziła już temat małżeństw. Szczególnie, że dotyczył on teraz jej dwóch najlepszych przyjaciółek i ranił je głęboko, aż do krwi.

-Ona cierpi.-szepnęła w miękką włóczkę.-Walczy ze sobą i krzyczy z wściekłości, a najgorsze jest to, że nie można jej pomóc.

Rabastan, który od przekazania wiadomości cały czas milczał i starał się wtopić w kamienne mury zamku, przestąpił z nogi na nogę i uniósł wzrok na ciemniejące niebo.

-Powiedziała prawdę Nikki. Sama doskonale wiesz jak to się odbywa.

-Ona i Rudolfus to najbardziej niedobrana para na świecie!

Rabastan westchnął ciężko i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

-Przecież wiem...-warknął sfrustrowany.-Wiem do cholery. Ale nic z tym nie zrobimy Nikodel.

-Czasami nasze tradycje wydają mi się chore.-blondynka kopnęła ze złością samotny kamień leżący koło jej butów.

Rabastan uśmiechnął się do niej miękko.

-Mnie też.-chłopak wyciągnął do niej rękę i przekrzywił głowę.-No dalej Nikki. Podnieś głowę i krocz dumnie. Nie możesz pomóc Bellatrix, możesz ją tylko wspierać. Nawet jeśli ona tego nie chce i wypiera swój żal.

-Masz rację.-Nikodel chwyciła wyciągniętą ku sobie dłoń.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę uchylonych wrót. Na ich twarzach malował się tylko marcowy chłód.

* * *

Remus powoli podniósł głowę i zaklął pod nosem kiedy przy przekręcaniu jej w prawo usłyszał cichy chrupot. Pełen niezadowolenia grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy kiedy uniósł rękę do bolącej szyi i zaczął ją rozmasowywać. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zasnął w trakcie przepisywania instrukcji o tym jak zmienić świnkę morską w dzbanek do mleka, a dość ciężka księga posłużyła mu za poduszkę. Tym co go obudziło był wciąż próbujący go łaskotać świstek papieru, któremu ktoś dorobił skrzydełka i cieniutkie, pająkowate nóżki. Zirytowany Lunatyk zmiażdżył popiskującą kartkę pergaminu w dłoni i rozejrzał się dookoła, pewny, że właśnie pada ofiarą dowcipu swoich upośledzonych przyjaciół. Biblioteka była jednak pusta. Prócz samotnego Krukona pod jednym z okien towarzystwa dotrzymywały mu tylko książki i bibliotekarka. Nie uspokoiło go to jednak bo mieszkał z James'em w jednym dormitorium już od pięciu lat i doskonale wiedział, że ten może się właśnie kitrać pod swoją peleryną niewidką. Świstek papieru znowu zapiszczał w jego ręce. Lupin zmarszczył nos.

-Lepiej żeby to nie był znowu jakiś durny dowcip James.-rzucił w przestrzeń.-Wylecieć z biblioteki dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia to jest o dwa razy za dużo!

Wygłosiwszy tę płomienną przemowę rozwinął nieco zdewastowany pergamin i odczuł coś na kształt lekkich wyrzutów sumienia zauważając pogniecione skrzydełka i złamaną nóżkę.

 _Alejka transmutacji. Rusz się._

Kiedy tylko przeczytał te słowa karteczka stanęła w ogniu i po chwili leżała przed nim kupka popiołu. To już naprawdę pachniało jakimś kretyńskim żartem, zwłaszcza, że chociaż pismo nie przypominało z charakteru żadnego z Huncwotów, mimo to było znajome. Remus był niemal pewien, że Peter kazał Syriuszowi lub James'owi napisać tę wiadomość lewą ręką. Postępując przeciwko instynktowi wstał i ruszył w kierunku książek z transmutacją przygotowany na obsypanie zebranym pieczołowicie ze wszystkich półek kurzem czy co tam wpadło do głowy imbecylom, których nazywał swoimi przyjaciółmi. W alejce jednak nie znalazł ani skrawka Huncwotów. Zamiast tego spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy Bellatrix Black, która na jego widok odłożyła przeglądaną z nudów książkę i uśmiechnęła się. Tego uśmiechu nie widział nigdy żaden uczeń oprócz Remusa Lupina, który poczuł jak coś ciepłego i miękkiego wpada mu prosto do żołądka.

-Bell.

Remus ruszył w jej kierunku jak zaczarowany i wciąż był w lekkim szoku kiedy wyciągała do niego dłonie.

-Cześć Remusie.

Taka miękka, taka ciepła. Taka idealna w jego ramionach. Wilk w nim zamruczał cicho.

-Pomyślałaś co będzie jak ktoś nas zobaczy?

-Każdy kto nie byłby tobą będzie zbaczał z kursu i zapominał, że potrzebował czegoś z tej alejki.

Remus wyszczerzył zęby.

-Jesteś taka mądra.

Jej oczy zaświeciły się jak dwie latarnie. Wydawała się taka zwyczajna, dostępna i piękna kiedy cieszyła się z jego komplementów. W takich chwilach zdawało się, że nic ich nie rozdziela. Nie ma żadnych barier, które między nimi stoją. W każdym razie ignorowanie ich było bardzo łatwe. Ale jemu takie momenty powoli przestały wystarczać. Doskonale wiedział, że jej twarz zamknie się jak zatrzaśnięta nagle księga, ale i tak musiał spytać.

-Co planujesz?

Bellatrix wyrwała się z jego objęć, a z jej twarzy odpłynęło całe ciepło.

-A o co pytasz?-w jej głosie dał się słyszeć obronny ton.

-Bella wiesz o co mi chodzi.-zrobił krok do przodu powodując jej cofnięcie się.-Co zrobisz z tymi zaręczynami?

Bellatrix skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

-Nie zawołałam cię tutaj Remusie, żeby rozmawiać o zaręczynach.

Widział jak powoli zaczyna się denerwować i sam starał się zachować spokój.

-Nie możemy unikać tego tematu Bell. Jak zamierzasz pokonać tak wielką przeszkodę?

-Dlaczego musimy o tym rozmawiać? Zawsze jest jakiś sposób. Popatrz przez ile lat ta znajomość uchodziła nam na sucho.-Bellatrix zapominając o ostrożności zaczęła unosić głos.

-Ciszej Bell.-Remus znowu się do niej zbliżył tak, że dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów. Bellatrix uciekła wzrokiem.-Ktoś cię usłyszy.

-Musiałeś zniszczyć atmosferę?-syknęła wyraźnie ciszej Bellatrix.-Nie musisz się martwić, te zaręczyny i ślub nie staną między nami.

Przed jego oczami pojawiła się czerwona mgła.

-Nie było mowy o ślubie.

Bellatrix uniosła głowę na ten nowy ton w jego głosie i uśmiechnęła się z lekką prowokacją.

-Daj spokój Lupin. Taki mądry uczeń, a nie wie co oznaczają zaręczyny?

Remus nie kontrolując już samego siebie wyciągnął ręce i zacisnął je na jej ramionach.

-Nie możesz wyjść za mąż. Nie możesz.

Bellatrix szarpnęła się w jego uścisku. On słyszał jedynie ogłuszające wycie drapieżnika w swojej głowie i starał się je uciszyć za wszelką cenę.

-Dlaczego nie? Remusie to normalne w naszej rodzinie. Puść mnie.-Jedynie wielkim wysiłkiem woli poluzował uścisk. Bellatrix rozmasowała swoje ramiona z nachmurzoną miną.-Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Remus zaczął przed nią nerwowo krążyć i wyłamywać sobie palce.

-Jak możesz być taka spokojna?

-Dopiero się zorientowałeś, że zaręczyny równają się z małżeństwem?

Był głupi, nieskończenie głupi. Doskonale wiedział, że wyjdzie za mąż za Rudolfusa, ale dopiero teraz tak naprawdę to do niego dotarło.

-Tak!-z jego gardła wydarł się cichy skowyt.

Spojrzenie Bellatrix złagodniało.

-To nic między nami nie zmienia.

Rzucił jej zranione, zdradzone spojrzenie.

-To zmienia wszystko.

Szok. Szok i przedłużająca się cisza.

-Co masz na myśli?

Widziała w jego oczach odpowiedź, ale tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć ją osobiście. Jej głowa nakazywała spokój, ucieczkę, odcięcie się. W zasadzie po to tu przyszła po drodze jednak gubiąc to zdecydowanie. Jej serce wiedziało lepiej czego chce. Zwłaszcza w tym momencie. W tej chwili. Kiedy stał przed nią z pałającymi oczami, z walącym dziko sercem i rumieńcem na policzkach. Jego złote oczy płonęły i spalały ją żywcem. Niech tylko powie. Niech tylko wykrzyczy jej to co podejrzewała.

-Ja...

Zawahał się. Dlaczego się zawahał? Musi jej to powiedzieć.

-Oddalisz się ode mnie.-twarz Remusa pociemniała.

Nie takich słów oczekiwała. Ale może było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie. Za wcześnie.

-Zawsze będę blisko ciebie.-to mogła mu powiedzieć.-Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nic nas nie rozdzieli pamiętasz?

Dziecięce dłonie splecione razem. Głupie obietnice. Wiążąca ich ciasno nić przyjaźni. Chronili ją przez tyle lat. Remus jednak wiedział jak bardzo jest ona cienka i krucha. Ponownie się w nią wtulił. Ciesząc się bliskością i jej zapachem. Ciesząc się _nią_. Wciąż istniejącą pod całą tą maską. Bella Remusa. Jego Bella, która będzie należała do innego.

-Nic nas nie rozdzieli Remusie. Nic. Nie zależnie od tego ślubu zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem.

Jego serce pękało i krwawiło. Doskonale wiedział, że zostaną rozdzieleni. Mógł przetrwać to, że byli w różnych Domach. Mógł przetrwać klasowe różnice. Ukrywanie się. Jej drapieżną naturę. Jej wzrastającą miłość do czarnej magii. Nie mógł jednak wygrać z samym sobą i wiedział, że na końcu rozdzielą ich jego egoistyczne pragnienia. Jej przyjaźń przestawała mu wystarczać i wszystko między nimi się skończy kiedy stanie się tak słaby, że nie będzie mógł już znieść kolejnego dnia bez jej pocałunku.

-Czasami kłamiesz tak pięknie Bellatrix.


End file.
